Marchen Awakens Romance!(With a twist)
by LightBlueLightning
Summary: Instead of 7 there are 8 chosen youth's, follows the anime, with slight changes. AlvissxOC,GintaxSnow BEING RE-WRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1

**LightBlueLighting:Welcome to my first story!Very happy to be here and-  
Diana: OH JUST GET ON WITH IT!  
LightBlueLightning: Diana? What are you doing here? Never mind no time, please do the disclaimer.  
****Diana:LightBlueLightning doesn't own MÄR only her oc and her ÄRM.**

* * *

_**Stella's dream  
**__**I was sitting in a beautiful meadow, it was nothing like Earth, unharmed by people.  
I realised that i wasn't on earth, but on MÄR the place my mom would always tell me about..well not exactly she used to tell me bedtime stories about the world. I lied down on to the beautiful grass, i felt at peace, not a care in the world for me, suddenly a group of men jumped out of the bushes, from what my mom told me about the various emblems in MÄR these we're Luberian Bandits.I started to back up until my back hit a tree. And then:  
A handsome young man jumped out of the bushes he fought the bandits, who got so scared that they fled at once. He offered me his hand to get up and then pulled me toward him he started leaning in to kiss me *cue romantic anime background*.But instead of kissing me he pressed his lips to my ear and said: "'I hope you are safe now my lovely,and now please-  
Miss Blake IF YOU ARE DONE NAPPING I SUGGEST YOU WAKE UP AND START PAYING ATTENTION!"**_

* * *

Stella's pov  
  
I woke up startled , i saw my math teacher miss Romero looking very pissed off at me.

"Miss Romero? Is everything alright?" I asked with the best fake confused face i could pull off.

"Well now that you are done with your nap would you like me to repeat everything i said to the class?"

"Umm..yes?" The entire class burst out laughing at my stupidness.

I blushed a deep red.

"Trick question miss Blake! I swear if you fall asleep one more time and fail to repair you're awful grades you will be expeled!" She screamed.

The bell rang.

_"Thank goodness!"_ I thought running out of the classroom while hearing the voice of a very pissed off Miss Romero screaming something i didn't catch.

I had finaly arrived home, i changed in to a pair of jeans and a black spagheti strap top.

I plopped on to my bed, sometimes i wish MÄR was real,then i could leave Earth and I wouldn't have to worry about my grades,it was so beautiful,peaceful and...

There was a knock on my door breaking me out of my trance.

"Stella? You're math teacher just called me, can I come in and talk to you?"

"Sure Mom come in." I said with the sweetest voice i could do.

"Now Stella don't try that with me." She said sitting next to me on my bed."Honey this is you're tenth time falling asleep in class!"

"But Mom I-

"No Buts! Don't even get me started on your grades!"

"Look Mom, i'm sorry but i can't help it I always fall asleep."

My mom sighed and looked at me with a gentle smile on her face.

"It's probably because of my dreams..I trailed off

"What kind of dreams?"

"You remember those bedtime stories you would tell me about MÄR all the time? Well I always dream of being there."

Mom gasped a look of shock replaced her smile.

"Something wrong?"

"N-no well a-aren't you a bit old for bedtime stories?"She stuttered out.

"I guess, but I really like that one, would you please tell it to me again?"

"Alright, she began: Long ago there was a world called MÄR-heaven, it was quite different from Earth , everything was peaceful the fields were full of flowers and happy people it was a very happy place, until a group called The Chess pieces showed up,they wanted to rule all of MÄR and planned to kill everyone who lived there to do it. A group of brave men called The Cross guard was formed to stop them,a lot of them died but their leader Danna managed to kill the leader of the chess pieces Phantom,Sadly Danna died in the process, and peace was restored to MÄR once again."Happy?" She asked.

I nodded like an excited child.

Mom looked out the window and noticed it was getting dark.

"Ok Stella I'll call you for dinner and after that it's bed time, you have school tomorow." She said exiting my room.

I groaned at the thought of going to school again.

After dinner i went up to my room and jumped on to my bed i fell asleep instantly.

_**Stella's dream**_

_**I was in MÄR**_ _**again, exept this time it was different..very different, i wasn't at the happy meadow i would usually appear on, instead i was surouned by dead bodies of the cross guard.**_

"Please kill me, but don't hurt my wife or daughter!" I heard a male voice beg.

I turned around too see a man on his knees beging a mysterious looking man that stood in front of him.I assumed by his appearence that this was Phantom.

Phantom smirked evily.

"Pathetic" He said hitting him in the head with what looked like a kendama toy. He was dead instantly.

I shuddered at the scene.

Then i appeared in what looked like a small wooden cottage.

I saw a beautiful woman her appearence was angelic, in front of her stood a little girl with short lavender hair and-wait? She looks just like me when i was little! No i must remember,this is just a dream.

"Mother,do you really have to do this?" The girl asked.

"Yes,it is for your safety Stella."

I gasped, it was me!The sentence rang in my ears.

The women pulled out a beautiful necklace and bracelet and said:

"Holy arm: Memory wipe!"She said the bracelet glowed and light surounded the little girl, she appeared from the light looking confused.

"Who are you?"She asked

The women looked like she was about to cry.

"Dimension arm:Gates of freedom!"

Light appeared once again,but this time a door appeared ,she pushed the girl through it.

She was silent for a few seconds before she started to sob.

Phantom entered the cottage.

"Ah there you are my lovely!Well I took care of you're husband, now it is time for you to become my queen!"He said with a smirk.

"I WOULD RATHER DIE BASTARD!" She screamed.

His smile was replaced by a frightening scowl.

"So be it!"He said, pulling out a knife and stabbing her with it multiple times.

I could feel tears threathening to fall.

_**"STOP IT!"I Screamed falling to my knees.**_

Stella's Pov  
  
I woke up with sweat sliding down my face.

"What a dream!"I said yawning.

I felt some pressure on my knees.

I looked down to see a box with a bow on it, it also had a note tied to it.

It said:

"_Stella, I realise that i can't keep this secret from you,I am not your real mother, and you were never from earth, you were born on MÄR , I gave you that nightmare so you would realise what happened to your real mother, I gave it to you..well with my ÄRM_ _, yes I too am from MÄR_ _I was friends with your mother, I fled MÄR during the war games, when your parents died, your mother sent you to earth and put you in my care,she told me to never tell you about MÄR_ _, i really don't care, you deserve to know!In this box you will find several arm, you must go to MÄR_ _and find a man named Alan, he will teach you how to use them and how to fight, and there are some clothes in there too they were your mothers."  
_  
I stopped reading for a second and examined the contents of the box, inside was a necklace with a rose pendant,two bracelets and a ring, the bracelets looked the same they were both black and had a symbol on them..it looked like a fan? The ring had a dragon head on it.

I pulled out the outfit she gave me, it was a dress,boots and a bow. I put on the dress, the jewelry and the boots at once.

I continued reading:

_"Finally you must be wondering how to get to MÄR , well the gate should open right about NOW!"_

Like on cue my closet opened by itself a blinding light was coming from it.

_"Well i wish you luck!"_

Love Judith

I just stared dumbly at the light.

"What the heck?"I Shrugged and walked in to the light.

When i got to the other side i gasped when i saw-

* * *

**LightBlueLightning: oooh cliffy!**  
**Diana: It was stupid! When will I appear? And what was with the bush jumping at the begining?And please think of a nickname, that is way to long!  
LightBlueLightning: Go to hell, with this atitude never, it's a teenagers dream it's weird!  
And how about..Li-chan?  
Diana:Love it!  
Li-chan: I just wanted to say that the outfit she got is the one she was wearing in the picture..minus the tail. Please read and review!  
**  
**  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Li-chan: Hi, i've noticed that i have views but not reviews, i want to encourage you to review even if its bad just tell me something, so i know what to think please.  
Ginta: Are you gonna make me appear soon?  
Li-chan: Maybe...Please do the disclaimer Ginta.  
****Ginta:Okay, Li-chan only owns Stella and her arm.**

* * *

Stella's Pov

I gasped when I saw that I was in Mar!

'Wow,it's even more beautiful than in my dreams!' I said looking around in awe.

'Well i better take a look around, and try to find this Alan guy.'

I started walking through a thick forest, taking in all of the beauty.

I finaly came to a clearing, i saw a strange woman, she had pink hair tied in braided pigtails, the way she was dressed reminded me of a witch. She was focused on something in her hand.

'Well this is useless, it's just a stupid bracelet. Oi baka Dorothy, how could i trust that shady arm salesman.'

She sighed throwing the said bracelet, could it be an arm? I said bending to pick it up.

'Excuse me Miss? You dropped this.' I said waving the bracelet in front of her face.

Her eyes narrowed at the thing,'keep it, it's not even a real arm.

'Alright then' I said throwing it the same way she did a second ago since i figured it was useless.'I'm Stella'. I said smiling.

Dorothy's pov

_Strange, i cant feel any magic power coming from her, and she doesnt really give me the vibe that she's from Mar._

Stella's Pov

'Dorothy, she said.

'Do you know anything about a man named Alan?'

'Wait a second, before i tell you anything you have to answer a few questions for me.'

'Alright..the suspicion evident in my voice.

'Are you really from Mar?' She asked.

'No'

'AHA! She exclaimed poking me with an acusing finger.

I slapped her hand away. 'What do you mean? I never said i was from Mar.'

She blinked a few times, before falling down anime style.

*cue loud witchy laugh*

I stared at her with a frightened look on my face.

' Sorry*laugh* sometimes i can be such a *laugh* BAKA!'

My eye twitched with annoyance.

'Now please tell me about Alan, what do you know?'

'Nothing.' She said flatly.

A vein was forming on my forehead.

'So where are you from then?'

'Earth.' I said flatly not realy wanting to go in to details about everything with some crazy witch i just met.

'You too? We seem to be getting a lot of these today.

'So i'm not the only one here from earth?Well, were can i find this other person?'

'I'm not entirely sure, we separated before i got to see where he went.'

_He? So it's a guy! An image of a very good looking guy popped in to my head._

'But, i think he couldn't have gotten far try taking a look around, i'm sure you'll find him she said.

'Alright then, thank you Miss Dorothy.'

*wicked laugh*(again)* 'Please, i'm just Dorothy,Miss makes me sound old.'

'Nice meeting you Stella, she said pulling out what i asumed to be her magic broom,sitting on it and flying off while laughing all the way.

'Yeah..nice meeting you too, i think?'

*sigh* 'I'd better start searching.'

It was getting dark, i didn't intend to stop, i walked all night, by morning i found myself in front of a little wooden cottage, it was surrounded by all sorts of vegetables.

I walked up to the door and knocked. A woman answered the door.

'Hello dear, are you a friend of Jack's?' She asked.

'No, actualy i've been traveling for a while and i was hoping you could give me something to eat.'

'Why of course, please come in.'

I walked in and sat at a large wooden table. The woman served me some food and without even looking at what it was i dug in, showing just how starving i was.

'So who is this Jack? Is he you're son?'

'Yes. He just left with this boy, Ginta i think his name is, he claimed he's from earth.

'Really? Do you know which way they went?'

'I think they went toward the kanyon, it's not that far from here if you go through the forest you should arive at the top of it, right above the waterfall.'

I stood up.

'Thank you very much for everything.' I said bowing.

'It was no problem my dear, but you never told me you're name.'

'It's Stella.'

'Very nice meeting you Stella.'

'You too, i must go now, goodbye.'

'Goodbye dear.'

I ran outside, if what she said was true i need to hurry to catch up to them.

I ran through the forest, and just like she said i was at the top of the kanyon i could see someone down there.I walked to the center till i was just above the waterfall.

I saw a scrawny blonde kid. He was carrying what looked like a kendama toy?Wait kendama toy? Could it be the thing Phantom used to kill my dad? Opposite of the blonde was a taller guy with spiky blue hair.  
Next to them was a cage with a bird? I couldnt get a good look at them since they we're far strangely i could hear almost every word they said.

The blue haired guy suddenly jumped, did a frontflip in the air and landed right in front of blondie.

'You've been lucky' he said.

I couldnt make out the rest so I got closer to the edge and crouched since i didnt want to be seen.

The taller guy suddenly kicked scrawny in the stomach sending him flying a few meters away.

Why was he doing this? I mean the kid didnt look bad. Even so he could go easier on him.

I was so lost in thought i failed to notice that i was so close to the edge i could fall at any moment.

I snapped out of my thoughts as i felt myself losing balance and slowly begining to slide down the steep edge,but soon i lost my balance completely and rolled down the edge like the baka i was.

'AIIIIIIIIIIII' i exclaimed landing straight on my head.

When i came to senses i opened my eyes to see the kid staring at me, i felt something poking me in the chest and-WAIT A SECOND.

'KYAAAAAA PERVERT!' I screamed punching him in a fit of rage.

'PERVERTTTTTTTT, WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RAPEEEEEEE HELPPPP HELPPPPP!' I grabbed him by the hair and threw him straight at the wall.

'HEY WHATS YOU'RE PROBLEM?!'

'BAKAAAAA YOU DESERVED IT!'

'I HAVE ENOUGH PROBLEMS WITH THIS TATTOOED FREAK, I DONT NEED A CRAZY GIRL TOO!'

I felt my eyebrow twitch.

'WHY YOU LITTLE-

'Stop it!'

I turned to see the other guy say, now i got a good look at him, he was actualy pretty good looking.

'Who are you?'

'First tell me why are you bullying the kid?'

'I'm not bullying him, he unsealed Babbo.'

'Babbo?'  
'You don't know about Babbo? Are you even from Mar?'

'I'm not, i'm from earth.'

'HEY I'M FROM EARTH TOO!' Blondie exclaimed.

'Wait..then you're the guy that witch told me about?' I felt a sweatdrop as i compared him to the guy i imagined.

'Witch? Oh you mean Dorothy! I'm Ginta by the way.'

'Stella.'

'The name's Alviss, and i hate to interrupt but if you're from earth where did you get those arm?'

'Really none of you're business.'

'You stole them didn't you?'

'I didn't steal anything jerk!'

'HOW DARE YOU CALL ALVISS A JERK YOU BITCH!'

I turned to the owner of the voice, it was a tiny fairy.

'Buzz off YA STUPID FLY!'

'Ginta, this is no game you must keep you're guard up or they'll take you down.'

'You fight dirty!'

'Listen, years ago, evil forces almost conquered the world of Mar.' Alviss began.

I perked up hearing this.

'They we're a dark army, with horrific powerful arm,they we're the chess pieces, a number of arm wielders rose to defend our land against darkness,eventualy the battle came to an end as we vanquished the chess knight,and without their leader remnants of the chess pieces army vanished from in the shadows,biding their time.'

Suddenly Alviss charged at Ginta again ,punching him.

'What do I have to do with all that?'

'Don't you even want to know, why i summoned you Ginta?'

'You are the one, you must defeat the chess pieces.'

'Well if i'm the one then why the heck do you keep trying to beat me up?!'

Alviss smiled.

'Cause you're weak'

'WHAT?!'

'Considering where you're from, when people from you're world arrive in the world of Mar their abbilities increase,vision,hearing,strength they all become much more powerful. It was actualy a human from you're world who defeated the chess knight at the climax of the last great war.

I listened to their conversation intently.

'You mean i'm not the first person to come here?'

'No you're not and you're far from the strongest.'

'What happened to the other guy?'

'He is no longer among us,the battle was a draw we needed someone from you're world the chess pieces are resurecting their leader. It was a gamble we could have summoned a powerful hero or provided another recruit for the chess pieces army.'

'But you're just some kid.'

Ginta looked pretty pissed at his comment.

'Gatekeeper clown chose you,and i will have to accept that but you're going to need a lot of training if you expect to fight the chess pieces.

'What?'

'And i hope, that you'll learn from you're mistakes.'

'Mistakes?'  
'You never should have taken Babbo, now please just hand him over.

Are you crazy why the heck would i give Babbo to you?'

'That's the only way to destroy it.'

'Destroy Babbo?'

'The arm that you have released Babbo, it once belonged to the chess knight Phantom himself.'

I gasped so..this is..what killed my father.

'With that arm, Phantom killed dozens of my comrades, because of him i had to watch my friends die.

'There's no way..I could be...Babbo stuttered.

'It's no lie, you're an arm of chess,our enemy.'

'JUST SHUT UP!'

'I know we only just met but the Babbo i know might be hard to deal with sometimes,and maybe someone misused him, but BABBO'S STILL MY FRIEND!

'You, don't understand that's not a person it's an arm, the weapon of my sworn enemy we must destroy it!'

Ginta still looked determined on keeping Babbo.

_Now that i think about it, both of them are right in their own way, Babbo isn't a person, he's just an arm so it wasn't his fault someone used him for evil._

'Now give it to me.'

Ginta wouldn't budge.

Everything went quiet.

Alviss just stared angrily at Ginta.

When suddenly...

*RASPBERRY*

I fell on the floor anime style and started laughing uncontrolably.

'*laugh* GOOD ONE KID THAT SHOULD GET HIM RUNNING FOR THE HILLS*laugh*.

I stopped as soon as i saw the glare Alviss was giving me.

'I'll deal with you later.'

I gulped at the thought.

'I see, I do hope that you will learn from you're mistakes.' This was directed at Ginta.

Totem poles started rising from the ground.

Ginta managed to dodge them, but i wasn't so lucky. Because one of them rose under me, and i found myself at a very high altitude.

'I think i'm gonna be sick.'

All i could do now was watch them till stud decides to put me down.

Ginta dodged all the totem poles.

'Alviss! Watch out here I come!'

He tried hitting Alviss with the hammer attached to Babbo, but Alviss easily dodged.

'COME ON!'

Ginta jumped and headbutted Alviss.

'All right i finaly got him.' He slurred spinning around, since he now had a huge bump on his head. He was too stupid to notice that he was still puling Babbo with him as he spun, which resulted in Babbo hitting him on the head making it a double bump.

'Nice Ginta, way too show him who's boss!' I yelled from the totem pole.

'SHUT UP YA UGLY BANSHEE!'

'*TWITCH* Banshee? *TWITCH.'

'Looks like we finaly made some headway.' Babbo laughed.

'WHO'S SIDE ARE YOU ON ANYWAY?'

'YOU KNOW I'M CONNECTED TO THAT HAMMER, WHAT DID YOU EXPECT TO HAPPEN WHEN YOU STARTED JUMPING ALL OVER THE PLACE YA BIG DUMMY!'

'I'LL DUMMY YOU YA STUPID TOY.'

Soon they we're fighting...again.

'Well it act's differently, and perhaps he can't remember.'

'Told you so!'

'But nothing will change the fact that you're friend, killed most of mine.'

'With out someone to use him, Babbo just hops it isn't his fault you're friend's died.

'You say that now, but what happens when his memory returns and he stops being the Babbo you've come to know. You see i'm worried about you're safety as well.'

_WELL YOU HAVE A FUNNY WAY OF SHOWING IT YA JERK._

'That won't happen.'

'Even if you're right,and Babbo still continues to be you're friend, it doesn't mean you aren't still in grave danger Phantom will come.'

'Hey hold on a sec, you said the Phantom was dead,you said the guy from my world killed him!'

'He can not be killed, the Phantom is already dead, he's a living corpse Phantom will return.'

I noticed that there was only one totem pole left...the one i was on, he left me up here for a reason.I guess since i don't have anything to do with this he doesn't really want to me to get hurt.

Alviss raised his hand and two totem poles rose from the ground they started falling aparat and the pieces we're heading for Ginta.

'When you broke the seal of Babbo, you also broke the seal to the Phantom's prison they are the same, tell me will you be ready when the time comes?'

Ginta was now covered in bruises.

'He's still my friend, i promised that I wouldn't leave him and i won't, and so I won't let you break him.'

'He's my friend.' He managed to stutter out as he fell unconcious.

Everything became quiet.

'Umm..I hate to ruin the touching moment..but could somebody please GET ME OFF OF THIS THING!'

Alviss waved his hand and the totem pole came down, resulting in me landing on my butt.

'Now what's the big idea keeping up there the whole time?!'

'I told you i'd deal with you later.'

I gulped, i had a frightened look on my face.

'Why did you come here from earth?I never summoned you!'

'I need to find a man named Alan, he's suppose to help me train and learn to use my arm so that i can fight against Phantom.'

'That still doesnt explain why gateekeeper clown chose two people. Or how you got the arm.'

'Someone gave them to me, the same person that told me to come here. Look don't expect me to tell you my life's story so either kill me or help me! But don't even try to make me go back to earth!'

'Very well, but if you want to find Alan I suggest you go with the kid then, he also needs training.'

'Thanks for the advice stud.'

'I'm not a stud.'

'Suuure, kay stud i guess i'll take you're advice.'

'Stop calling me that...He growled.

'Okay, okay Stu..I mean Alviss.'

'The moon is beautiful, i wouldnt mind dying on a night like this ahead and bring it to an end i promise not to resist,but if you hurt Ginta after i'm gone i'll haunt you forever!

Babbo said shocking Alviss.

'Ginta's not my friend,he is my servant you see and i will not let harm come to my servant, i am after all a gentleman.

Then Alviss said something that shocked all of us, and then he just left...

***f**_**lashback***_

Ginta, you're choise has made you a target for the enemy,keeping you're promise to Babbo will only get harder you must be strong.

*end of flashback*

Babbo hopped over to Ginta looking smug.

'Hehe hey Ginta, it's too bad that fairy knocked you out cold,man you should have seen how i handled that Alviss guy, after you we're unconcious. I don't know what you would do without me!

He laughed resulting in Ginta punching him...

Jack wasn't a bird anymore we talked while we waited for Ginta to wake up.

'That's a lie and we both know it,let's just say a little birdie told me. Jack said.

'Jack i must get stronger.' Ginta said.

'I'll be coming with you, i also need to train, and i'll pretend like i never heard you call me a banshee..

'Oh right..sorry about that hehehe *sweatdrop*.

* * *

**Li-chan: Chappy 2! yay!**  
**Ginta: YAY I'M IN THE STORY!  
Babbo: As my servant Li-chan i command you to give me a bigger role, i deserve it.  
Li-chan: One, it's the plot and dialogue of the anime(which i dont own) two no you don't and three I AM NOT YOU'RE SERVANT..if anything you're mine as i could do anything i want with just one type of my keyboard.  
Babbo: You are as insolent as Ginta, like you could hurt me the great Ba-*CLUCK CLUCK*  
Li-chan:As you can see... i can do what ever i want to all of you bitches from mar in fanfiction universe...and i plan on doing some rather evil stuff hehe..exept of course to Al-chan he's to cute to torture.  
Babbo chicken:*cluck, cluck, cluck*(i hate that guy).  
Li-chan: Read and review please, and don't forget what i said before review even if it's bad just tell me you're opinion.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Li-chan:*banging her head on the desk, while crying and yelling: WHERE DID I GO WRONG!?*BANG* WHERE? *SOB*  
Snow: What's wrong Li-chan can we help you?  
Li-chan: NO YOU CAN'T BECAUSE I AM THE WORST WRITER EVER *SOB*.  
Ginta:Don't be so hard on yourself, i'm sure someone will review! ^^  
Li-chan: NO THEY WON'T! *BANG* *SOB*  
Ginta: Alviss..go talk to her...you now you always make her happy...  
Alviss: no way in-  
Li-chan: I should probably discontinue the story...then Stella goes down the toilet..  
Stella: WHAT? NOOOOO *ALSO NOW SOBBING* AL-KUN DO THE DISCLAIMER *SOB*  
Alviss:...Well her i could comfort..Li-chan only owns Stella and her arm...and for the sake of the sanity of the authoress...PLEASE Review..just say something kay?**

* * *

Stella's dream

_I was at home, not my home on earth but on mar. I was with my real mom and dad laughing and playing like nothing had ever happened. I looked at them they looked very happy, suddenly they dissapeard and the cottage became dark and bloody all i could hear was the Phantom's laugh and my own sobbing._

* * *

Stella's pov

I woke up in a cold sweat, i could hear mumbling coming from Jack,Ginta and even Babbo.  
Jack was mumbling something about being to old for spanking with a shovel?Ginta was saying something about a cake. And Babbo was mumbling something like: 'Ladies please, stop pushing there's plenty of Babbo to go around. I sweatdropped at this. I heard a rustle and noticed Ginta was up.

'Hey Ginta, sleep well?'

He grinned at me. 'Yeah sure did.' He got up and stretched, something fell out of his pocket it looked like...CHOCOLATE! I could feel myself drooling as he held it in place staring at it.

'Hey Ginta?' He turned to look at me, he was startled to see me drooling like the baka i am.

'umm yes Stella?'

'Would you give me a piece of chocolate? Pleaseeee!' I did the puppy dog eyes.

'This is for later.'

*groan* Alright then.'

He turned to Jack and shook him awake, 'Brakes over Jack, time to go!'

We trained in all sorts of ways,Ginta seemed tireless. Jack and I? Not so much, well Jack hated everything the pushups the running the rock lifting, i tried it all, the running i was fine at i was pretty fast, i wasn't that weak so i tried the pushups too...i did okay...i think..but the lifting the two ton rock? That was a huge no no for me i didn't even try it, I think i'd rather find Alan i'm sure he has different methods of training.

'Okay you two, i'm going around one more time.' Ginta said running off again.

'Oh man three days in a row all this work is gonna kill me!' Jack said.

'Look Jack after we finish getting stronger it sound's like we'll be fighting some group called the chess pieces. It's going to be dangerous, you might want to consider going home.' Babbo said.

'Well, Ginta already gave me that choise the other day.'I already said i was coming along with you to become a man if I ran away now the i'd just be the same old Jack now wouldn't I? There's no way i'm gonna act like a scared little kid for the rest of my life, plus i haven't had a chanse to repay Ginta.' Jack said.

*cue dramatic background*' You may look like a monkey, but atleast you're a brave monkey boy.'  
Babbo said dramaticaly. He bounced enthusiasticaly  
' Did ya see,how did i look? pretty good huh? it was a dramatic angle, that gotcha didn't it? Right ?Right? Right?'

'I am not a monkey!'

I chuckled at this.

'JACK, BABBO, STELLA!' Ginta yelled running over to us.

'Hey there's a dog back there!

'A dog?' We all questioned at the same time.

Ginta led us to where the said dog was. When we got there we saw it lying on the ground it was strangely waring a pair of glasses, a santa hat and overalls.

'It's a dog alright.'

'Yeah and he's breathing too I wonder if he's hungry?' Ginta said.

'This Dog he is- Babbo started.

'Huh? What is it Babbo?'

'He's-He's-HIDEOUS!'

We all groaned and fell anime style,Babbo just laughed.

I looked at the dog to see it was awake, however when Babbo looked at him both he and the dog jumped away from eachother.

'Hey, who are you guys?' The dog asked.

We all just stared at it weirdly for a sec.

Ginta: o.o

Jack: o.o

Babbo: State you're name curr!

Stella:o.o...KAWAIIII *GLOMP* KAWAIII DOGGY, WHO'S A GOOD DOGGY? YES YOU ARE, YES YOU AREEEEE AIII KAWAIIIIIIII.

Ginta:*sweatdrop*

Jack:*has fainted*

Babbo:O.O

'Please, Miss let go off me i am not a toy!' The dog said angrily.

'You want my name huh?I am Edward.

'Wow, hey the dog can talk too!' Ginta said.

Now it was my turn to sweatdrop and Jack fainted..again.

Just who are you four then?' Suddenly Edward started  
panicking.

'I can't keep waisting all this time, that was twice already and there's no time to lose.' He jumped on the ground and layed down again.

'I gotta get myself back to sleep again.

We all just stared at him akwardly waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly he got up again.

'What's the use? While i'm here napping my dear little princess is in grave danger.' he cried.

'A princess?' Jack said.

Ginta blushed, i asumed he imagined someone of great beauty.

'A dog princess? Babbo said. Probbably imagining someone really ugly.

'So tell us, who's this princess?What's she like? Is she pretty? I bet she is!

the dog suddenly looked stranegly at us.

'Those are arm you all have there, just who in the heck are you guys anyway?'

'I'm Ginta Toramizu,nice to meet you, and i just got here too Mar from another world called Earth.'

'Another world?'

'Hey hey hey! I'm from earth too! The name's Stella Blake.' I introduced myself.

The dog kneeled and said:' Please sir and madam lend me you're strength.' He said

he'd show us where his princess is, he led us to a big castle it was covered in ice and snow.

'Wow! That's so cool! It's a castle of ice.' Ginta said.

'What's the deal with all the snow anyway?' Jack shivered.

'The princesses arm can create ice and snow, if nothing else it at least proves that she's still inside there.I'm afraid that her life may already be in grave danger.'  
'Our kingdom is far away from here, the princess is the only child of our king and queen, so they naturaly love her very much,however the queen passed away, and the king's new wife turned out to be a horrible woman eventualy our king fell ill and the new queen recieved full control of our kingdom, she surounded herself with strange guards and slowly her opponents disapeared one by one, as soon as i realised the queen had took her attention to the princess, i took young Snow and escaped the palace, we crossed seas, deserts and mountains. We came as far as this distant land before the enemy had us cornered So then our princess *sob* she sealed herself away!However if one of her guards manages to find an arm that can realease the princess. I'm sure they'll take her back to the queen. But i'm afraid that even if that doesn't happen the nature arm she used will cause her to die!What am i going to do?!

'No problem!' Ginta said patting his head.

The dog looked at him.

'We'll conquer the castle of ice to release the princesses curse! Pretty exciting stuff! What do ya think Babbo?'

'Of course it's every true gentleman's dream.'

'Count me in.' I said.

We all stared at Jack hopefully.

'Like i have a choise?'

Ginta used Babbo to break down the ice door leading into the castle.

'Let's go!' He ran ahead.

'Wait up.' Jack said following after him.

'Come on! Wait for me!' I said running after the two.

We walked through the castle, it was freezing. And it didn't look very welcoming.

'I don't see anyone, it doesn't look like anyone lives here. Ginta said.

'They don't thats why i thought it would be great to hide the princess here.

'But couldn't the queen's men still be sneaking around the castle?'Jack asked.

'Come on, we'll go up from here.' Ed said pushing in a block of ice that was loose into the wall,the wall removed itself to reveal stairs.

'This will be less dangerous than going in from the front.'

'Awesome!It's like a secret hideout!' Ginta said.'

'Perhaps you shouldn't be so excited!' Babbo yelled.

We accended the stairs.

'Hey Ed, so what's the princess like anyway?'

Ed stopped.  
'She is..a sweet young girl with a pure heart.I suppose she though she would save my life by sealing herself away.I was suppose to protect her but she protected me instead, looking back the princess would always give me her food when she felt that i didn't have enough to eat, when i fell ill she stayed up all night caring for me.I guess i wasn't that good of a servant. He said, he started to cry.

I felt tears forming in my eyes because of his statement.

'Hey Ed!' Ginta said walking up to him.

He started bonking him on the head with the hammer repeateadly.

'DO *BONK* NOT *BONK* MAKE *BONK* THAT *BONK* FACE *BONK* AGAIN!'

'Just think about it Edward,the princess isn't waiting to die. She believes in you, she believes you can save her.'

'And we can't let her trust in you go to waist we are going to save her!Ginta exclaimed.

Ed looked happier when he heard this.

'YES!' Ed said.

'Let's go! Jack said.

'Right' Ed exclaimed.

We stopped in front of a large double-door. Ed pushed it open, he stood for a moment, he looked like he was in deep thought.

'Come on!' Ginta said excitedly rushing past Ed almost knocking him over in the proces, he was followed by Jack.

'Wait for me!' I said running after them. Babbo bouncing behind me.

Suddenly Ginta slipped on the ice and slammed in too a column.

I sweatdropped.

'Ginta are you okay?' Jack asked.

'I don't think he's suppose too bleed from there.' I said.

'Try putting some spit on it,that usualy works.' Babbo said.

The further we went into the castle the darker it got.

'Man it sure is dark in here.' Ginta said.

'And cold too.' Jack shivered.  
'Do you sense them too Ed?' Babbo asked.

'I smell more humans.' Ed said.

'I sense some strong magical power here.' Babbo said.

Suddenly he had a fearful look in his eye he looked over to Ginta and Jack.

'Ginta!'

Too late. Someone had pressed a knife to Ginta's throught.

'Don't move.'

It was dark so i couldn't quite see who it was, but when i got a good look i saw that it was...DOROTHY!'

'Dorothy!'

'Ginta!'

'It's good to se ya!' Ginta said.

*wicked laugh* She hugged Ginta jumping up and down excitedly.

'I didn't expect to see you here!How have you been?'

'A witch?' Ed said.

'She's gourgeous!' Jack said.

I had a vein on my forehead. 'You didn't say that when you saw me..

Jack suddenly had a fearful look on his way...

'See, nothing's wrong with you..you just-just scare me that's all!' Jack explained panicky.

I growled at this and he just backed away.

'If you ask me, she came back too soon!' Babbo said.

We explained everything to Dorothy, i just fumed as she didn't acknowledge my presense yet.

'I see, all this snow did seem unseasonal, well then you better hurry,because if she's at the center of all this she's going to be frozen solid, ice like this could even stop a wizard's heart within half the day.

'HOW CAN YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE IT DOESN'T CONCERN YOU AT ALL!' Babbo yelled getting close to her face.

'Because it doesn't baldy!'Dorothy said.

'BALDY!'

'I just figured, i could find a pretty sweet arm hidden in here.

_I must remember to ask her how to use my arm, i have a feeling i'm gonna need them soon._

'let's get a move on guys, we've got a princess to save,thank's for you're advice, se ya later Dorothy. '

Babbo's chain had gotten wrapped around Jack's hands so when he tried to chase after Ginta..well you get it don't you?'

'Pardon us m'am!' Jack said.

Babbo went up to Dorothy's face again

'Yeah and don't come back again!' He bounced off.

I just stood there looking like o.o.

'Hang in there guys, she said.'

I shook my head.

'Hey! Helooo don't you remember me!'

'Oh, Hi Stella! Nice to see you! Shouldn't you catch up with them?'

'Yes and I will, but i wanted to ask you something, you know i have these arm? Well i got them from someone and i have no idea how to use them, so i was hoping you could tell me.'

*THE LAUGH (AGAIN)* Why of course Stell, just say the name of the arm, call out to it and concentrate it should activate then.'

'Umm..i don't really know what their called.'

She sweatdropped.

'Okay let me see.' She looked at the bracelet's first.

'Well you can count that as one arm, it's a weapon arm called twin fans.'

Next she looked at the ring. 'This is a guardian arm called Shyvanna the great dragon.'

Lastly she looked at the necklace, she looked shocked for a sec. 'This is a very powerful arm, it's called Wind of Rose i'm not sure what to classify it as i guess it's kind of like a weapon arm slash nature arm.'

'That's it, there you go now run along go with you're friend's!' She said pushing me in their direction.

'Okay' I said running after them.

We stopped in front of yet another door.

'This is it.' Ed looked closer at the door and screamed.

'It's already open!Someone must be inside!'

'Well, let's go!' Ginta said pushing the door open.

We entered to see a giant block of ice, inside it was a little girl, she had pale skin, black hair and a big red bow in her hair.

'KOYUKI!' Ginta yelled.

I raised an eyebrow at him.

Suddenly two people appeared, a man wearing some yellow robe thing and a mask, and a little girl, she had blonde hair tied in pigtails and she was carrying a red box on her back.

'You serious?Their just some kids.' The man said.

'If you look more closely, you will see something interesting, Peta did tell us that his weapon would be on this island.  
I had planned to search for it myself, but i see it's already come to us.' The girl said.

'Koyuki!' Ginta yelled again running towards them.

'Ginta stop!' Ed said.

The man just kicked Ginta, he slid back to where we where standing.

'Ginta!' Jack said.

'Sorry kid, no tresspassing.' The man said.

'That's not fair, that guy popped out of nowhere.' Ginta said.

'He was already standing there before you started running!' Jack yelled.

'You have to watch we're you're going!' Babbo said.

'Let's all try to stay calm,you're clearly too worked up and not thinking clearly in the least bit i assure you the girl inside that ice is not called Koyuki!'

'huh?'

'That's princess Snow,the rightful heir to Lestava our kingdom and the center of Mar.' Ed said.

LE-LE-LE-LE-LE-LE-LE-LE- LESTAVA!' Jack stuttered.

'So what's the big deal about that? Huh?' Babbo asked.

'Lestava is the capital of the world of Mar, which means that princess is like the head princess she come all the way here just to turn herself into a popsicle?

This can't be good!What's going on in Mar if thing's like this are actualy happening!' Jack said.

'Now i want to save her even more!' Ginta said grabbing his hammer.

'Hey Ed, you think you can thaw out that ice for me?' Ginta asked.

'Yes, i've been holding on to this arm of fire all this time for that very purpose!

'Just give me the word and it's done Ginta!'

'So, the only thing standing in our way are those two weirdos right?'Ginta asked.

'Such barbarians would hold an innocent girl hostage?It's too much for a gentleman to abide.' Babbo said.

'Oh?Did he just call us barbarians?I thought that arm was suppose to be different, What did it used to be like Loco?' The man said.

'He's acting strange,perhaps he has lost his memory.' The girl-Loco said.

The man approached us. 'You mind if i play with him a little maybe?'He said taking off his mask.'I think it'll be nice to get some light exersize in,especialy after that big feast we had.'

'I will not join you,and do not speak to me as if you we're my elder.' Loco said.

'*sigh* Such a killjoy,Hey kid how about you and me one on one?'

'Huh?You mean me?' Ginta asked.

'That's how these things are done am I right?I mean if you're scared or something you can have you're friends help, it doesn't really matter that much too me.'

'He's goating you! Don't fall for it Ginta!' Jack said.

'He's right, there's nothing wrong with asking you're friends for help.'

'ALRIGHT!' Ginta yelled exitedly. And once more we all fell anime style.

'So what's you're name?Tell me where you from?'

'I'm Ginta Toramizu and i'm from Burrowa middle school in the eight grade!' He said charging at the man.

'Im Ian, i'm one of the chess pieces.' Ian said.

Ian just punched Ginta back.

'Hold on Ginta, if he's of the chess pieces i wanna fight too and you are not stopping me.' I said.

'But Stella you don't even have a weapon.'

'I do, i'm not sure what it is or how to use it but i do..' Everyone was like o.o.

_This better work , now focus!_

'Weapon arm Twin Fans!' There was a flash and two fans appeared in my hands.

The right one was black and had a yang symbol. The other was black and had a yin symbol.

Everyone was like O.O and then they burst out laughing. I didn't feel that confident anymore, what was i suppose to do fan him to death?

'Okay...well this sucks.' I said 'Guess i'm not helping you after all.'

'Good, you'd just get hurt.' Ginta said still snickering but i shot him a glare and he shut up.

'Those strange guards the queen called must be the chess pieces.' Jack said.

'Lestava castle is under their control then.' Ed said.

Ian lifted his hands and something punched Ginta repeadetly i guessed he was hiding his arm in his clothes.

'You know that little arm of your's belongs to Phantom don't you?He isn't a toy.' Ian asked.

'I'm going to save you princess, i swear it!'

* * *

**Li-chan: dun dun dun WHOOHOO A CLIFFHANGER SOOO EXciting!'  
Ginta: *sweatdrop* You could be a bit more enthusiastic...  
Li-chan: Without any lousy stinking reviews i can't be anything but angry!Well more inspiration to write i guess..  
Snow: That's the spirit, and to you dear readers i princess Snow of Lestava-  
Li-chan: Wait a sec, you're still in the ice Snow, come on chop chop back to it!  
Snow: Okay...  
Dorothy: Kay then i'll wrap this up, Okay readers I am Dorothy the witch and for the authoress sake please READ AND REVIEW no mattter how much you hate it just say something please!...Or else i'll sick Toto on you *laugh*.Goodbye!*laugh***


	4. Chapter 4

**Li-chan: Okay I have decided, i am not discontinuing the story, you can all relax Stella's not going down the toilet.  
Stella: That's good to hear, don't worry you'll get reviews i'm sure ^^  
Li-chan: ..I hope...Stella please do the disclaimer for me.  
Stella: Certainly, Li-chan only owns me my arm and Judith, Please after you read the story there is a box down there that says review..DO AS IT SAYS AND WRITE SOMETHING...PLEASE...**

* * *

Stella's Pov  
Once again everything had gone quiet, but i felt this tingly sensation. Could this be how everyone here can feel magical presence?If it is than this one just entered the castle and it's strong. This was starting to look like a western showdown, they we're just standing there.

_Oi, this suspense is killing me!_

Ginta finaly spoke up: 'Come on Babbo!'

'Right!' Babbo replied.

He threw Babbo pretty hard, the man jumped to avoid the hit and then he put his foot on Babbo.

'What?Get you're muddy shoes off of me!A gentleman's head is not a footrest!'

In the meantime Ginta had attempted to hit him with the hammer.

'How about THIS!'

The man simply dodged,raised his hands and again something had hit Ginta multiple times.

He slid back to his previous spot.

'Why are you only using it that way?' Loco asked.

'Using what? You mean Babbo?'

Suddenly the tingle from before had gotten much stronger, it was like whoever had entered the castle was there watching us.  
I looked around cautiously, my eyes we're focused on the columns. If someone was there that would be the best place to hide.

'You're using it improperly,aren't you going to have it transform?I suppose only Phantom could truly know the power to use that arm.'

'Transform?' Ginta asked stupidly.

'You mean me?' Babbo asked.

I swear i heard voices coming from behind the column, so i was right there was someone there. The other's must be too focused on the battle to notice it. I looked at the column uneasily.

Alviss's Pov  
I quickly hid behind the column again, I noticed that girl, Stella was it? She was looking this way, she must have heard me. I should stay quiet incase she did hear me.

Stella's Pov  
If I was right, I surely wasn't gonna just forget about it. Sure i can't fight thanks to my weapon being awful. But i'm pretty sure they won't notice me snooping behind the column's. Their too focused on the battle.

_ I just need to go at the right time._

'I don't care how he uses that thing,as long as he starts putting up a fight.' Ian said.

He raised his hand's and the whatever he was hiding hit Ginta again.

_This is it, there gonna be at each other's throuths, they'll be too busy too notice me sneaking  
off._

I cautously snuck closer to the column's, i made sure i went were it was the darkest.

Alviss's Pov  
I noticed Stella starting too sneak off somewhere. Wait a sec. She was heading toward the column's! She must have heard me. I need to stay and see this battle, i just hope she'll keep quiet.

Stella's Pov  
I walked near the first column, no one had said anything they we're to busy fighting.  
I swiftly hid behind the first one. This is it. My heart raced, i cautously turned to see who it was that i heard. It was...Alviss!

I quietly approached him, being careful not to get noticed by the others.

'Whatcha doing there jerkface?' I asked in a not so quiet voice.

Alviss clamped his hand over my mouth, turned me, and pulled me toward him in a kind of backward's hug. I swear i felt the heat rise to my face when i noticed his other hand snaked itself around my waist, holding me firmly.  
I squirmed in his grasp. He shushed me. I stopped squirming when i noticed Ginta on the floor again.

'You know i really expected more from you kid.' Ian said.

'His rank in the chess pieces is rook, not a high rank but he already got his earring,Ginta will be no match for a chess piece with that kind of power.' Alviss said. I perked up at this. I tried saying something but it came out as a mumble.

'A rook? With an earing?' I heard Bell say.

'The chess pieces ranks are arranged in a tear of hirearchy.' Even I was interested to hear this.  
'Ordinary soldiers wear identical masks and are reffered to as Pawns, more advanced units are alowed to wear individual masks,and even wear earrings their like formal uniforms so they can be easily identified at a glance.'

'But isn't that even more reason to help them or at least destroy Babbo. Alviss?' Bell asked.

I felt Alviss shift, he leaned his head again too see what was happening. I blushed when i felt his breath on my neck.

'I don't care who that arm belong's too you're too weak to use it even if you did understand how it worked, all that kid's got is a stupid shovel. And the dog is, just a dog. And i thought there was a girl with you? I guess she got scared and ran away after she saw how stupid her arm was!'

My eyes widened when i realised he was talking about me.I started squirming again.

'Be quiet and stay put.' Alviss whispered harshly.

'Wha? Wait? Where is Stella?' Ginta asked no one in particular, as he looked around trying to find me.

'Did she really run away?' Jack asked.

*laugh*'Of course she did, this is no place for a damsel in distress!' Ian said.

At this i started squirming like crazy, finaly i elbowed Alviss in the stomach making him finaly let me go. I tried stepping out of the shadows but Alviss had grabbed my wrist and pinned me too the column,he placed his hand over my mouth again.I blushed, his face was inches from mine.

'Listen, it's you're fault for snooping around, now just be quiet, i'm not gonna stop you from talking anymore. But i'm not letting you go either. You promise to stay quiet?' Alviss asked.  
I nodded. He removed his hand, from both my mouth and my wrists.

'What are you doing here anyway?' I asked whispering.

'I wanted to check on Ginta.' He replied.

I leaned my head closer to hear what was happening, Alviss leaned over me.  
Ian had punched Ginta repeadetly.

'Shouldn't you try to help him?' I asked Alviss.

'No, this is his battle if he can't beat a mere rook, then he is no match for the rest, instead of snooping why didn't you help him? You have those arm.'

I hung my head sadly.

'My weapon is just a pair of stupid fans,i'm not even sure how to control a guardian and the last one..i'm not even sure what it is.' I said.

'Fans?' He questioned.

'Yeah, yeah laugh all you like. I didn't pick them out myself so.. I trailed off.

'You shouldn't underestimate you're weapon,besides they suit you. You just need to learn how to use them properly.'

I looked up at him too see him smiling. I blushed at this. I could finaly get a good look at him.  
He was quite taller then me, and as i said before he's very good-looking ,he had these beautiful blue eyes any girl could get lost in.

I broke out of my trance a little late and i saw him looking at me confused.

'Are you okay?' He asked.

I must have been staring for like EVER!

_BAKA STELLA!BAKA STELLA! Come on idiot say something!_

'I-I'm fine really.' I managed to stutter out.I turned my head away, i realise i was blushing the whole time...KYAAA I hope he didn't notice!

I turned my attention back to the battle, poor Ginta was on the floor.

'We'll get you back to you're master soon enough, you just have to be patient, so shut it alright?' Ian said to Babbo.

Ginta had gotten up again.

'Guys,you're those chess pieces right,you're the ones who messed everything up a few years ago huh?Why did you do that to such a beautiful world?'It's peaceful and innocent!Are you just evil or what?What we're you trying to acomplish?' Ginta asked.

'Beats me kid, i mean i'd love to say something sarcastic but i wasn't even around back then you have any idea Loco?'

'There are various reasons for our actions as the chess pieces are by nature self came seeking battle,others desire strong arm and others exist for physical rewards it seems our queen desires everything in this land called Mar,thats the reason she will eliminate all who would dare rise up againstus now the desires and goals of the chess pieces are focused to this particular end.'

'And hurting the princess is part of her plan!?' Ginta asked.

'If it is necessary then of course.' Loco replied.

'Enough talk let's have more fun!' Ian said lunging at Ginta hitting him repeadetly.

'This is bad it look's like there's no other way.' Ed said.'Quick Jack you have to knock me out now!'  
'What?'

'I have to be unconcious, please just make it a good one.'

'Well you seem pretty serious about this, okay get ready.'

Jack swung his shovel and hit Ed, a bump was forming on his head.

'I am useless!I can't even get knocked out right! I have failed as you're servant, princess Snow!' Ed cried.

'When's Halloween getting here Loco baby?This is boring i wanna go home and have some real fun.' Ian said.

'We can not retrieve the princess until Halloween arrives and do not call me Loco baby again i assure you it is not indiring.'

'Well he's sure taking his sweet time.' Ian said.

'That's it, i've had about enough of you, you jokers i'm ready to defeat you now.I might be weak now and maybe I don't know how to use Babbo right,but believe me when i say I'M GOING TO DEFEAT EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU CHESS PIECES AND I'M GOING TO SAVE MAR AND THE PRINCESS SO BRING IT!' Ginta said.

'Now that's a real cute hero speech there kid,but i'm afraid you aren't gonna get a next time.'  
I noticed Babbo getting bigger he was right above Ian.

'Well you'll go down, before i do. Ginta said.

Babbo fell creating a puff of dust, when the dust cleared i could see Ginta standing and Ian kneeling.

'Nice move there kid,really caught me off guard,think you broke my arm with that,it was impressive huh?'

'You're lucky it was just you're arm.'

'Ginta!Ginta!' Jack yelled. ' I think something happened to Ed.' He said pointing to the dog who was lying unconcious..he was also..glowing?'Babbo knocked him out look at him!'  
There was a flash, a puff of smoke and standing in the smoke was..

'Sweet dreams' Mystery guy said.

I heard Alviss gasp when he heard his voice.

When the smoke cleared i could see a man with brown hair tied in a pony tail, he was very tall and muscular he had some arm with him.

'And good morning.' He finished.

'Did that dog just turn in to an old man Alviss?' Bell asked.

'There's no way,it can't be.'

'What is it Alviss?You know the guy?' I asked.

'It..It's Alan!'

My eyes widened. 'Wait...The same Alan i'm looking for, Alan from the cross guard?' I asked.

'Yes.' He replied.

'Well that didn't take long.' I said grinning.

Alan approached Ginta,patted his head and said:'Good work kid, you really impressed me.'

'Mister, so what did you do with Edward?' Ginta asked.

'He's me.'

'But Ed's a dog.'

'He's me too.

'Hey uh Private Puppy?We chess pieces we're not exactly big fans of yours back at the castle.'

'Pretty big talk for someone who just got his arm broken, stay out of this or else.'

'I still have one good arm.'

He swung his arm,something like a whip flew out trying to hit Alan who caught it with ease.  
'Weapon arm bracelet, python atleast you've got a decent one,too bad you still have so much too learn.'

'Step down Ian, you should recognize that that man is much stronger than you are.'  
Loco said.

Alan let go of the whip. 'Well then.' He approached Ginta again.'So you're Ginta then, huh?'I'de been watching you for some time from inside that dog you and Stella both, you know i used to be good friends of her family..until..never mind, it's not my buisness to say.'  
I sighed sadly at this.  
'I assume Ed's watching you right now, we're two separate beings but unfortunate sircumstanses have forced us too share one body,i'm sure you're wondering how that works? Ed fall's asleep three times i show up of course Ed appears as soon as I fall asleep once, not really equal time is it?' He laughed.'Give me you're hand.' Ginta offered him his hand, the man dropped something in it.'This is a fire arm you're going to need it too free princess Snow, You get the fun part,Get to it!'

'Okay.' He said running over too the block of ice.

'Not today kid.' Ian said attempting too stop Ginta, but Alan was there in a flash, he merely raised his hand it stared emiting a strange glow and Ian was knocked back.

_Impressive.  
_  
'I thought i told you to stay out of this, i wasn't joking, this is the part where the prince awakens the princess get it?So don't spoil the plot alright.'

_Now that i think about it, he's right this whole thing is like a fairy tale, Snow actualy reminds me of Snow-white in a way,running from her step mother and all unfortunetly for her Ginta's her prince charming.*sweatdrop*_

Ginta stopped in front of the ice block that was holding the princess.I looked at Alviss for a sec.

'This is my que, it's time i stepped out, and don't worry i won't say a word about you being here.' I said and smilied at him.

He smiled back.'Alright then.'

I stepped out of the shadows i imedietly caught the attention of the others.

'Huh?Stella?Hey where did you go?' Ginta asked.

'Oh..i thought i saw someone snooping around here..so i went to check it out.'

'Well hi there Stella, it's nice to finaly meet you.' Alan said.'I must say you're the spitting image of you're mother,when she was you're age.' He said.

I smiled at this. 'It's nice to meet you,Ginta i think you we're in the middle of something?'

'Oh right, ARM OF FIRE!'

He threw the arm it started burning the ice, it melted quickly.  
The princess opened her eyes, because she was trapped in the ice and it had melted she started falling toward Ginta, who seemed too love struck to notice her getting very close until...she was so close that...they ended up kissing.

Jack:O.O

Babbo:O.O

Me:YEAH GO GET HER TIGER! THAT'S THE WAY TO TREAT A GIRL KISS AWAY HIAHAHHHHHA!

Ginta:O.O*blush*

Soon i was rolling on the floor laughing like an idiot.

'NICE JOB GINTA, WHAT DO YOU CALL THAT ATTACK?The smoochies? HAHHAHAHHAHAH!'I said making kissy faces and noises.

The princess just looked around confused, she smiled when she saw Alan.  
'Edward!You really did come to save me!'

'No princess, it was Ed the dog who found help before i ever showed up and Ginta was the one who freed you.'He looked at Ginta who was on the floor, mouth open smoke coming from him.'He's the one who's on the ground.'

Soon another chess pieces showed up, i assume he was Halloween since he had a pumpkin for a head.

'Sorry i'm late Loco is the little princess still alive?'

'Thanks to you're delay Halloween our situation has worsened considerebly,I am not please at all.' Loco replied.

'The situation at the castle has changed as well i'm here to issue a new decree, all chess pieces must return to the castle at once, the time for the second great war is upon us.'  
'The second great war is upon us?So the chess pieces will take on the world again.' Loco said.

'Yes,according too Peta this takes priority,the princess will have to wait.' Halloween said.'As you can see-

'Hey you!' Alan interrupted them.'What are you two vegetables mumbling about over there huh?'

'I see the rumors about you are true Alan.'

'Not anymore, i'm Edward now a lot's changed in six years.'

'Well it's good too se that we're both still alive *creepy laugh*'

I noticed Ginta wake up.

'Oh wow Koyuki, i just had one of those dreams we're you dream you wake up and then you  
wake up aga- *groan* He lied down again and then he jumped to his feet.

'So this wasn't a dream?There's another character now?You must be a chess piece too!'

'Who's this?What's with the spiky haired kid?'

'He's a spiky haired kid who broke my arm, that's who!' Ian replied.

'I don't get the joke.'

'No joke.'

*creepy laugh*'HAHAHAHA YOU'RE TELLING ME IT WASN'T ALAN!IT WAS HIM!HAHAHA I GET IT NOW THAT'S A GOOD ONE IAN HAHAHAHAHA.

'That's exactly how it happened Halloween.'

'So what's you're name little boy?'

'I'm Ginta, but all you need to know is that i'm going to defeat you!And nobodies going to destroy Mar!You hear me?'

*creepy laugh*HAHAH I JUST CAN'T I CAN'T HELP BUT LAUGH HIHI HIHIH'

'The boy can use Babbo' Loco said. Halloween stopped laughing.

'Enough fun boy, here you go come here boy!' He said mocking Babbo.

'How dare you speak to a gentleman as if he were a mere house pet i'll make a pie out of you're head!'

'I dunno it's got amnesia or something.' Ian said.

'You better not make fun of Ginta!He and Stella come from another world and nobody's gonna stop them from wasting you guys.'

_oi bite you're tongue baka!_

Ian: o.o

Alan: -.-

Snow: o.o

Loco:O.O

Me:-.-*twitch* *twitch*

Jack:OOPSIE! Maybe i wasn't suppose to say that!

'Is that..REALLY TRUE BOY?!'Halloween asked getting up to his face.

Jack screamed and jumped back.

I was still twitching.

And he fell right in front of me.I gave him a death glare, he noticed and slowly started backing away.

'YOU STUPID IDIOT!' I kicked him into the wall.'BAKA IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT!CAN'T YOU *PUNCH* KEEP *KICK* YOU'RE BIG MOUTH *PUNCH* SHUT?' When i was done he was  
lying on the ground twitching.

Loco: O.O

Ian: O.O

Babbo: AND YOU COULDN'T DO THAT EARLIER?HUH?YOU INSOLENT BANSHEE!

Once he realised what he said however he had a frightened look on his face.

'Now Babbo.' I started in a sickly sweet voice.'I'm sure you didn't mean that and would like to apologize,RIGHT?'

'YES YES I'M SORRY STELLA SORRY I MUST WATCH WHAT I SAY! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!'

'So you're Stella!' Halloween said getting up in my face.

'Umm..yes.' I replied taking a step back.

'You look very familiar, where you in the last great war?'

'No.'

'Her parents we're, remember that woman the Phantom was in love with before? The one he killed for refusing to marry him?' Loco said.

My bangs covered my face.

'Ah yes, i see the resemblence, this must be her daughter then?'

'Yes, Phantom mentioned something about liking her and that he would give a reward too the one who brought her too him.' Loco added.

My eyes widened. I started taking more steps back. Halloween started too corner me.  
'A reward?Well then, look's like you'll be coming with us, we might have lost the princess..but..

Ginta stood in front of me protectively.

'You're not taking Stella anywhere!'

'Halloween stand down, leave the girl alone.' Alan said.

'Fine, for now.' He backed away.

'Besides our orders are to return at once absolutely nothing else will be tolerated tha means we must leave princess Snow, Babbo and Stella and nobody gets too kill that kid..yet.*creepy laugh*But this whole war just got a lot more interesting.'

They dissapeared, i breathed a sigh of relief.

'All that and they just run away!' Ginta yelled.

Snow approached Ginta.'Hello there my name is Snow.' She said sweetly.'Thank you so much

for saving me.I saw Ginta blush..he probably remembered their little kiss.

'Wait, hold on I HOPE THIS DOSNT COUNT AS CHEATING ON KOYUKI!' He said that and fainted.

Snow blushed and ran to Alan.

'Oh no,Ed,Ed!You saw it didn't you!Oh what must you have thought!I'm so sorry.' She said.

_Aww she's adorable!_

'What you mean..about the kiss?'

'Oh no!It was my very first kiss!'

'So what's the problem?you're alowed to give those away!Why not kiss him some more?Though i suppose Ed the Dog isn't too happy about this! He said laughing.

I just sweatdropped at this.

'Don't joke about this Edward!' I snickered at this.

I approached Snow and put a hand on her shoulder.

'Don't worry about it Snow, when you get older you'll be giving those too much bigger idiots than the specimen over there.' I sighed. 'Trust me, i know.' I'm Stella.'

'It's nice too meet you,Well you already know me!'

'It's nice too have another girl around, being around those three idiots really can get boring.'

Snow laughed at this.

'Say Alan?Did you also know the woman that took care of me?Judith?She said you knew each other.'

'Yeah, we we're all friends back in the first war games.'

'She told me you could teach me about the arm she gave me and that you could show me how to fight!'  
'I sure can, that is if you're ready too learn?'

'As ready as i'll ever be Alan!'

* * *

**Li-chan:*yawn* well that's it and the time is 5:36 AM. Goodnight!*falls asleep on keyboard.  
Stella:Well i guess i better wrap this up then, please review!No really...PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE REVIEWWWWWW...Goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Li-chan: Still no reviews...but i am not giving up! As long as i have views i'm happy that i can please at least someone!  
Snow:That's the spirit!  
Li-chan:...though i wish they would express their satisfaction...or at least say if they don't like it...  
Snow: Oi *sweatdrop*  
Li-chan: Never mind...would you please do the disclaimer..Snow-chan?  
Snow: Right, Li-chan only owns Judith,Stella and her arm! Enjoy!**

* * *

Stella's Pov

We had finaly exited the castle, i noticed it wasn't covered in ice anymore. It felt good to get out of there.

'I love breathing in the fresh air.' Snow said stretching.

'Sound's like you're as exited to be here as I am princess.' Ginta said.

'Oh, you can call me Snow if you would like.' She said sweetly.

_Aww she's so adorable, no wonder Ginta likes her she's like a little puppy!_

'Well i'm Ginta.'

'And i'm Babbo.'

'My name's Jack.' Jack had hearts in his eyes.

'You're free of the castle now Snow.' Alan said.

'Thank you so much Edward.' Snow replied.  
'Thank you so much, too all of you.' She smiled sweetly.

'We should get moving though.' Alan said.

'So where are we going big guy?' Ginta asked.

'Pelika.'

'Well is that close too here?'

'It's on the other side of that mountain there.'

'What!?We aren't going to walk there are we?'

'You have an arm or something that could fly us there, don't you Ed?' Jack asked.

'I could certainly give this dimension arm a try.' He pulled an arm out of his pocket.

They all breathed a sigh of relief.

'Of course, we could end up anywhere.' Alan finished.

'So you think we should give it a try?'

They looked pretty hesitant too use it after what he said.

'No!Walking's good for you anyway!' They said at the same time.

I chuckled at them.

'That's the spirit, besides i thought you guys wanted to get strong.' Look's like i'm the only one putting in some effort.' I said.

They suddenly quickened their pace when they noticed i was ahead of them, in a flash they we're in front of me. I sweatdropped.

'Well at least there's someone civilized to talk too now.' I said reffering to Snow, who in return smiled at me.

Soon the four of us we're walking side by side.

'Hey, i just remembered Ginta stole some vegetables from my field a while ago.' Jack said.

'Oh really?' Snow said.

'Jack, why would you bring up something like that now?' Ginta questioned.

'I tried to stop him of course, but you know Ginta!' Babbo said.

And once again they we're fighting.  
I remembered what happened earlier.

_I'm glad it wasn't a chess piece behind the column, but Alviss why the hell did i start stuttering all of a sudden? Oi, he must think i'm a total baka now...KYAAA he's sooo hott..must calm hormones._

I felt someone shaking me.

'Stella?Stella?'

It was Snow.

'Are you alright?You kind of spaced out for a second.'

'Yeah and you're all red in the face.' Ginta said.

I shook my head quickly, 'No no no i'm fine really.I-I am!' I stuttered.

'Just leave her be, she must be thinking about her boyfriend or crush or someone else she likes.' Alan said.

*nervous laugh*' Oh haha, funny Alan!Why would you possibly think that?*chuckle*

He was like -.-.  
'Yeah right.'

I fell anime style.  
And i could feel my face getting redder by the minute.

_But is he right?Do I really have a crush on Alviss?No no no!I mean I just met the guy, i barelly know him, it's probably just my hormones acting up...cause he is one hell of a stud._

'So Jack, why are you hanging out with Ginta if he's a vegetable thief?' Snow asked.

'I didn't steal anything he just made that up!' Ginta said.

'We're training.' Jack said.

'Training?'

'I came on this journey with Ginta to become a grownup,and become strong like my father.'

'You can do it Jack,I know you can.' Snow said.

'I'll try my best.'

'How do you expect to do that when my first servant has yet to prove himself?You're only my second,do you really think you're up to this?' Babbo asked.

'NOW LISTEN HERE BUBBLE HEAD!'IM NOT ONE OF YOU'RE SERVANTS!'

'YOU BETTER NOT BE TALKING ABOUT ME BABBO!' Ginta said.

They we're fighting...again..oi this is getting quite repetitive.

'So Stella, why did you come with them then?' Snow asked.

'Well..you see..i think it's safe too say..you are my friends and all that.I wasn't born on earth, i was born on mar.'

'WHAT?' They all said.

'You see, during the first great war..my father was one of the victims of Phantom's rampage, my mother...she...he wanted her too marry him, naturaly she refused.I asume he tried asking her a couple of times, but then i think my mom kind of predicted her own death, because one night she used an arm to wipe my memory, and a dimension arm to send me to earth..after that Phantom came..he asked her again, she refused and this time he got so angry he stabbed her to death.'

I paused after this taking a deep breath, to console myself.

'Mom put me in the care of an old friend of her's, who fled mar during the war games.I always had these dreams of Mar,it was because Judith, the woman who took care of me would always tell me bed time stories about Mar, Even though my mom forbid her of telling me about Mar. But it was inevitable, so she sent me here to find Alan and train so that maybe one day i can avenge my parents.'

Ginta put a hand on my shoulder.

'I'm sure you will!And we will be right here too help Stell.' He said.

'Thanks.'

We stopped by a nearby river to rest, it felt good to have water after such a long time.

I saw Snow and Ginta talking about something,Ginta was blushing the whole time. It's actualy kind of cute.

'Hey!That's enough rest, time to go!' Alan yelled.

'Alright.'

We soon arived in the small town of Pelika, we stopped in a local restaraunt to eat.

'First of all, thanks are an order for rescuing Snow from the castle, please enjoy this gracious beast.' He said reffering to the large slice of meat that was on the table, however the portions weren't quite equal, me and Snow we're fine...but Ginta and Jack..

'A BEAST! WELL CAN YOU TELL US WERE YOU'RE HIDING IT!?' Ginta said.

'WHAT! I ONLY HAVE SEVEN BEANS ON MY PLATE!' Jack cried.

'AND I HARDLY HAVE ANYTHING ON MY PLATE TO EAT!' Babbo said.

'Oh stop teasing them Edward, they can choose whatever they want, please?' Snow said.

It actualy worked..soon the three idiots we're stuffing themselves.

'Now that you're adequetly stuffed, so Ginta tell me how many days do you think you've been here in Mar so far,if you had too take a guess?' Alan asked.

*mouth full* 'Probably like ten days.'

'So you probably still don't know much about this world at all Snow, could you please go get me a map?'

Snow nodded.

Alan spread the map across the table.

'What you see here is Mar.'

'Oh Edward, would you mind if i took Babbo out to play, while you speak with them?' Snow asked.

'Could I go with her?Cause if you we're gonna explain about Lestava, and where we are and all that don't worry I know, we're on Pozurika island, Lestava is the chess pieces headquartes. See i know that, Judith told me lots of things actualy when she would pretend they we're bed time stories.' I said.

'Alright then, it should be okay, i don't feel any magical power, but stay close.'

'Yay, come on Babbo let's go outside and play.'

'Hey cannonball,we're hiding out so keep a low profile.'

'You will sease refering to me as cannonball!'

'It'll be hard to hide someone so lively.' Snow said.

'You really think I'm lively?' Babbo asked.

'Come on Stell.' She said skipping off happily, i followed and Babbo hopped behind us.

We went outside to a small corner that was full of the most beautiful flowers, Snow smelled them happily.

'Hey Babbo, aren't these flower's so very lovely?' She waved Babbo to come over.

'Yes let's see!' He said hopping over.

'They smell so nice!' She said.

'Delicate blossoms such as these warm every beat of my noble heart.' Babbo said.

'As a princess i'm sure you've always been surrounded by beautiful flowers such as these.'

I noticed Snow suddenly had a sad look on her face, she must have remembered something, the poor dear..she always smiles even after what happened to her.  
I put a hand on her shoulder.  
'Don't worry, it'll get better.' I smiled gently.

'Thank you Stella-chan.' She said.

'Hey ladies!' Babbo yelled.

We turned around to see him covered in flowers.

'Don't I look good?'

I just chuckled at him.

'Flowers look good on you Babbo,they really do!' Snow said.

We just laughed as Babbo skipped around doing all sorts of things while we chased after him, it was actualy fun.  
After a while we went back inside.

'Okay Snow, their ready!' Alan said.

'You think so?'

'Stella, do you want to defend Mar?' He asked.

'Of course i do!More than anything!'

'You think you're up to the task?'

'Whatever it takes, i'll do, Nothing could stop me!'

'Hmph, you sound just like Angela,that's good, if you have the same willpower she did, then there's no need for more questions , they have officialy joined our party!'

'A party?'Babbo asked.

'I think these two are finaly ready for it and i'm sure Stella is.'

'Their ready?'

'You both want to be stronger, don't you?'

They both nodded.

After we spent the night at a nearby inn,we exited the town and entered another forest.

'Where are we going big guy?' Ginta asked.

Silence.

'What's the plan today?

More silence.  
'Hey how are you gonna make us stronger are we gonna train?'

Even more silence.

'Hey why are you ignoring me?'

'Be patient Ginta all you have is an arm that belonged to Phantom,you think that will be enough?'

'You think that'll be enough?! WELL OF COURSE!' Babbo yelled.

'I still remember it well, I sealed that thing away in a cave six years ago. I was still a member of the cross-guard back then.'

'Wow wait a minute, so you're the guy that locked Babbo in that cave,really?' Ginta asked.

'Yes, and in fact the treasure chest was an arm too it was both inmovable and unbrakeable.'

'But I-I thought..Ginta trailed off.

I got the tingly feeling again..wonder who could be watching us this time?

'Only a person without any magical power at all could open that box,that way you see , if the chess pieces managed to find Babbo, they'd never be able too get him out of there without a fight the guardians could easily defeat anyone without magical power, it was the perfect trap, which presents the question,how did you get Babbo out of that cave and past my guardian arm?'

'That's a good point...Jack said, i thought the same thing, how did he do it?

'What is magical power anyway?' Ginta asked.

'Magical power is something very easy to sense when you're being followed by it.'

He turned to a nearby column, raised his hand and it got knocked down.

'Come on out you.'

Coughing could be heard from the dust the column's fall had made.

It dissapeared..to reveal...DOROTHY!

'Hey what's the big idea you jerk!' She said.

Everyone..had their own reaction to this...

Ginta: DOROTHY!  
Babbo:NO NOT HER!  
Snow: ?  
Jack: SHE IS SO BEAUTIFUL!  
Me: I guess..it's nice to see her..

'You we're in the castle too weren't you?' Alan asked.

'She was the first person i met when i came too Mar,Dorothy and I are the ones who found Babbo.

'Strange..she was the first person I met too.' I said.

'That explains it, while you had this woman fight off the guardian arm you took Babbo yourself, interesting.' Alan said.

Dorothy used her broom to get closer too Alan.

'Hey listen you,just where do you think you're taking my friend Ginta?!'

'And why would that matter too you Miss?' He countered.

'Well that's none of you're buissness, but if you do anything to hurt him you're gonna be sorry!'

'Am I really someone you wanna be messing with young lady?Don't write check's you're broom can't cash.'

Dorothy took a step back. And now they looked prepared to fight. Until Snow stepped in.

'Hold on, nobody's fighting here,you're friend's with Ginta is that correct?'

Dorothy just blinked at Snow.

'Then she can't be a bad person Edward.'

'We need to continue let's go.' Alan said.

Snow bowed to Dorothy.

'We're going to train and become stronger Dorothy, see ya around!' Ginta said.

We walked for a bit more, and then we suddenly stopped.

'Okay this should be a good spot.'

'Hey Alan you never finished explaining what magical power was.' Ginta said.

'Well, magical power is something released by people who can use special arm,it's generated by both themselves and their arm.'

'Oh i get it now.' I said.

'I think i sort of understand.' Jack said..but he and Ginta looked clueless.

'Basically as you use an arm you gain experience, you become stronger and then become more skilled,that creates more magical power which serves as an indication of you're ability.' I said.'Is that right Alan?'

'Yes, and for the record i can't sense any magical power from any of you.'

'WHAAA?'

'Oi, what are you baka's so surprised about, did you expect too have a ton of magical power right away?' I said.

'How can that be?It doesn't make sense in this world i'm stronger than ever.'

'Physical strength is different than magical power.'

'Yeah but Ginta and I can both use arm.'

'Okay, let's see your's then.' Alan said.

'WEAPON ARM, BATTLE SHOVEL!'

The shovel appeared in Jack's hand.

'How's that?'

Alan made a face..then his cheeks puffed up...and then he burst out laughing.

'AHAHAHAH BATTLE? IT'S JUST A SHOVEL, YOU ACTUALY SAID BATTLE SHOVEL!'

'Well as long as you're laughing, i might as well show you my excuse for a weapon.'

'Alright..can't be worse than him.'

Ginta and Jack started snickering...I AM SO GONNA GET THEM.

'WEAPON ARM, TWIN FANS!'

The fans materialised..and Ginta and Jack burst out laughing..i just hung my head sadly.

'What's so funny?Her weapon is actualy good, it suits her...you know Stella..you're mom used too use those..i guess you inherited everything, the outfit she fought in, her will and weapon.'

'Look i know you guys have arm, but learning how to use them..is gonna take some time.'

'Yeah..especialy for some of us!' Ginta said refering to me.

I growled at this...THAT DOES IT!  
I lunged at him , i forgot i still had my fans. I hit him in the face..it left a scratch.

'Ow, hey come on i was joking!'

Then i noticed something, they aren't ordinary fans, they had knives stuck beneath the fabric, they we're made to look weak for a purpose. I smiled at this.

'Let me give you an example, you wouldn't throw a sword? Or hit with a bow? WELL THAT'S HOW YOU'RE USING YOU'RE ARM!'

'Well then how do we use them?'

'Try these magic stones, go on place them on Babbo.'

'They should start to unlock his true capabilities.'

'Give em a try.'

Alan placed the orbs into the slots on Babbo's hammer.

Tingly feeling is back, i'm guessing it's Dorothy again.

'There see that.'

'Hold on just a sec.'

'I know you're there come on out.' He yelled at the trees.

Dorothy came out just like i thought.

'Doesn't that woman have a clue when she's not wanted?' Babbo exclaimed.

'How rude!' Dorothy said.

'Okay let's go.'

'Wait a minute, you still haven't told me how to use these little stone things, I don't want to use it wrong and mess things all up.'

'Look you aren't getting any instructions so you're gonna have to figure it out on you're own.'

He held out an arm.

'Dimension arm, training gate!'

He pulled me too the side.

Two doors appeared on the floor, on one of them we're Ginta and Snow, and on the other we're Jack and Dorothy. However i had stayed next to Alan. The door's opened and they all fell through screaming like door's closed.

'But Alan, what about me?' I asked.

'You'll be training with me, since there isn't an equal number of us with that woman showing up and i can't let you go in without a partner.'

'Alright then.'

'Go ahead, summon you're fans.'

'Okay, WEAPON ARM, TWIN FANS!'

'Now try attacking me.'

I got into a fighting stance, my arms spread, fans by my side. I ran toward Alan..but when i tried hitting him he simply moved..and i hit right into a tree..oi..Baka Stella..*sweatdrop*

'Come on, is that the best you can do?'

I lunged again, this time i moved faster, i realise i could use the dust to my advantage, so i blew some into Alan's face using one fan, and hit him with the other.

It left a nasty scratch on his neck.

'Nice job, come on keep going.'

I attacked again, this time he grabbed me by the leg and threw me on the ground, it really hurt.

'You're already giving up? I expected more from you.'

'No way am I giving up!'

'That's the spirit!'

* * *

**Li-chan: That's a wrap!  
Stella: YAY I CAN FINALY LEARN TO FIGHT!  
Li-chan: Yup!Now please wrap this up, i need to get some sleep, big day tomorrow! I'm getting a new puppy tomorow! YAY!I'm gonna have her be my sidekick!  
Stella:*sweatdrop*..okay?..Please read and REVIEW! I'm really starting to question her sanity...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Li-chan:FINALY HOPE HAS BEEN RETURNED TOO ME!  
Ginta: I'm glad you're happy again Li-chan.  
Li-chan: Also, INTRODUCING MY OFFICIAL PARTNER IN WRITING...DUNTUNDUNTUNNNNNN PEGGY-CHAN!  
Peggy-chan: great too be here *woof*  
Dorothy:Great..another talking dog..oi  
Peggy-chan: I'm doing the disclaimer today! Li-chan only owns Stella her arm and Judith, she of course owns me, as i am her loving pet...but i have no role in the story so..just read kay?**

* * *

Stella's POV

Alan and I trained hard for most of the day, I wonder how the others are doing. Knowing them..Ginta's probably trying his best with Snow admiring and supporting him Jack's probably complaining and Dorothy's probably torturing him.

'Well you're actualy up to a good start Stella.' Alan said.

'Thank you Alan-sama.'

'Come on, no one said you could get a brake.' He said.

'Kay'

This time I had a plan, since i could wind too my advantage... I went as far from Alan as i could.

Alan's Pov  
I saw Stella getting farther away from me..i decided not to question her actions, she probably had a plan.  
I sudenly felt a strong magical power nearby.

'Hey, you over there, show yourself.' I said.

'It's been a long time, ey Alan?'

Wait..that voice sounds familiar.

'Do I know you?'

I turned around too se a boy with spiky blue hair, wait..my mind flashed back too the first war games..he was the kid that joined us!

'I don't believe it,is it really you I remember when you we're just a weird kid who wormed his way into the cross-guard you've really grownup ey Alviss?'

We we're startled when we heard a distinct KYA..oi must be Stella.

Stella's Pov  
Okay, i am ready. My plan was simple, i hope it works.

I got into a fighting stance.

'Okay, here goes nothing.'

I charged toward Alan..wait..who was he talking too?Too late too think, i kept going faster  
and faster, when i came closer too Alan i saw him talking too...no way...JERK-FACE?!

'WHAT THE?' I wasn't looking we're I was going..too busy staring at Stu-ALVISS!So i was  
headed right for a tree.

'KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' *CRASH* And just like that I was on the floor,happily twitching in pain.*TWITCH* *TWITCH*

'Stella..when i said you should try attacking again..I meant me..not the tree.' Alan said sarcasticaly.

I got up and brushed the dust off my dress.

'Yeah,yeah, the real question is- I ponted an accusing finger at Alviss.'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE JERK-FACE?!'

His eyebrow twitched in annoyance and he slapped my hand away.

'None of you're business.' He answered.

'Say Alan, if he's causing you any trouble would you let me kick him a couple of times, after all i should practise on an actual target, shouldn't I?'

'Relax Stella, he's a friend.'

'Well' he doesn't act very friendly, if you ask me.' I huffed.

'You should learn to mind you're manners and respect Alviss, stupid!' Bell said.

'Or i could practise on the little fly over there, she's not so important, right Alan?'

'*sigh* Stella please stop threathening everyone,..you're really starting too remind me of Angela..too much.'

Are you talking about, THAT Angela?' Alviss asked.

'Yes, i mean the woman who took care of you as if you where her own.'

'Whoah, whoah whoah, hold on a sec, why would my mom take care of that baka?' Stella asked.

'Angela's you're mom?!...I see no resemblence..you have none of her kindness..or her inteligence.' Alviss said.

'WHY YOU-'

'Okay, before you start fighting again let me explain, when Alviss came too the cross-guard he was just a kid, and you we're still pretty young when you're mom was in the cross-gard, she left soon after Alviss came, she wanted too fully devote too you Stella,since Alviss was just a kid and she was known too be very nurturing, she took care of him..but then..some things happened..and you're mom decided too give up the cross-guard so the same wouldn't happen too you.'

Alviss looked kind of sad.

'What happened?'

'You see those marks on Alviss's arm's?'

'Yeah.'

'It's called the zombie tattoo, it spreads all over you're body eventualy, once it does..you become just like Phantom..a living corpse.'

I frowned at this.

'When Phantom went on his rampage..he killed a lot of people..including you're dad..you're mother had witnessed it , being naive as he was back then..Alviss tried too stop Phantom..but instead of killing him Phantom said he'd give him a gift..and he cursed him with the zombie tattoo you're mother saw this, she said she was giving up the cross-guard, she wanted to go and protect you, she didn't want the same too happen too you Stella.'

I just stood there, my eyes we're blank.

_Poor Alviss.  
_  
'It spread since the last time i saw you,we both payed a great price Alviss.' Alan said.

'It won't be long before this tattoo takes over my body, we have too make sure Phantom is dead this time, that's why i used gate keeper clown and summoned Ginta here.'

'I see, so you're the one that brought Ginta here into Mar and Judith being sly as she is, must have predicted it and used the opportunity too send Stella here too.'

_Glad that's cleared up._

'Danna and I became good friends when we fought together, do you intend to fight along side Ginta too?'

Alviss sweatdropped.

'Are you kidding me?Friend's with him?He's too weak he'd just hold me back.'

'Oi, must you be so rude, he'll get stronger for crying out loud!I've only trained a day and i feel much more capable already.' I said.

'It is true, you've made remarkable progress Stella.' Alan said.

'Thank you Alan-sama.'

'Listen I saw too many of my comrades die in the first great war, i never want too go through that hell again, not ever, what good would it do too become Ginta's friend?'

'I suppose, i know that he is weak and he always slacks off far more than he should , but you called Ginta here and he was able too find the arm i sealed away.'

'Aiii, Alan-sama, this is boring you're supposed too be training me.'

'Alright then, go ahead attack me, once you manage too beat me without using the dust or anything else.I'll tell you a bit about you're guardian.'

I was as determined as ever.

I got into a fighting stance. Alviss actualy showed some interest.

'Okay kid, come at me!' Alan said.

I spread my arms, fans at my side. And i swiftly pounced at Alan.

I tried landing a hit, but he simply blocked it.I tried with both hands, block again.

It went like this: HIT, BLOCK, FAIL, HIT, BLOCK, FAIL, HIT, BLOCK FAIL.

I jumped a bit away from him.

'Giving up?'

A plan had formed in my head.

'Hmph, you wish!'

I charged again, I tried a hit, and i noticed Alan was actualy getting tired.I hit him, and he blocked it but instead of me simply trying again I supported my self on top of his arms and did a hand stand, I tried hitting him again then i did a carthweel using his head,i switched from hand stand too carthwheel several times till he was so tired his block finally failed..let's keep it simple, when i was done i was doing a hand stand on Alan's shoulders and one of my fans were pressed to his neck.

Blood trickled down Alan's neck.

I smiled at this.

'Nice job,...NOW GET OFF!'

'kay.' I sprang back too my feet.

'*sigh* I have too admit you did well, i'm tired as hell, use that speed and agility smartly in battle.'

'Duh, i'm not a dumbass like Ginta..

'Huh, you actualy pulled through...you're not bad..Alviss said.

'Thanks-

'For a girl.' He finished.

_Okay stud, if that's how you wanna play it._

'Thanks anyway stud.' I said winking at him.

He actualy blushed, and then he turned his head away.

'I told you not too call me that..

'Whatever rocks you're boat.' I shrugged.

Alan chuckled at us.

'You know Alviss there are other ways too ask a girl out.' Alan said.

'WHA?ALAN!'

I burst out laughing at his face, it was priceless.

'Alright Stella, i told you if you won i'd tell you about you're guardian, go ahead summon it.'

'Okay'

'GUARDIAN ARM SHYVANNA THE GREAT DRAGON!'

There was a bright white light and in front of me was the most beautiful dragon i had ever seen.

It was majestic, it's entire body was a deep purple. It's wings we're magnificent.

My reaction was like...

'KAWAIIII DRAGONNNNN *GLOMP* KAWAI KAWAI KAWAIIIIIII.'

Alviss and Alan: *sweatdrop*

The dragon nuzzled against my cheek.

'This is you're guardian, but what you must know is that this is a special guardian, she fought alongside you're dad, it seems all the arm you got we're from you're parents, as i said she fought with you're dad so she will be very protective of you. In and out of battle. And don't worry she's more loyal than some dogs so she won't ever disobey you.'

'Hello misstress i am glad you are pleased with my apperance, would you like to name me, or is it not important?'

'First of all, don't call me misstress simple Stella will do, second of course it matters!And third..i mean I actualy thought you're name was Shyvanna, i'd like too stick with that.'

'It was the name my previous master gave me, but i asumed you would wish too change it.'

'Of course not i like the name plus name's aren't for changing.'

We chatted for a bit, i noticed Alviss and Alan where in the middle of their own conversation..Alviss looked pissed for a sec, and then he left.

After that, Alan explained too me how time worked in mar and the training gate, one day in Mar equaled sixty days in the training gate they we're staying in there for three days..and i don't need to calculate the rest..do I?

We trained for two days, i was getting better and better at fighting and i was trying to learn how to fly Shyvanna without braking anything...in my body..and in Mar..

The third day had finaly came, Alan looked very tired, but he couldn't even go to sleep because if he did he'd turn into Ed.

There was a rustle in the bushes.

'So there you are.' Ian stepped out from them.

'Jigs up Fido.'

Ian approached.

'Clever of you too block you're magic though,It wasn't easy too track you down.'

'So can I help you with something then?Or did you want another beating?'

Ian smiled wickedly.

'Where's my pal Ginta?'

'Now that is a difficult question, i think he mentioned something about going for a swim-

He was cut off when Ian hit him with his wip.

'Not fighting back this time tough guy? i think this isn't the best strategy for you.'

'*LAUGH* Actualy i was starting too get bored,but now you can help me stay awake.'

'Very funny,you know i don't really like you I just can't stand that smug face of your's.'

'I wanna se you in tears.'

He raised his hands attacking again, Alan merely took of his jacket and blocked the attack.

_WHAT IS HE DOING? HE SHOULD USE HIS ARM, HE'S CRAZY! Wait..maybe he can't because he's already using the training gate! I better help._

I jumped in and blocked some of the attacks for Alan.

'Ah, if it isn't the damsel in distress, where did you run off too last time?I hear Phantom would love to have a word with you and that he would love the person who brought you too him even more.'

I countered more attacks, till he wrapped one of his wips around my leg and lifted me into the air.

'Gotcha!You'll make a good prize for Phantom!'

Alan jumped and broked the chain.

'Stella get out of here, it's too dangerous if they catch you they could take you too Phantom.'

'But Alan!'

'No buts, now summon Shyvanna.'

'..okay...GUARDIAN ARM SHYVANNA THE GREAT DRAGON.'

Shyvanna appeared.

'Shyvanna i want you too take Stella and get as far from here, for the time being.'

'WHAT BUT-

'Do it!You won't want you're misstress in danger, do you?'

Shyvanna nodded.

I looked down sadly. And got on too her back, she flew high up.

'Please just stay here, i want too see what's going on!I'm not in danger here..so please..

'Alright.'

I could only watch as Alan took so many hits..i felt horrible..and useless...i really am just a damsel in disstress...

Alan looked ready too fall, another hit was heading his way, when suddenly GINTA jumped out and blocked it!

I saw Snow get out of the training gate.

Ginta fought off every single hit Ian sent his way, he used a kind of sword..I guess this is the true purpouse of Babbo that everyone mentioned.

Ginta shot multiple..pink..bubbles at Ian..okay..i don't quite understand...might as well see..

At a closer look they looked like little pink Babbo's..still don't get it though?

Ian destroyed all of them..smoke came out...so their bombs...clever boy.

After one more hit Ian was on his knees.

'Shyvanna i think it's safe now.'

'Are you certain?'

'Yeah..now please.'

She flew me down too them. I jumped of her back.

'Stella?'

'I'll explain later now-

'GINTAAAA'

*GLOMP*

Can you guess who that was...well if you can't it was Dorothy...Snow was...on fire to say the least..she didn't look very happy..oi jealosy jealosy..

Jack came out next.

'Long time no see, ey Ginta?But I have too say,I'M SO JEALOUS OF YOU WITH DOROTHY!'

I was like -.-.

I noticed..a little late..but hey..i can't help that i'm such a...okay i'm a baka..I noticed there was a masked guy with Ian..or was it a girl..by Alviss's explanation she/he was a pawn. She/He looked ready too fight.

She/He pointed her/his spear at Jack.

'He has the weakest magical power, so I might stand a chance.'

'I'd take that as an insult, he doesn't know who he's messing with..now do it!' Dorothy said.

Jack used his shovel to create an earthquake knocking back the pawn..and that was it, she/he was done.

Ian approached the pawn.

'Ginta, i'll make a deal with you.' He pulled out an arm.

'This sacred arm is healing angel it can relieve pain and heal wounds,let me use it and i will give it too you please let me use it on Gido.'

'But he's just a pawn,that's pretty unusual compassion for a chess piece, right?' Alan said.

'Yeah, it's a deal.' Ginta said.

'That mean we can treat you're wounds too, right Ed?What do ya say?'

'You're sure a naive one kid.'

Ian held the pawn in his sat him/her up.

Then he took of the mask too reveal that it in fact was a girl.  
_  
Now i see what he's so worried about, he must be in love with his girl._

'Wow, that pawns actualy a girl.' Ginta said.

He used the arm and healed her.

'I'm so sorry Ian, sorry.' She said.

'Ginta, I may have lost this time,but next time it'll be you're turn.' Ian said. He threw the healing arm to Ginta.

'If you got that much stronger,well there's no reason i can't do it,it isn't over between us don't forget about me.' He and the girl teleported away.

'Well, look at that,we actualy beat those two Ginta.' Jack said.

'You've gotten way stronger, huh Jack?'

'Well it wasn't exactly easy, uh Ginta somethings different did you get taller?'

'AM I?REALLY!I GREW!BY HOW MUCH?HEY WHERE'S A MIRROR?'

He got up too Jack's face.

'Uhh,Ginta can you give me a little space here?You're not Dorothy.'

'How long are you two gonna keep fooling around?,now that you can finally contribute something to the group where off to the Hild continent.'Alan said.

'Hild continent?'

'It's across the ocean, just south of Pazurika island where we are , we're going to save the people from the monsters who started another war.'

We all nodded except Dorothy..

'Me too?' She asked.

Alan was going to say something..but he started babbling and then he fainted, it must have been from lack of sleep..since he was instantly replaced by Ed.

'What?A dog?' Dorothy screamed.

'It's nice too see you Ed.' Snow said.

'Oh, my, my princess!It's been quite a long time!' Ed cried.

'Oh that's right we never told Dorothy about you're transformation and everything.' Jack said.

'By the way Stell could you explain..the dragon?'

'Her name is Shyvanna and she is my guardian, all you need to know.'

'Okay...

'Ginta my boy, i've been watching you from inside Alan and you should be quite proud of yourself.' Ed said.

'Hehe, Yeah well..

'However, I am appaled that you would steal a kiss from our princess in the ice castle!UNFORGIVABLE!'

Dorothy:WAIT WHAT?WHEN DID THEY KISS?  
Ginta: *blush*O.O*blush*  
Snow:*blush*  
Dorothy:STAY AWAY FROM HIM PRINCESS,WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT KISSING HER?'  
Jack:*crying *  
Me: -.- OI...

* * *

**Li-chan:That is a wrap!  
Peggy-chan:Yup, please review voice you're opinion!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Li-Chan: Hi! Here I am with chappy 7!And...wow i don't have much too say...well then...Nanashi..disclaimer please..  
Nanashi:Kay, Li-chan only owns Stella,Stella's arm and Judith.**

* * *

Stella's Pov

'Ey, Ginta what is that?' Jack reffered too an odd necklace Ginta was wearing, it had something like..a dog tag maybe..the picture on it reminded me of Babbo.

'Huh?What do you mean?'

'That, is it a new arm?'

'This, it's a dog tag, what do ya think?Snow made it for me, cool huh?'

_And my guess is correct, it is a dog tag,aww it's cute of Snow too make it for Ginta._

Jack looked pretty annoyed..

'Sweet..looks good.'

'GINTAAAA you can have my dagger ring, here!' Dorothy offered Ginta her arm.

'I already have Babbo's dagger arm so i don't need it!'

Dorothy's responce...

'WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA'

'AHAHAHAHHA!They modeled that dog tag after me!It's an exelent decision!In my opinion!' Babbo said.'Look at it's circular perfection it's stickly nose it's well grown facial hair!Couldn't be more perfect!'

'You're sure this is a good emblem for us princess Snow?' Ed questioned.'I'm not so..

Snow nodded.

'But perhaps a more suitable design might be-

'PUT A SOCK IN IT YOU UNGRATEFUL MUTT IT'S PERFECT!' Babbo yelled.

'How dare you call me a mutt!'

'Uhh why do we need an emblem?' Jack asked.

'Well, it's a symbol for our team of course!You see, there are three main powers fighting in the world of Mar,the chess pieces who are trying too gain control of the world of Mar,the cross guard who fight them and the thieves guild known as Luberia.' Snow explained.

'But aren't you guys trying too defeat the chess pieces too?' Dorothy asked.

'Yeah, of course.' Ginta replyed.

'But why start a new team at all?Why not just join up with the cross guard?Wouldn't that be a lot easier?' Dorothy asked.

'No, on the day before I ran away from Lestava the castle oracle spoke these very words too me:'Leave the castle quickly princess,start a new army find eight comrades who will serve as you're protectors as well as heroes for the world of Mar if you fail it will mean dark times for us all.' Snow said.

'Eight?'

_Let's see, Ginta, Jack,Alan AND Ed, Babbo, Dorothy and me, that makes six,two are missing, wonder who they are?_

'The cross guard is practicaly destroyed, we can't depend on their forces for protection, with the boss gone now, they no longer have the ability to function as a strong unit we have to form our own team who can save the world of Mar.' Snow said.

'Well okay counting Snow that makes us an army of nine right?We're gonna need a name though and my vote is for team Mar.'

Snow nodded.

'Sounds cool.' Jack said.

'Well i'm not against it, Mar it is then!' Ed said.

'Team Mar, sounds good.' I said.

'How about Babbo's victory riders I like that!' Babbo said.

'How about you keep you're mouth shut,cause that was terrible.' Dorothy said.

'HOLD YOU'RE TONGUE YOU UNGRATEFUL GIRL YOU WOULDN'T KNOW TERRIBLE IF IT HIT YOU RIGHT ON THE-

'HOW ANNOYING!' Dorothy said.

'Alright team Mar.' Ed held out an arm. 'Shall we continue?' He threw the arm, and it turned into a..carpet..not just a carpet..a flying carpet!

'It's a magic carpet, an arm used for transportation, unlike the chess pieces,we don't have any powerful arm to travel too distant location's.I believe this should be more than sufficient too cross from Pazurika island too the main contintent.' Ed said.

'Alright, next stop the Hild continent.' Ginta said.

_Let's see i could fly on Shyvanna..but that would be pretty boring and lonely..WORKS FOR ME!KYA!_

'I'll just fly on Shyvanna.' I said hopping on her back.

'I'll go solo too.' Dorothy said jumping on her broom.

'So Shyva tell me something about yourself.' I said.

'Shyva?..Who is this Shyva?' Shyvanna asked.

I chuckled at this.

'It's a nickname silly!You know what that is right?'

'..I'm embarassed too say i don't, i know some things about human life..but i have never learned about that..

'It's like a short version of you're name or a way too tease you for something in you're appearence or personality,in this case Shyva would be short for Shyvanna, got that?'

'I believe I understand now, thank you mis-Stella for teaching me this, i am quite facinated by you're world,You humans are such complex beings.'

'Yeah, i guess..

'Unfortunetly i haven't learned much, my masters didn't talk too me that much...

'Not even my dad?'

'No, they didn't think that since I was an arm i had real feelings and that i could think so they discarded me as a mere weapon.'

'That's stupid of them.'

'If you say so mistress Stella.'

'Shyva...what did I say?'

'I mean just Stella, sorry!'

'*laugh* That's okay.'

'Look there's land up ahead!'

'That must be the Hild contintent you and you're comrades spoke of.'

'Yeah.I'm sure it-

I was cut off when a spear flew right at me and Shyvanna.

'WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!'

Shyvanna dodged all of them,Dorothy was okay too but the carpet was busted and everyone on it was falling.

'Oh, i hope the poor dears are all okay.' Shyvanna said.

'I'm sure their fine.' Dorothy said flying next too us.

'So Stella, I notice you've gotten some magical power since last time, it's actualy a lot..I have too say it might be stronger than mine...it might..so don't get cocky!' She said.

'Don't worry i'm not a show off like Ginta or Jack, thanks anyway, this is Shyvanna.'

'You mean you're arm?The dragon?Why would you name a-

'Please, I must inform you that just because I am an arm you shouldn't regard me as uninteligent or emotionless I posses both.'

'Okay..so she can talk too..interesting..sorry I didn't mean too insult you, i am Dorothy.'

'It's alright,my apologies for snapping at you i am just tired of people who believe me too be emotieonless and stupid just because I am an arm, and don't be surprised by my ability too speak either, contrary too the belief of you humans their are much more talking arm in the world than you think, they are rare, but they exist i's not just Babbo and I.'

'Interesting.' I said.

'Well it is a pleasure too formaly meet one of Stella's comrades.'

'It's my pleasure too, i'd love too chat more, but we better see what the others are up too, I see something going on down there.' Dorothy said.

'Okay, Shyva fly us down.'

'Alright.'

We flew down,I got there first and dismounted Shyvanna, the others we're surounded by a lot of people.I noticed the emblem, their Luberian thieves. A guy with a bandanna was standing there talking too Ginta, I guess he's the leader.

'If you are the thieves guild of Luberia, do you intend too steal all of our arm?' Snow approached the guy, i followed and stood next too her.

'Come on, we we're just passing through, can't you cut us some slack?' I asked.

The guy looked like he realised something...Dorothy landed next too us.

The guy just stared at the three of us...mostly at our chests..and then our legs since they we're exposed, due too the fact that Snow wore a skirt and Dorothy and I both wore dresses.

'SUCH SMOOTH LEGS!' He yelled.

_Well, this guy's a total pervert._

'What's going on?'Dorothy asked.

'How could i have missed these three hotties?I could never steal from such hot babes!NO WAY!I'D RATHER TAKE THEM TO DINNER!' He exclaimed before his men dragged him off somewhere...i'm guessing this is a habit of his..

'WOW!He sure has good taste if he thinks i'm a hottie!He's not so bad looking!' Dorothy said.

Me and Snow sweatdropped..and Jack started crying..again...

Shyvanna returned back into her arm the guy, who's name Snow told me was Nanashi, approached us again.

'We've been trying to capture the chess pieces too avenge our comrades, but we haven't had any luck so far and we've lost all comunication with our agent's working elsewhere, since you too consider the chess pieces you're enemies, i'd like too invite you back too our fortress with us.' Nanashi said.

Ginta turned to us.

'I don't know why but i think we can trust them,Snow?'

'Luberia is a thief network, they gather information from all over Mar, this might be a good way too see what the chess pieces have been up too.' Snow replyed.

'Yeah.'

'And that Nanashi,he doesn't seem so bad.' She added.

Ginta turned back too Nanashi.

'We'll go then.'

'Okay,let's take our guests home men,dimension arm Andata,activate!Transport all humans in the area too Luberia fortress.'

There was a flash of light, and we where all teleported into what i asumed was there headquarters, it was pretty messy all the furniture was scattered around.

We told him everything, how we met, and all that.

'So, the princess of Lestava,a kid from another world, a strange arm used once by Phantom and a girl who Phantom wants and who also happens too be from another world, no wonder their after you guys,but instead of running you established team Mar to fight them.' Nanashi said.

'Yeah,we're going too save this world and preserve it's beauty!' Ginta said.

'Beauty huh?You may already be too late.' He said.

'Look at this.' He threw three magic stones into the air, they created a projection of a horrible scene...it was a town..or used too be..everything in it was destroyed and it was burning..

'This is the reality of Mar,Elto town,Gairulle,Akalpa port, by our estimate they destroyed half of the kingdom's and city's.'

'How can that be?This all happened while we we're training?It can't be real!' Ginta said.

'There's something you might want too see. This way.' He said motioning for us to follow.

He led us too..what looked like a graveyard...it was awful..

'Buried here are my Luberian comrades,i'll never forget them.I'm not the only one,People are digging graves all across the world of Mar,now that the chess pieces have declared war.'

'That's right,if this is anything like the previous war,these attacks are only the first step,soon the chess pieces will take this war in an even more brutal direction!' Ed said.

'Well then what comes after this?' Jack asked.

'War games,after destroying much of the world and fostering fear and hatred among the people of Mar they will offer up a competiton,this way they can kill those who might rebel against them and acuire their arm,eliminating the strong and forcing the weak to live in fear, in the games six years ago Danna and Alan entered too lead the crossguard too victory, because they lost in the previous war the chess pieces will most definetly want revenge it shouldn't be long before it happens again,just like it did six years ago.' Ed finished.

Ginta angrily punched the wall.

'A game?They found a way too kill even more people and they call it a game?!Now i understand, now i understand why everyone is trying too stop the chess pieces,we have too stop them they have too be destroyed completely!' Ginta growled.

One of Nanashi's men ran too us.

'Sir, we've located some of the chess pieces,their in Vestry too the north west,their still on the rampage!'

'Vestry, town of the underground lake i've been there before so we can use Andata to get there.'

'Vestry?'

'Yes it's a beautiful town of water,so team Mar, will you join up with Luberia we can all be there in an instant.'

'What?We're teaming up with thieves?' Jack said.

'That's sounds good too me!' Dorothy said.

'You can't make that desision for us!' Babbo countered.

'What do you think Snow?' Ginta asked.

'And he would be the seventh person, wouldn't he?' She asked.

Ginta nodded.

'Okay Nanashi,we're going with you too Vestry.'

'Alright,Dimension arm Andata activate now!Transport everyone here too Vestry!'

We we're teleported again,however when we got there..we we're shocked too see everything destroyed,people we're scattered around..it looked horrible.

'This is the beautiful water town of Vestry?!' Ginta exclaimed.

* * *

**Li-chan: DONE!Sorry if i got some town names wrong..baka me xD And yeah Shyvanna's name is from Leauge of Legends xD..which i don't own ;)  
Stella: Read and Review!Hope you liked it!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Li-chan: Chappy 8!  
Stella: Enjoy!  
Peggy-chan: Let's see...Shyvanna why don't you do the disclaimer?  
Shyvana: Alright, Li-chan owns Stella, her arm(including me) and Judith,nothing else! Enjoy!**

* * *

Stella's Pov

'The village of water and Forests, Vestry. I visited this village before,and it was beautiful but now... Nanashi trailed off.

'It's so terrible.' Jack said.

A group of the villagers approached us.

'You people,what are you doing here?Are you chess pieces?Are you cross guard?What do you want with us?'

'No,no we're not chess pieces.' Ginta assured them.

'Not like it even matters our village is gone,our town is lost and it doesn't matter what happens to us,our help arived too late too save us,take what you want but the only thing emptier than the fields is our will too live,we have nothing left too live for.'

'Don't talk like that,you're still alive, you can start over,if you're fields are gone you can start plowing them again!' Ginta said.

'It's no use,we rebuilt once before and look where it got us, believe it or not i used too be a member of the cross guard,but even i couldn't do anything.' The man dropped to his knees.  
'Those two chess pieces walked right over us,we couldn't stop them.I couldn't save my village!I couldn't even save my family!' He cried.

'So,where did the chess pieces go after here?' Nanashi approached the man.

'Their still here in Vestry,they went down too the underground lake,they said soemthing about finding our hidden arm.' He finished.

'You ready Ginta?' Nanashi asked.

'Always,how 'bout you Babbo?'

'We are not cowards,we will not shriek from our duty.' Babbo said.

'I think i'll tag along this time too.' Dorothy said.

'And I'm coming along too.' Jack said.

'Ed and I will stay here and take care of the injured villagers, isn't that right Edward?' Snow said.

'Yes.'

'Sounds good.'

'Wh-What?!You don't actualy think you can fight those two?' The man from before said.

'Don't even waste you're time on that.' Another man added.

'Yeah,you're no match for those guys.' A third man said.

'Not to mention the legend.' The second man said.

'There are suppose too be unlucky ghosts guarding the underground lake,cursed ghosts.'

'Ghosts?'Jack gulped.

Ginta laughed at this. 'I'm not afraid of any stupid ghosts,you guys just wait here.'

Jack trembled with fear,everyone stared at him.

'I wasn't shaking!Nobody here's afraid of ghosts!Well i'm not anyway hehe...'

'Okay Jack, we get it already.' Dorothy said.

'Well in that case why don't you help us here?We're going too need to grow the entire villages food suply Jack,and you're the only person here who can help us do it.' Snow said.

Jack looked reasured. 'Alright,you leave it too me,there's nothing I do better than growing food.' He said giving a peace sign.

'Also, Stella if you don't mind, instead of going too fight, would you stay with us here and help?It will be easier with two of us here.'

'Well yeah but what could i possibly do?'

'Well i'm sure a lot of people are quite scared and saddened by the destruction of their village, you Stella have this soothing aura with you, you can calm people and make them happier!'

'Umm..if you say so..okay..but I really wanted too fight too...yeah sure why not...

_There I go again, avoiding the fight in some way..i'm so useless!Just a damsel in distress!_

'Okay, so Jack,Ed,Snow and Stella can take care of the villagers.'

'Okay.' Snow said.

'Make us proud Ginta.' Jack added.

'Don't mess up we 're counting on ya.' I said.

'We'll be waiting for you're return.' Ed said.

'Okay, you guys just hang in there.'

Ginta,Nanashi and Dorothy ran inside the cave.

'He's just a boy.' The first man said.

'If anybody in the world can pull this off it's Ginta.' Ed said.

'huh?'

'Well I knew that's what you we're thinking, am I right?'

'For some reason, Ginta has the ability to make everyone feel that way.' Snow said.

'That's right,you can believe in Ginta.' Jack said.

'Alright we should get started and get too work, right Edward,Stella?'

'That's right.' Ed said.

'Alright Snow.' I said.

She ran too a villager who seemed to be on the verge of death.

She kneeled beside him.

'Are you in much pain?'

'Don't worry we can help.'

'Yeah, no need to panick, you're wounds will be treated soon.' I said.

Snow closed her eyes, she looked like she was concentrating.

There was a bright glow, and the man was healed.

Jack had gone too help grow the crops.

Snow and I had been going around healing people, well she healed them I just said some nice things to calm them..cause some of them we're quite panicky saying things like..WE'RE DOOMED,IT'S THE END OF MAR,THE APOCALIPSE HAS COME!..yeah...

'So Snow...what was it like back in Lestava?'

'..Well before it was actualy nice, even in the early period when my step-mother showed up, but after she got greedy..It became unbearable.'

'I guess you we're lucky too have someone like Ed around.'

'Yes I was quite lucky!'

We talked for quite a while, while at the same time healing and calming down the villagers.

They we're all very impressed with Snow's abbility to heal them they we're quite thankful.  
But Snow looked very tired.

'Please,you should take a breather princess at this rate you're spirit won't be able too hold up under the strain.' Ed said.

'NO WAY!' Snow replied.

'OH NOO!IT'S STARTING TO HAPPEN AGAIN SHE'S IN ONE OF HER STUBBORN MOODS!' Ed cried.

'Edward,interupt me again and i'll turn you into a popsicle.' Snow said in a sickly sweet voice.

'*crying* I'll be good princess.'

I laughed at the pair.

Snow continued healing people, while i calmed them.

_I guess i'm good for something..*sigh* nope i'm still useless._

Then we saw Dorothy and Nanashi who was carrying a sleeping Ginta come out of the cave.

'We solved you're chess problem,the kid here took out one of them all by himself.' Nanashi said.

We all happily ran too them.

'I knew you could get the job done Ginta,I just knew it!' Ed said.

The villagers we're all in disbelief that a mere child could pull this off..well they better believe it!This is Ginta we're talking about!

'A ship?' Ed said, he looked in the direction of the sea, indeed a ship was there.

We all just stared at it in awe, not just of the ship, the entire scene,the sunset was beautiful.

_It's so romantic...too bad..no prince for me..I guess there's no such thing as a useless princess getting her prince._

My mind flashed back to Alviss for some reason.

_Why the heck am I thinking about this jerk again?Oi..I really need to clear my head and..calm down my hormones...hot...hot...HOT...MUST CALM DOWN..KYAAAA THIS IS SOO HARD...Am I talking too myself?...I have oficialy lost it..._

We placed our sleeping bags near the entrance to the town.

Ginta had been asleep the whole time, till morning.

'Ginta,Ginta wake up,Ginta!' Snow shook him awake.

His eyes snapped open.

'It's morning already.' Snow added.

Ginta got up into a sitting position.

'Oh goody,I'm glad you finaly woke up.' Snow said.

'Well good morning Ginta.' Dorothy said.

'Hey.' He replied.

'Don't you remember what happened?' Babbo asked.

'Uh,well ummm we used you're version three to beat up that spiky haired goth guy right?'

'Version three?' i questioned.

'Yeah i created it while I was in the training gate, it'sa guardian a gargoyle.'

'Oh no I should have known you would have tried something like that!OH...That explains it we couldn't wake you up!And I was worried about you Ginta.' Snow said.

'Uh..asleep?For how long?'

'It's morning already kid.' Nanashi said.

'Oh man a gargoyle,I wish I could have seen you defeat-

Jack was cut off by a large crowd of villagers rushing in cheering.

They surrounded us.

'All the members of team Mar are heroes!We should have a banquet tonight!A banquet with our heroes!' A man said.

They soon ran too us and grabbed each of us and tossed us in the air, like a crowd surf.

Ginta:WOW, HAHAH!  
Snow:*scared to death* *shrieking*  
Dorothy:HEY!HANDS OFF THE GOODS BUDDY!  
Jack:This is kind of embarrasing!  
Me: WHAT THE?WATCH THE HANDS BUDDY!Oi..maybe this isn't so bad..  
Nanashi: I could get used to this!  
Ed:So could I!

Well they lifted all of us...exept Babbo.

'Hey!Aren't you forgeting someone?AGAIN YOU ACT LIKE I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! He bounced up and down angrily.

'Babbo's right he's a hero too!'

They threw him up..but when he landed they couldn't quite hold him...and pretty soon they were all knocked out,leading them to dropping us, and then they sort of cussioned our fall.

'What was that?You're not even trying!' Babbo said.

'Oh, come on Babbo!You're heavy!I'll lift you up for them how's that?' Ginta said.

'No way!*BOUNCE*That doesn't count!*BOUNCE*You got the crowd surf!'*BOUNCE*'I WANT A CROWD SURF! *BOUNCE*

The villagers set up a kind of tent and a blanket which we sat on.

'Oh come on Babbo!You're not still upset?Are you?' Ginta asked.

'Of course I am!Why does everyone give you the credit for my victory?!'

'Babbo, why are you upset?The village is getting the banquet ready to honor all of us aren't they?' Jack said.

'He's right,who cares about the details?Just enjoy all the food and girls.' Nanashi said.

'Princess,I believe that Nanashi is one of the eight warriors the oracle foretold would join you in the war against the chess pieces.' Ed said.

'Yes,you are right, where do you suppose the last person is going to come from?'

'WAIT!JUST HOLD ON THERE!'

A guy in a carriage passed by rasing a lot fo dust.

'Who the heck?'

'Fear not simple folk of Vestry!Now that I have arived on the scene!I'll handle those chess pansies!' The guy yelled.

He had brown neck lenght hair with a pink bandana around his head.

He looked at all of us, his gaze focused on Ginta.

'You must be the piece in charge!I am the man who's going to bury you today!WEAPON ARM BATTLE HOE!'

And yeah just a plain stupid hoe appeared...

He charged at Ginta while yelling CHARGEEE, Ginta simply blocked.

'Not again, would you stop attacking me for no reason?!' Ginta said.

'You sir have the makings of a coward,state you're pathetic name!' Babbo yelled

The guy yelped in shock and backed away..yup never seen a talking arm.

'I am the righteous, arm wielding hero for the world of Mar,sir John Peach and I am here to right the wrongs you may or may not have done yet!'

'John Peach?' Ginta asked.

'Righteous hero of Mar?' Jack questioned.

'Any of you guys heard of him?' Nanashi asked.

'Nope.' Dorothy said flatly.

Standing on the cart where three..talking fruits?..with eyes and legs...?

'I am his companion Bulavey' The blue thing said.

'I am called Tulavey.' The red thing said.

'And this here is Cronvey.'

They reffered to the pink thing that bounced and stuck its tongue out..like a jack in the box...

'We heard vestry had been attacked by chess pieces and came to save the day like real heros.'

'Our leader is on a righteous mision,to defeat the foul chess pieces.'

_This guy looks phony._

'That's great!Hey Edward,do you think there's a chance John Peach is here to become our seventh comrade?' Snow asked.

'I..hope not.' Ed said.

'Ditto.' I added.

'Enough talk chump pieces!It's time to turn this talk into a-

'Wow!Hold on you have no idea who we even are!' Ginta said.

'Umm..who are you?'

Ginta told him our names, and how we deafeated the chess pieces that attacked Vestry.

'So you mean you guys we're the ones who defeated those chess people?'

'Yeah,we're called team Mar, we're fighting the chess pieces to protect the world of Mar just like you claim to be doing.'

'In that case,I guess we're-

'Hey, don't worry about it at least you're heart was in the right place.'

'-HOW DARE YOU GUYS STEAL THE CREDIT FOR MY GIG?I'VE BEEN PLANNING ALL THIS FOR YEARS!I WAS ABOUT TO MAKE A NAME FOR MYSELF BY STOPPING THOSE CHESS PIECES!AND YOU SWOOP RIGHT IN AND DO IT WITHOUT ME!'

'I think you're missing the point buddy!' Dorothy said.

'Why can't we all help the people of Mar?' Jack asked.

'JUST SHUT UP!'

'You guys steal my calling, and expect the world to call you heroes!'

'Jack's right the more heroes Mar has the better!' Ginta said.

'The nerve of this naive guy!' Babbo said.

'But John Peach,didn't you say you we're fighting to protect Mar just like we've been doing?' Snow said.

'Yeah, why you got a problem with that?'

'Why don't you join us since our teams both have the same goal.I think we should all be allies.'

Ed:I WAS AFRAID SHE'D ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT!  
Ginta: You want someone like him to join up with us?!  
Jack:Yeah that's a terrible idea.  
Babbo:I disapprove  
Dorothy:Count me out.  
Me: Not a chance.  
Nanashi: No way.

'Dont, worry about it I understand how all of you must feel,i'll just hire you all as my new henchmen.'

We all went like O.O.

The villagers started to notice that his cart was full of stolen loot.

'Our boss liberated these items from the nefarious sneak thieves.'

'You should be thankful.'

'You see John Peach IS a righteous hero,here to protect Mar.' Snow said.

'Ahahaha!Don't mention it!I've already decided to accept you're treasures as a reward.'

'WHAA?'

'How are you any better then those thieves then?Stolen property is still stolen property ya big dumb ape!' Ginta said.

'Oh, please I defeated the chess pieces remember that?What else would these simple villagers offer me as a reward?'

'We defeated the chess pieces!'  
_  
_'I'm the one who signed up for it!You went against my whole plan and did it on you're own!'

Okay..this is annoying..let's shorten the story..John Peach and Ginta agreed to have a contest ,if Ginta won John would have to return all the stuff to the villagers, If John won we would become his henchman..

Jack:O.O*SCREAM*  
Ed:*SCREAM*  
Dorothy:^_^ If Ginta's sure about it than so am I!  
Nanashi:Hey everyone loves gambling right?  
Me:Even if you lost i wouldn't listen to him..i'd probably just have Shyvanna eat him..  
Snow:OKAY THEN WE'RE READY TO HAVE A FOOT RACE!

Yeah the contest was a footrace..the path was easy round a volcano and back,they begun with Ginta in the lead, Nanashi mentioned how it was too bad we couldn't see what was going Dorothy used her dimension arm, that looked like a bird, with it flying above we would get a picture of what was going on..like a camera. John Peach cheated by using an arm,it didn't do much good when he crashed at the turn...baka..he tried using another dimension arm,Dorothy said it could teleport but that it was unstable and you could show up anywhere..he showed up in the volcano..literaly he was hanging from the edge crying. Ginta soon crossed the finish line, we pulled him out and then we returned to the village.

'Okay a deal's a deal, you promised now give the villagers back their stuff!'

'Maybe if i'd lost,but I haven't given up yet.'

'What?'

'Going back on you're word?You lying-

'What kind of a man are you?'

'Heroes don't lose, clearly something's gone wrong here.'

'Why did we even waste our time on this guy!' Babbo said.

'Do we fight him?' Jack asked.

'Yeah.' Ginta replied.

'You finaly get it!'.John Peach said.

'Stop!' Snow said.

'Snow?'

'You look at them John Peach, go on look at you're friends!' Snow said.

The three of them looked miserable.

'So you guys,you guys just want me too accept this defeat?'

'You're wrong,that isn't it at all.' You're friends want you to grow up and become a true hero,you don't need to go around beating up on other people.A hero isn't some strong guy who proves he's better than everyone it's someone you can always count on to sacrifice himself for the sake of for his friends,and I think what the world of Mar needs now more than ever is true hero's like that.' Snow said.

'Forget it,who want's too be a hero if it means there not better than anyone else!?'

'Hey didn't you hear anything she just said?'

A group of men ran toward us.

'Hey,what did you do with all our loot?' One asked.

'Hey, looks like you brought it back here.'

'You're one of those thieving sneaks!' John Peach said.

'Pardon me, but you're gonna have to give back all that stuff you stole!'

'You came at the perfect time for me to regain my honor and get off scott free,nobody step in to help now.'

'Don't worry,this is something i simply must see.' Babbo replyed.

'I'll handle them all by myself.'

Okay, long story short,he pulls out his battle hoe,tries attacking and they all kick his butt..then he bragged about beating them by himself the first time and that he beat their spider guardian, then he pulled out an arm with a spider pendant.

'GUARDIAN ARM DEMON TARANTULA!'

And...a giant..t-tarantula appeared...exuse me but i have arachophobia...okay not just of spiders..bugs too..they creep me out..what can i say?

'It activated!' Tulavay said.

'Yeah that guardian is so rare even the witches of Caldia don't have one.' Bulavay said.

_Okay, Ed said something about Dorothy being from Caldia, she should know about this thing._

'Hey,is that really true Dorothy?' Ginta asked.

'That's not an arm you'd actualy want.'

'Go get em big giant spidy!Open wide and eat up those bad guys!' John Peach yelled.

But the tarantula turned from the thieves to John Peach..and started chasing him instead.

'What is going on?' Ginta asked.

'Demon Tarantula is an ancient arm and a dangerous one it's impossible to control and it usualy does jsut what it wants, it can't return to arms status till it devours the person who summoned it to begin with,which is why most people don't exactly go around using it.'

'oohh..No wonder it's so rare.'

'I don't know where or how he found that thing,but there's no way he defeated it himself he must have left out part of the story.'

Bulavay,Tulavay and Cronvey ran too help John Peach,the tarantula caught them and started bringing them closer to its mouth John Peach surprisingly climbed up the spiders leg and tried holding it's mouth open just in time to stop it from eating his friends.

Ginta stepped in.

'Babbo hammer arm time!'

Babbo turned into his hammer form.

'I HATE SPIDERS!' Ginta yelled as he hit the spider with Babbo.

Surprisingly it was gone in one hit, it returned back to arm form.

'You did it Ginta!' Snow said.

We all laughed at his victory.

..While..the four idiots just hugged each other and cried.

Sunset came and it was time John Peach left,he said some nice word,Ginta told him he could become strong. And Snow thankfuly declared that he in fact wasn't the eight member.

'Well then if it's okay with the rest of you, shouldn't we get back to what's really important?' Babbo asked.

We all laughed like crazy at this.

'BANQUET TIME!' We all yelled.

* * *

**Li-chan: That is it,next chappy the war games start!And I know i shortened some of the story, but I simply believe some of the dialogue is unnececary also i might have gotten the names of the three fruity guys wrong, Sorry!  
Peggy-chan: We're all looking forward to this *woof*  
Stella: See ya next chappy reader peoplez!Read and review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Li-chan: HIYAAA IT's the one the only CHAAAPTER 9  
Stella:Enjoy..wow this enjoy thing is becoming repetitive?  
Li-chan:..well not really much too say...OO ALMOST FORGOT! I'd like to thank Zephyros-Phoenix for her constant great advice! Thank you Zephy!Stella disclaimer please...OH AGAIN ALMOST FORGOT This chapter is the begining of the war games, so it starts with the banquet..we're some may have gotten drunk..so expect lots of ranting..  
Stella:Li-chan owns Me,Judith,my arm and my parents.**

* * *

Stella's Pov(before hangover)

The banquet was great! Everyone was doing their own thing, Ginta and Jack we're stuffing their faces, Babbo was drinking something called Papulla nut juice,Dorothy was sitting by herself eating, Nanashi was drinking away whilst being surounded by girls, I was sitting with the princess and Ed, they we're the best company.

Ed left too talk to Ginta about something

'This is so fun, huh Snow?' I said.

'Yes,it is wonderful!But i'm kind of thirsty.'

'So am I.'

I noticed bottles of that thing Babbo and Nanashi where drinking.  
I grabbed one and handed it too Snow.

'Here, everyone else is drinking it why shouldn't we?' I asked.

'Okay, i'm not sure what it is but if everyone else is fine...Sure why not.'

And then we drank. We soon drank an entire bottle.

'I-It's really sweet huh Snow?*hiccup*

'Yeah *hiccup* sweet!' *hiccup*

Then it was two bottles,three bottle,four,five,six..

And after that everything is a blur..

Ed's Pov  
'Princess,Stella I have returned and-  
I just stared dumbfounded at the sight before me...it was...the Princess...and Stella..laughing and rolling on the floor.

'Eddd, I heard the princess slur.' LET'S CUT LOOSE TONIGHT WE'RE GONNA HAVE FUN!'

'PRINCESSS YOU DRANK THE PAPULLA NUT JUICE DIDN'T YOU PRINCESS?'

'Aha' She nodded.'AHAHAHAHAHAHAA'

'HEYYYYYY ED!' ..Stella was even worse..

'Umm..yes Stella?'

'...'

'umm...Stella did you want something?'

' I WANT...I WANT...I WANT TOO SINGGGGGGG AND DANCEEE!THIS YOU KNOW THIS IS ALL THAT MEANIE ALVISS'S FAULTTTT HE'S SOO MEANNN...AND HOT!

Okay...

'HEYYY, DON'T TALK LIKE THATTTT MY GINTA IS WAY HOTTERR *HICCUP*

'Girls, I reccomend you keep you're voices down before someone sees you and starts thinking you've lost it..

'NOOO MUST SCREAM *SCREAMING*

'O.O This is starting to get out of control...

'STELLA-CHAAAAAN?'

'YEEEEEEESSSS SNOW-CHAN?'

'...LET'S DANCE!'

'okay.'

They grabbed each other by the hands and started spinning around in circles...

'WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Was what Stella said.

'WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEE YEYYY AHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHAHAHA...Was what Snow said.

Suddenly Stella stopped, she looked kind of gloomy.

'umm Stella?Are you alright?'

'Ed..I must tell you something..

'Okay then go on.'

'I...

'Yes?'

'I...

'Yes..just say it.'

'I-I-I...I NEED A HUGGGG *SOB* *SOB*!'

*FALL ANIME STYLE*

Then Stella and Snow started crying..

'ED! WHY ARE YOU SOOO MEAN..GIVE STELLA A HUG!'

'If you say so..princess'

'NOOOO PERVERT PUPPY! WHY YOU HUG ME? HUH ? HUUUUHHH? NO HUG ME! NO HUG STELLA CHAN..STELLA CHAN NAPPY TIME!*faints*

'OHHH POOOR STELLAAAAA GO SLEEPY BYE...*YAWN* BYE BYE *faints*

'Oh dear, well atleast they can't cause anymore trouble while their asleep.'

After a while, not much had changed. Everyone was still doing the same thing, exept Dorothy went off somewhere, Ginta followed.

'*yawn* good nap, I feel much happier now!' Snow awoke..

'Princess are you feeling-

'WHERE IS THAT WITCH DOROTHY GOING OFF WITH MY GINTA?!I'M GONNA KICK SOME BUTT!'

Snow went after the two...

'At least Stella's not awake...

*stella wakes up*

'*YAWN* KYAAA WHERE DID SNOW-CHAN GO? EDDDD COME HELP ME FIND SNOWW CHAN..I'LL GET LOST...AHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

And then Stella went after Snow..

'Oh dear..'

Ginta's Pov

I was talking to Dorothy when-

'SNOOOOWWW KICK!'

..Snow kicked me...

'WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU WHY'D YOU DROP KICK ME?'

'YOU'RE ALWAYS TALKING TO DOROTHY WHAT ABOUT ME?WHAT ABOUT ME?'

Ed started crying..

'WELL I MUST SAY IT'S GOOD TOO SEE THE PRINCESS SO SPIRITED AGAIN AFTER ALL THE RUNNING AND FIGHTING SHE MUST BE STRESSED.'

'You mean..You mean that's how she really is?' Jack asked.

Then Stella arrived.

'GUYYYSS WHATS WITH THE LOONG FACESSSSS ,LET'S PARTYYYY WEEEEEEEEE

Then..she started spining around in circles.

...I think Nanashi saw this as an opportunity..

'Hey, yeah Stella, cut loose!Sooo How about I take you back to you're room if you know what I-

*WHACK!*

And Dorothy may have left a permanent dent on Nanashi's head...

'YOU PERVERT!USING THE POOR GIRL LIKE THAT!'

'DOROTHY-CHAN I REALLY AM SLEEPY..*YAWN*...AND I'M REALLY IN A GOOD MOOD TONIGHT!'

'Great, then I can just take you to-

'But i'm still not letting you take me anywhere,AHAHAHAHA BAKA PERVERT!'

'I guess it's nice too se everyone soo happy.. I said.

'You know i like it here, I guess saving others isnt such a bad racket!' Nanashi slurred.

Suddenly he became serious.

'Ginta!Take a look at the moon!'

The moon looked like a mirror.

Stella's Pov

I think i'm over my hangover...a bit..  
Everyone got serious all of a sudden, they we're looking at the moon.  
Which oddly enough looked like a mirror!

'What's happening?' Ginta asked.

Suddenly a man appeared in the moon, he looked kind of scary.

'Attention peaceful and foolish people of Mar.' He said. 'To any who harbor ill will toward the chess pieces for what we did to you're land,at long last it is time for the war games too commence once again!'

'So that was there plan!' Ed said.

'If you wish too fight us,gather at Reginleaf castle near the center of the world of mar we've already occupied the area so we request that you come too us.' The man dissapeared and a map appeared in his place. 'What happened too us six years ago,has not been forgotten.' He reappered.'I assure you that if no one shows up to defend Mar we will burn you're homes too the ground we're looking forward too being entertained by the champions of Mar especialy, Phantom's arm that betrayed the chess pieces Babbo, the young boy who has it and of course the lovely Stella soon too be wed too Phantom,*wicked laugh* I assure you it will be quite a festive wedding!'

I growled at this.

'Battles will begin at noon in two days we'll be waiting too see who shows up too play.*wicked laugh*.

He vanished and the moon returned to normal.

'Let's go Ginta,too Reginleaf!' Snow said.

'We can do it!We have too make sure that what happens too Vestry never happens again.'

'Yeah, we have too defend Mar! Plus i'm not too keen on becoming Mrs. Phantom... I said.

'Don't worry Stella, that won't happen!Cause we're gonna stop those jerks!' Ginta said.

'With the cross guard in shambles,I doubt there will be nearly as many entries as in the previous war-games,we have no choice.'

'Who needs the cross guard?You've got me!' Nanashi said.

'I didn't want too get involved, but now I have no choice.' Dorothy said.

The villagers asked lots of questions, like could they trust us,and will we fight..Ginta answered...

'Just leave it to us!'

Everyone cheered.

'And after you defeat them, promise us, you'll come back too a newly rebuilt Vestry.' A woman said.

'You got it!' I said.

The next day, Nanashi used his Andata and teleported us all the way too Reginleaf castle.

Ginta ran right inside yelling stuff like..

'DID WE MAKE IT IN TIME?HUH?DID WE?DID WE?'

We all stood in awe of how big the castle was, there we're some people actualy.

_I'm glad we're not the only ones._

'There's still time too enter!' Snow said.

'You know I came here a while back too steal some treasure,so it was well within Andata's range.' Nanashi said.

'Is there anywhere you haven't stolen something?' Ed asked.

'So where are the chess pieces?' Dorothy asked.

Jack suddenly gasped and pointed at something.

..it was...ALVISS!

'Hey it's Alviss!Long time no see!' Ginta said giving a peace sign.

'HEY THERE JERK-FACE!' I said way too loudly.

'Hey, I'm still upset that you turned me into a bird!I had bird seed in my teeth for a week!' Jack said.

'Me too, I found you're tone quite threathening.' Babbo said.

There was this old guy with Alviss..he was staring at me like O.O.

'Ummm..do I have something on my face?' I asked.

Alviss looked at the man confusedly for a sec.

Alviss's Pov

_Was something wrong with Gaira?_

'Gaira?Is everything okay?Is it something about that girl?'

'Yes,Alviss do you know her?'

'Well..yes..we've met.'

'I need to speak with her.' He walked off toward Stella.

Stella's Pov  
The old man was walking toward me...

_Oh dear, this can't be good._

He stood in front of me.

'Uh..sir?Is something wrong.'

The man gave me this..nostalgic feeling.

He looked shocked for a second...and then he burst out laughing.

I just blinked.

'You are so much like her,Stella.'

_They keep saying that!..Okay yeah it may be true but come on!_

'Wha-wait..How do you know my name?'

'How could I not?*sigh* You've grown so much since I last saw you, you where nine at the time I think?'

'O.O'

'*laugh*Don't look at me like that!Let me explain, I knew you're mother and father we we're in the cross guard together.'

'...' *blink* 'Okay..well I guess it's nice to meet you?'

'..We have met before Stella, you're memory was erased so you can't remember.'

'I'm sorry too say that I don't remember you at all sir.'

'Please, to you I am Gaira.'

'Alright, Gaira I'm sorry too say that I don't remember you..but yes you seem kind of familiar.'

'I see you've met Alviss, he was my apprentice some time ago.'

'...Really?Interesting.'

Alviss approached.

'Gaira, Alan is here,though not how you would expect.' He reffered to Ed, Gaira just looked shocked.

A bell was heard from the castle.

Everything became quiet,everyone was staring at the castle expecting something.

A beautiful woman walked too on to the balcony,she was very elegant, she looked like royalty.

'To all the guests in Reginleaf,I welcome you from the bottom of my heart,I would like too thank you all for particapating.' She said.

'The princess!' A few men in the crowd exclaimed.

'That is the honored princess of Reginleaf,you must treat her with respect!' A man said.

'The war games have now officialy begun.' The princess said.

A pedestal with lots of little red balls appeared.

'Before the actual battles,their will be a test too see who is qualified for entry, if you would like too participate,please take a magic stone from this pedestal.' The princess said.

Ginta took one first, soon everyone else followed.

I just stared at mine.

'Umm I don't have too take on of those stones do I?' Ed said.

'Hahaha,probably not you aren't exactly the best fighter when you're covered in fur and drooling!' Ginta said.

'And now, we begin.' The princess said.

My stone glowed blue and I was teleported somewhere.

I appeared in this empty place..really nothing was there.

Then a pawn appeared,he was masculine and he had two big spikes on his arms.

_A pawn?Well I don't need my fans for a pawn do I?_

He lunged at me,I dodged and while i was in the air, i simply did a front flip and then kicked him.

He disapeared.

_That's it?_

I was teleported back,along with the others.

'That was easy!' Jack said.

'Is everyone alright?' Snow asked.

'Was that really the test?' I asked.

'I'm not even warmed up,what a waste of time!' Nanashi said.

Alviss looked worried.

'Something wrong Alviss?' Ginta asked.

'None of the cross guard have returned yet, not even Gaira.'

Then an..purple thing..kind of like an imp..appeared.

'What the heck is that?' I asked.

It laughed.

'What a shame!You're the only ones who made it through the test alive!I must admit i'm a little surprised that the cross guard completely embarrased themselves in there, I suppose all the real heroes must have died off since those jokers couldn't even defeat a couple of pawns.'

'Where's Gaira then Imp!?It's impossible that he'd lose to a pawn!Where is he?!' Alviss looked angry.

'Calm down, there must be some reason.' I said.

'Who ever said their we're all merely pawns in there?'

A guy with a skull mask, and spiky green hair appeared.

'One of the magic stones on that pedestal was..let's say very unlucky compared too the others.I guess that's the stone Gaira ended up with, such a shame don't you think?'

Gaira appeared..he was badly wounded.

'Alviss.' He said.

'Gaira!'

'I was careless, i can't believe i was eliminated before the games even started.'

'Come on Snow, you have too heal him!'Ginta said.

'Okay!'

Snow begun healing Gaira.

'I wouldn't expect any less from the third man though,Gaira may have lost but Chimera wasn't able too kill him.I'll give him credit for that.'

'Oh yes, I almost forgot, Miss Stella, Phantom sends his regards and would like too express his admiration with this.' The imp pulled out a rose.

I just glared at him. He approached me and offered it too me.

'Do you actualy expect me too take that?' I said.

'Well It would be in you're best interest for you see-

I grabbed him by the collar.

'LISTEN YOU!I'M NOT TAKING ANYTHING FROM THAT JERK!NOW YOU JUST TELL HIM THAT I AM IN NO WAY SCARED OF HIM, AND HE SHOULD JUST DROP DEAD!'

I let go of him.

'Oh dear,quite the temper, Phantom will be quite displeased when he hears this.'

'Like I care!'

'Very well, you're choice, let's see now, so these seven are the only passing contestants?'

'Hey,I make eight!' Babbo said.

'Oh so few contestants,what a sorry state of affairs this is,last time their we're at least thirty cross guards fighting and these are just women and children!I don't think Phantom will be quite as entertained this time.'

'Ohh poor Phantom!Look buddy, none of us are here too entertain him!' I said.

'Yeah we're here too take that jerk down!Now get on with the war games already.' Ginta said.

'Let's not get our tempers up young man, today was just the trials the official war games will start tomorow,so for the time being be thankful you're still alive and get some rest.' He and the guy with the mask disapeared.

'So there's just seven of us,for the entire war games?Ginta I don't feel so great about our odds here to be honest.' Jack said.

'Don't worry Jack it'll be fine.' I said.

'I hope so.' He replied.

Soon night fell, the princess led us to our bedroom, we would all be in the same room.

'Please you may all rest here.' She said.

'Let me get this straight,you're the princess of this kingdom right?So why we're you the one introducing the war games anyway?' Nanashi asked.

'For my kingdom, for my people to protect them I will do whatever I have too because I am their princess,and if i don't do as they command, the chess pieces will destroy them all.'

'Yes that's right.' Snow said.

Ginta was taking out his frustration on Babbo.

'I'M GONNA MAKE THEM REGRET IT!'

'WATCH IT!I'M NOT ONE OF THEM!'

'Hey Ginta.' Alviss said.

'Huh?'

'Remember i'll be watching you fight in these games Ginta,give me a reason to believe in you.'

Ginta gave him a thumbs up.

Bell flew to Ginta and whispered something too him.

Alviss actualy smiled at Ginta.

_I guess he isn't so bad, maybe we should start over._

'Uh, hey Alviss?'

'What?'

'I wanted to apologize for my rude behaviour, I guess you're not so bad after all, could we start over?'

He smiled. 'Sure.'

I smiled back.

'Hey!Stay away from Alviss you!' Bell said.

'Look i'm not trying to make enemies so please calm down.'

'You just stay away if you now what's good for you ugly!'

'WHY YOU LITTLE-

Alviss laughed at us.

'Alviss stop laughing!How can you smile at this idiot!' Bell said.

'You're an idiot!' I said.

He laughed again.

'ALVISS!' We said at the same time.

Then we just looked at each other like o.o.

He burst out laughing at this.

'I'm sure he'll be watching over you too Jack.' Dorothy said.

Jack started crying.'No good!That's no good!'

'Don't worry everything always works out.' Nanashi said.

'Hey Ed, have you noticed?' Snow said.

'Of course Princess.'

'Ginta.'

'Jack.'

'Dorothy.'

'Stella.'

'Nanashi.'

'Alviss.'

'And of course I can't forget the man inside me and with Babbo all together, that makes eight surely everything will go according too the prophecy!'

* * *

**Li-chan:Hope you enjoyed it reader peoplez!  
Stella:Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Li-chan: Welcome peoplez to chappy 10!  
Stella: And please-  
Sora(from kingdom hearts):Hey reader peoplez!I'm here too tell you that after this story Li-chan plans too- *WHACK*  
Li-chan:..WHO LET SORA IN HERE?HE'S NOT EVEN FROM MAR!WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO MAKE SURE NO OTHER CHARACTERS COME HERE?  
Jack:..oopsie..  
Li-chan...I'll give you a headstart while I do the disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN MAR OR KINGDOM HEARTS I OWN STELLA,HER ARM,HER PARENTS AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST JUDITH..enjoy the story and don't mind Sora and just to remind you..or if i didn't say it i will be making up some chess pieces, bare with me?It's for Stella's sake!..OKAY JACK HERE I COME!  
Jack:YIKES!*runs away***

* * *

Stella's Pov

I woke up pretty early, I looked at the other beds,everyone else was still asleep except..I couldn't see Alviss and of course Ed was awake since he couldn't sleep at all.

'Good morning Stella.' Ed said.

'Good morning,say have you seen Alviss?'

'Yes,he left a minute ago he and Bell went for a walk.'

I felt slightly bitter..

_Am I jealous?..STUPID HORMONES!_

'Okay, well do you know what time it is?'

'I believe it's around six.'

'Wow, it's pretty early, when do the games begin?'

'Around eight I think.'

'Okay then,one more thing do you know where Alviss went exactly?'

'Not a clue, sorry.'

'Kay, thanks Ed.'

I left to find Alviss,the others aren't up yet and he could keep me company...maybe not..since Bell is there and she'll probably be insulting me the whole time.

I went outside, It was a beautiful morning. I walked around the castle for a while till I finally spotted the two,Bell was feeding Alviss an apple.

I felt bitter again..

Altough the way she did it was kind of funny, she held the apple in front of him(barely) while he bit into it.

'Hey guys!' I said approaching them.

They took notice of me, Bell made a face, and Alviss just stayed expresionless.

'I didn't think anyone but me got up this early.' He said.

'It's a habit, could you tell me more about these war games?I assume there are rules right?'

'Yes,but they might have changed since the first war games, so you'll just have too wait.'

We talked for bit more, Alviss was easy too talk too, for someone who seemed so cold all the time he was pretty nice,well Bell kept interupting us..till I finaly gave up and went back too see if anyone else was up.

Only Snow and Dorothy had gotten up.

'Good morning you two!' I greeted.

'Good morning Stella.' Snow said.

'Morning were where were you?' Dorothy asked.

'I was out talking too Alviss.'

Dorothy got this mischievous glint in her eyes.

'Sooo you two we're just talking?'

'..yeah why?'

'No reason...

Dorothy's Pov  
_  
I have to make sure she starts liking Alviss and not Ginta..it's bad enough with me and Snow fighting over him..if it were the three of us..._

Stella's Pov  
I decided to play dumb even though i know what she's implying..

Soon it was time for the war games.

A lot of people had gathered to watch. We all stood in front of the castle waiting for further instructions from Pozun..I think his name was?

Pozun approached.

'I hope everyone slept soundly last night,so how was it?' He asked.

'I haven't had a nice fluffy bed like that in a while,so I was fine thanks.' Ginta replied.

'Well that's excelent and now it's time for me to fully explain the rules of the war games.'

_Finally_

'Really the war games have rules?' Ginta asked.

'Of course their are rules,their called games aren't they?' Nanashi said.

'I guess so.' Ginta said.

'You will enter each match in teams the amount of people per team will be decided by a role of the dice.' Pozun said.

'All right we get to roll dice.' Jack said.

'The battle field will also be detirmined by the same dice roll at the start of the match. ..hmm'

He looked us over.

His gaze stopped on Jack.

'You there what's you're name?'

'Me?Oh!I'm Jack!I'm Jack!'

'Ah,Jack that's right.'

'Yeah you got it.'..He looked pretty confident.

'So for example we'll say the dice declare a three on three in which Jack is a part of the team.'

'Oh make the other two me and Snow,that's a good team right Snow?'

'Mmhh!' Was her reply.

I snickered at them.

'And after that you can take her on a date to celebrate the victory.' I said.

They both turned a bright shade of red.

'S-Stella!Really Ginta and I are friends!' Snow said.

'Y-yeah!' Was Ginta's reply.

'Y'know most relationships come from friendship..hehe..

'STELLA!' They said in unison.

'Okay settle down now listen, even if Jack loses his match miserably,as long as the other two people who fight on the team win,Jack's team will win.'

'Okay so then when Jack loses as long as Snow and I can win our matches then our team still wins two to one is that right?' Ginta asked...while Jack growled.

'Yes.' Pozun replied.

'Hey why is everyone acting like i'm going to lose my match?' Jack said.

'So since Jack's team won in spite of his no doubt embarrasing loss,he can participate in the next match,that is asuming of course he did not die in the process.'

'WHAT?HEY DON'T EVEN TALK LIKE THAT!' Jack said.

'Now the reverse is also true,even if the opponent's team loses the entry who defeated Jack, won his individual match so he can participate in the next battle too,this allows for Jack who I remind you lost on the winning team, to take his revenge on the opponent who defeated him.'

Ginta looked like..he didn't quite get it.

'Hey Nanashi could you explain that to me?'

'WHAT IN THE HECK ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE?!' Nanashi responded.

I sweatdropped.

'In other words the only ones that score are team wins,but even if you're team loses if you win you still get another chance to fight.' Dorothy said.

'Right.' Pozun added.

'In the end these games we're designed so only the strongest warriors would remain.' Snow said.

'Oh!Well then I just have to win the battles i'm in right?Why didn't you say so in the first place?No prob!' Ginta said.

'Uhmm that's what i've been saying.'

'The rules are the same as last time aren't they?' Alviss asked.

'Yep.'

'So that means we're gonna have to decide on a captain first.'

'Captain?' Ginta questioned.

'That's correct one person among you're seven has to be selected as a captain to represent the team,there is one special rule though,if the captain loses even if his team wins the match will end in a loss.'

'Wait,so if we name Jack as our captain even if Snow and I win our battles we would still lose the match because captain Jack messed up.'

'Correct.'

'That makes sense.'

'Hey choose someone else for you're examples from now on!' Jack said.

'Well you all seem to understand the rules,so now it's time to select a team captain.'

'In the previous war games, the cross guards captain was Danna, the captain of the chess pieces was our very own number one knight Phantom,so who are you going to choose?'

We all looked at each other.

'Hellooo?' Pozun said.

'Can't you give us a little time to decide?!' Alviss said..it was more of a demand..

'I guess but you do need to hurry there are many people waiting for the contest to get started.'

We all went a bit farther from Pozun,to decide.

'So from what Pozun said,the captain seems pretty important.' Jack said.

'I think Alviss would be a good choice for captain,he was here for the last war games and he understands the rules that's the kind of leader we need, what do you think?' Ginta asked.

We all just stared at him, some serious some smirking but we all thought the same thing..Ginta.

'Aii?You want me?' Ginta questioned.

'I'll be honest, I wish it could be myself or Alan,but right now Alan's stuck inside of a dog at the moment you are from another world the very same world that Danna-san came to us from.'

'Okay if that's what you want.'

'You're just going to have to try you're best,Ginta.' Dorothy said kissing him on the cheek.

..Snow..was on fire...

'P-princess?' Ed questioned.

'I certainly have my share of doubts,maybe i'm just superstitious.' Alviss said.

Ginta got up to his face..

'Well then you do it!You wanna be captain?Ya jerk!' He said.

'How dare you raise you're voice to Alviss like that?Stupid Ginta!JERK!' Bell said.

'We all know I should be the captain..but.- Babbo started.

'Babbo!' Ginta said.

'Don't you realise they choose you to be captain because of me?You are only my servant, you should learn you're place!' Babbo said..

'SHUT UP YA GIANT TALKING TOY!'

We all sweatdropped at them...while they we're arguing..I noticed Pozun was asleep..so I walked over and "gently woke him up"..YEAH RIGHT!NOT!

I went and dragged him over...and then

'WAKE UP! WE'VE DECIDED!'

He woke up startled.

'Wha?Oh yes so have you decided?'

'I JUST SAID THAT-

'Yes we have.' Alviss interupted me.

'Our captain is Ginta Toramizu,that's me!'

'So it's going to be Ginta, you're team captain.'

Imediatly the crowd started gossiping..how he was just a boy..how he can't be captain..

'And now we're ready to begin at last!' Pozun said. 'Let the war games commence!'

He looked up toward the balcony were the princess stood.

'umm Princess if you please?'

She threw a pair of dice, it rolled and landed on three and four.

'The four on the first die indicates the number of team members,we have four versus four the three on the other die decides our battle field,here at Reginleaf field.

A large stone platform rose from the ground in front of us.

'Hoho!This whole place is part of the settup looks like they really thought this thing through.'

'So who will we be fighting?' Alviss asked.

'I'll summon them now,welcome the first team for the chess pieces!'

A girl no older then Jack appeared she had blue hair and carried a giant..ball on a stick thingy..okay i'm not the smartest when it comes to weapons..a boy with a mask,a bald really muscly man and a tiny girl with little blue pigtails..she was carrying a mace and If i didn't now better i'd think she was a baby.

'The Rodokin family!' Pozun introduced.

'Only seven of them against all of us?' The boy said.

'Haha!And we're gonna thin that to three right dad?' The girl said.

'And now you must select three fighters of you're own.' Pozun said.

'Well i'm the captain so I should probably fight first.' Ginta said.

'If Ginta's going then count me in too i guess.' Dorothy said.

'I'll fight as well.' Snow said.

'Come on!You guys always get the action!I haven't fought at all!' I said.

'Hey no I should go first!' Jack said.

'I might as well show you what I can do when the chips are down,as long as i'm here I mean.' Nanashi said.

'I will fight them' Alviss said.

'But hold on that's everybody.' Ginta said.

'Okay rock paper scissors will decide who fights.' Ginta declared.

'Good idea, rock paper scissors it is who ever chooses the same one as captain Ginta will be fighting our first battle, makes sense?'Nanashi asked.

'Okay, one two THREE!Ready,set Go!Rock,Paper,SCISSORS!' We all said in unison.

In the end, it was Alviss,Jack,Ginta and..what do ya know MEEE!

'That's it!' Ginta said.

'WHOOHOO!' Jack exclaimed.

'Yes!' I said.

'Hmph' was all Alviss said.

'Okay we're ready.' Ginta said.

'Well lucky me,there's a lady to tangle with this is gonna be fun.' The guy said.

I growled.

'Don't let you're guard down be careful.' Muscle man said.

'Come on, their no match for us.' He said.

'Do you're best Ginta.' Snow said.

'Just leave it to me!' Ginta said..he got ready to get on the platform when-

'Hold it.' Alviss said.

'Hey, kid get off the platform I want the girl not you.' The guy said.

'**The girl **want's nothing to do with you, so shut up before **the girl **decides too maul you with a stick!'

'Oooh feisty, I like it!' He said.

I could feel a vein forming...

'Alviss continue...' I growled regaining my composure

'I'll be fighting first.' He said getting on the platform.

'Alviss?' Ginta said.

'Pay attention i'll show you what serious fighting looks like Ginta.' He said.

I was excited too see this..Alviss seemed like a really good fighter.

The guy got on stage.

'Hailing from the Rodokin family, we have Leno.' Pozun said.

'Against cross guard Alviss.'

'Man, I was hoping for the girl..ah well you'll have to do.'

'Hey Alviss don't overdo it,i'll just show you up next round anyway.' Ginta said.

'Shut up.' Was Alviss's responce.

I heard more muttering in the crowd.

_Oi, can't these people be more supportive?'_

'Watch me closely Ginta, I wanna show you what a real battle is like.' Alviss said.

'Don't overdo it.' Ginta said.

'Our first match begins!' Pozun declared.

I watched intently.

'Sure took you long enough ARM STORM KADARM!'

A pair of spikes..swords similar to the ones the pawns had appeared on his arms.

'13 Totem pole Rod version!' Alviss said

A pole or rod as he said appeared in his hands.

Leno attacked, Alviss simply kept dodging his attacks.

_He's testing him._

'What's Alviss fumbling around for?He can't be having trouble with this guy already! Ginta said.

'He's saving his strength.' Babbo said.

'Really?' Jack asked.

'Really.I wouldn't expect you to understand second vassal.'

'I am not you're vassal!' Jack said.

I heard more mumbling from the crowd..it was even worse!

We all watched as Alviss looked like he was having trouble..but I saw him smirking.

'Stand still so I can finish this quick stupid.'

Alviss smirked at him.

'Fine you give me no choice, NATURE ARM FLAME BALL!'

Several balls of fire appeared around Leno.

'Let's see you dodge this!'

They charged at Alviss who easily dodged but then they we're headed straight for Ginta,Jack and me!

I actualy dodged as easily as Alviss, Alan's training really helped..but Ginta and Jack weren't so lucky...they got hit by every single one..

'HEY WATCH IT!WE'RE JUST SPECTATORS!' Ginta said.

'I guess that'll teach you to keep you're defences up..idiot.' Alviss said.

'WHAAAT?!'

'You shouldn't get mad at him, this is just Alviss's little way of testing you.' Bell said

'How dare he test me?!'

'Look's like i'm the only one that actualy passed.' I said smirking.

'HEY SINCE WHEN ARE YOU SO FAST?' Ginta asked.

'I actualy trained moron, you we're probably goofing off in the training gate.'

'I AM NOT A MORON! AND I DID TOO TRAIN BESIDES ALVISS ISN'T SO GREAT AND NEITHER ARE YOU!'

'Well maybe..but i'm still faster than you *mock laugh*

_I don't usualy gloat, but Ginta's just so fun to tease._

'*growl*'

'Hey, watch this Alviss should be making his move anytime now.' Bell said.

We all watched intently.

Alviss returned his rod to arm form.

'I'll give you two choices.' Alviss said.

'What?Choices?' Leno questioned.

'I can either defeat you painfully or I can defeat you without pain,what 'll it be?' Alviss asked.

'I'll choose option C you die and everyone is ashamed of you.' Leno said.

'I won't kill you,i'm not anything like the chess pieces also you aren't the person i'm here to fight anyway.'

_He means Phantom right?_

'Did you hear that dad?This arrogant jerk thinks he can go around talking like he's better than us!Unbelieveable!' The girl said.

'Be careful Leno this guy's dangerous.' Muscle man said.

'Oh come off it dad he's nothing!' Leno said.'FLAMES SURROUND MY BLADES!'

Fire engufled the two sword thingies strapped to his arms.

'I'll take that to mean painfully,so be it.'Alviss said.

Leno charged at Alviss.

'13 totem pole.' I heard him say.

Before Leno could even reach Alviss one of the totem poles rose from the ground taking him with it.

The totem pole started going back into the ground leaving Leno to fall off it. He fell and didn't budge after that.

We all gaped at Alviss.

I felt my mouth hang open.

Pozun examined Leno.

'The match is over,cross guard Alviss is victorious!' Pozun said.

The crowd cheered.

'Just one attack?!' Jack and Ginta gaped in unison.

'That's why Alviss is the best!' Bell said.

Ginta stopped gaping and said:

'W-well it's nothing we couldn't do isn't that right Jack?' Ginta said.

'Of course not!' Jack replied.

'You wish.' I said.

'SHUT UP YOU! SINCE WHEN ARE YOU ON HIS SIDE ANYWAY!?'

I rolled my eyes at him, but felt a faint blush. I actualy think i'm starting to like Alviss for real this time, and even if i didn't he's earned my full respect.

'BESIDES!I WAS ABLE TO EVADE HIS 13 TOTEM POLE ATTACK WHEN HE CAME AT US BEFORE RIGHT?!' Ginta said, loud so that Alviss would hear.

'YEAH!' Jack agreed.

'You know i wasn't playing for keeps that time I was just testing you!' Alviss said.

Alviss jumped off the platform, we all approached him and congratulated him.

I just stood there frozen..i could feel my face heat up.

_DAFUQ AM I SO PANICKY!?COME ON SAY SOMETHING MORON CONGRATULATE HIM!_

'umm N-nice job Alviss, you really impressed me.' I said.

He smirked. 'Thanks.'

I blushed even more.

Dorothy had a devilish smile on her face.

'Umm if you two are done making out, could we decide who's fighting next.' Dorothy said.

We both turned a bright shade of red, and turned our heads away...then everyone started laughing at us...

_If i blush even more my head will explode.._

'D-dorothy's right... I stuttered.

'Y-yeah.' He added,

'*wicked witchy laugh* Okay, you two just keep avoiding the subject *wicked witchy laugh  
(again)*

I heard a slight growl come from Bell.

'..I wanna fight next, if that's okay?' I asked once again changing the subject.

'Man!I wanted to go next!' Ginta said.

'Well tough luck scrawny.' I said.

'I AM NOT SCRAWNY!'

'Whatever.' I said walking on to the platform.

And the gossiping started again..OOH SHE LOOKS SO WEAK!OOH SHE'S JUST A GIRL!OOH SHE LOOKS MORE LIKE A DAMSEL IN- WAIT A SEC I AM FRICKIN TIRED OF THAT!

'People can you at least try to be supportive!?If not..THEN SHUT THE HELL UP!' I screamed.

Everyone imedietly shut up.

'Thank you.'

'Think you're tough huh?You won't be so smug when I beat you and take you back to Phantom missy!' The little girl said as she walked on the platform.

'Can it pipsqueak!Go yell at you're mommy and daddy!' I said.

'Hmph, I really don't understand what Phantom sees in you, you're rude, uninteligent, if it weren't for you're looks i'm sure you could never pass as his wife.'

'LOOK I AM NOT HIS WIFE, GIRLFRIEND OR ANYTHING! AND I AM NOT JUST A PRETTY FACE!'

'Whatever you say..

I growled.

'From the Rodokin family we have Rosemary!' Pozun announced.

'YOU SHOW HER ROSY!' The older girl said.

'...SHUT UP PANO!' Rosemary growled.

I raised an eyebrow at them.

'From team Mar we have Stella!' Pozun said.

'Stella..hmm that means star right?' Rosemary asked.

'Umm yes..

'Well Stella,you're gonna be a falling star when I'm done with you!'

I glared at her.

_Sorry pipsqueak, i don't plan on losing this match._

'Let our second match begin!' Pozun said.

* * *

**Li-chan: Did i get ya?Did ya think you we're gonna see Stella's match in this chappy?  
Diana: No,no and no.  
Li-chan:..well whatever..CLIFFY ANYWAY! ^^  
Dorothy:Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Li-chan:..okay..so ten chapters..and not one review...great...PEOPLE IF YOU DON'T READ THE BOLD PARTS..READ THEM PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!  
Stella: Lemme continue..PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE REVIEW!  
Li-chan:AND IF YOU REVIEW YOU GET A COOKIE AND A KISS FROM AL-CHAN..if you don't like AL-CHAN, THEN I'LL BRING IN ANY OTHER CHARACTER..I DUNNO ANYONE..JUST REVIEW! PLEASE REVIEW,PLEASE REVIEW...Dorothy disclaimer while i beg..  
****Dorothy:Li-chan only owns her ocs and their arm.**

* * *

Stella's Pov  
I stared down at the little pipsqueak.

'Are you gonna stare or are you gonna do something?' Rosemary asked.

'No,no you go first.'

'STELLA ARE YOU CRAZY?YOU'RE LETTTING HER GO FIRST!' Ginta said.

'Shut up moron I know what I'm doing.'

'...*growl*'

'Okay, you're funeral stupid.' Rosemary said.

She swung her mace at me.

I simply moved out of the way.

She tried again.

And I moved out of the way again.

This happened at least 20 more times.

She started panting heavily.

'What's the matter?Tired already?' Booring.'

'Rosy, be careful don't get killed for the match if you have to just surrender!' Pano said.

'No way!'

She swung again, this time I jumped right behind her.

'Miss again.'

I kicked her in the back.

'Tch,tch such big words so little effort.'

'WEAPON ARM TWIN FANS!'

..I heard gossip..again..go on take a guess what they we're saying?'

Rosemary swung again.

I dodged, and ran at her, she tried to swing again, but she was too slow..

*SLASH**SCRATCH*SLASH*

I jumped behind her landing in a crouching position.

I heard a grunt, and a thud.

I turned around and she was on the floor, the wounds weren't enough for her to die, i think their might have been a drop of blood.

'..I-I'm sorry everyone I-I f-failed you.' She managed to say

'ROSIE!' Pano and her father ran to the platform.

'S-sorry..

'Sshh, stay quiet Rosie save you're strenght,i'm so glad you're alive!' Pano said.

'Not for long.' I said.

I approached them.

The father stood protectively.

'Exuse me,but I believe you aren't allowed to interfiere the match isn't over.'

'Stella is correct, step down.' Pozun said.

They stepped aside.

Pano started sobbing.

'P-please don't kill her, she's just a little kid!'

I kept going.

'OH PLEASE DON'T KILL HER!'

Everyone gaped at the scene.

I stopped in front of her.

I bent my arm preparing to throw.

'STELLA DON'T!' Ginta yelled.

And..

I...

THREW!

And it landed right next to her.

I started laughing like crazy.

'AHAHAHA YOU'RE FACES ARE PRICELESS!' I said.

'Y-you didn't kill her?' Pano asked.

'Of course not! I might be on the opposing team, but i'm not heartless!' I said winking.

'And if you want my friend can heal you later,after the match that is.'

'Thank you very much!' Pano said.

'..YO POZUN DECLARE IT ALREADY WILL YA!?'

Pozun was still gaping at the scene, however he snapped out of it when i yelled.

'R-right THE MATCH IS OVER THE WINNER IS STELLA FROM TEAM MAR!'

The crowd gaped, and then they started cheering.

'Thank you so much!' Pano said.

'T-thanks for not killing me star.'

'No problem, just be a bit more polite next time kay?' I said.

They carried her off.

I walked to the edge and hopped of the platform. Everyone crowded me, congratulating me

'Stella you really had us there for a sec.' Ginta said.

'I was sure you would kill the child.' Ed said.

'Like I said, i'm not heartless, as rude as she is she's still a kid, she could change.' I said.

'You really did well in battle Stella-chan.' Snow said.

'Thanks Snow, the old man's training really payed off.'

I smiled cheerfully, and decided to walk further into the crowd.

Suddenly someone grabbed my wrist and yanked me back harshly.

I winced.

I turned to meet Alviss's glare.

'What we're you doing?We're supposed to be fighting the chess pieces!You shouldn't be helping them!'

'Ow,Alviss let go that hurts!' I said yanking my wrist free.'

'It doesn't matter if they are chess their still a family!' I said rubbing my wrist, it really hurt.

I walked as far away from Alviss as I could, I went further into the crowd.

_Why is he being such a jerk now?Ow my wrist hurts..to think I was actualy starting to like him!_

The next match was starting, it was Jack versus that older girl..Pano?

I wasn't paying much attention. The girl called Jack a monkey, and then she started trying to hit him with her ball on a stick thingy, while he dodged.

I was more worried about my wrist, as i couldn't move it at all he twisted it.

I winced as i touched it too se if it was just twisted or maybe broken.

I looked up..and saw Alviss looking at me..first he glared..then his gaze softened when he saw me wince.

I looked away angrily, there was no way i could hide this a bruise was forming..

'Stella-chan?' I heard Snow say.

'Yes Snow?'

'Are you alright you look- *gasp* Stella where did you hurt you're wrist, let me see.'

'No Snow really it's just a bruise.'

'Stella, let me see or i'll freeze you.'

'Fine.' I extended my hand.

'Oh dear, this is badly twisted, a little more and it would have been broken completely.'

I winced at the thought.

'But don't worry I can fix that.' She said, and started concentrating, she was healing it.

When she was done my wrist was good as new.

'Thank you Snow-chan.'

She just smiled at me.

_I'm really starting to like this girl, she's grown on me she's like a little sister too me._

A smile had returned to my face when I felt that everything was okay again...but i'm still not forgiving Alviss so easily...I guess I'm more dissapointed in him than mad..

I turned my attention back too the match.

Jack was on the ground already..oh boy.

'Oh it's over', Alviss said.

'It's over.' Bell repeated.

'It's better if he gives up before she kills him, he's out of his league' Alviss said.

Ginta and Babbo stormed up to Alviss.

'You take that back!You know Jack trained just as hard as I did when we we're in the training gate!You say something like that again and I'll make sure you regret it!'Ginta said.

'And I will help!' Babbo added.

I put a hand on Ginta's shoulder and glared at Alviss, Ginta looked up at me confusedly.

'Don't listen to him Ginta, Jack isn't done yet, Alviss is just as mean as ever so pay no attention to him.' I said.

Alviss continued to glare, till he stopped and his look saddened.

Surprisingly Jack got up soon.

He took something out of his pocket..beans?

He threw them on the ground, and then stabbed his shovel in the ground next to them,it started glowing.

'GROW EARTH BEANS!'

Vines started coming out of the ground right at Pano, they wrapped around her soon they grew ironically in to a bean stalk, she was wrapped in the middle of it unable to move.

'Let's see you try and move now.' Jack said.

Pano screamed.

We all cheered.

'I would expect nothing less from the boy with my expert teachings on his side.' Babbo said laughing.

'Ya see that jerk don't underestimate Jack.' Ginta mocked Alviss.

Jack started approaching the bean stalk..he was going to..climb it?How irronic..

He started climbing, he got up to her legs..when i realised something..

_He's gonna climb up to her...that means..._

He climbed further till he was right under her umm breasts...

_This will not end well_

He reached out to climb further.

... and she started screaming..

'JERK, KEEP YOU'RE HANDS OFF MY INNOCENT BODY!PERVERT!'

'Did she call Jack a pervert?' Ginta asked. 'What did he do?'

_Maybe he was trying too climb up.._

'I don't know i couldn't see from here.' Babbo replied.

'He didn't touch that girl did he?' Ed questioned.

'But I don't think Jack is that kind of person.' Snow said.

'Oh yeah,well he snuck up on a woman bathing at the training gate.' Dorothy said.

_Nope he's a pervert.._

'How dare Jack touch that poor girl!?' Snow said.

'He is so dead when he get's off the platform.' I said.

'He's a kid after my own heart isn't he.' Nanashi said.

'Is this what we can expect from the great teachings of Babbo?' Bell said.

'You're actions have disgraced you're master young man!' Babbo said.

'PERVERT!' Pano screamed.

Jack imedietly got off the bean stalk.

'But I didn't touch her I swear!'

'PERVERT,PERVERT,PERVERT!' Pano yelled.

Soon everyone including me was chanting, Pervert, Pervert, Pervert..Pervert,Pervert

'STOP IT!' Jack yelled. 'WHY ARE YOU CALLING ME THAT I DIDN'T TOUCH HER!I SWEAR I DIDN'T I'M NOT A PERVERT!'

'Pervert Pervert!' Pano started squirming..which acidently released her ball from the stick..it flew at Jack..and hit him...right were..the sun don't shine..

I swear every cross guard there had put their hands over their umm..y'know..protectively.

While Ginta,Nanashi,even Alviss just had this look of mutual pain and horror just from seing that happen..Snow stayed innocent and clueless as usual.

Jack imedietly toppled over.

'He's down, the winner is the chess piece Pano.' Pozun declared.

Jack was carried off the stage by some cross guard, they put him down close so he could se the action. I actualy believed he deserved it..and I was still pretty pissed about it.

I approached him.

*glare*

'Umm Stella is something-

*KICK*

I kicked him right in the..YOU KNOW again.

He looked a bit dizzy.

'Serves you right 'I said away.

'That makes the score for this round one to one the last match will be Ginta's..

I zoned out again..still thinking about what happened earlier.

Alviss approached me.

'Stella..I..umm..sorry..I was being harsh earlier..

I just huffed and turned my head away.

But from the corner of my eye I saw him look sad..

_Aww he looks like a lost puppy..a hot sexy puppy..DID I JUST THINK THAT?AND WHY AM I COMPARING ALL PEOPLE TO PUPPIES?!_

I turned to look at him.

'Fine,I forgive you.' I said.

He smiled and gently took my hand.

'And is you're wrist alright.'

'Yeah Snow healed it for me.'

He smiled again,I looked him in the eyes and found myself being lost..again..oh dear...

But he didn't say anything,and for a while we just stared into each others eyes,Alviss still holding my hand.

'LET THE THIRD MATCH BEGIN!' Pozun yelled snapping us out of the trance.

Alviss blushed and so did I. He realized he was still holding my hand, so he quickly let go.

'S-sorry I didn't mean to.' He stuttered.

I chuckled at his face.

_He's so cute!_

I turned my attention back to the match, Ginta and muscle man we're on stage. From the corner of my eye I saw Alviss watching me his face as red as ever.

I smiled at this.

* * *

**Li-chan: KAWAIIII  
Stella:..when can I kiss him?  
Li-chan:soon..maybe..  
Stella:...  
Li-chan:what ever, READ AND REVIEW PEOPLE READ AND REVIEW POR FAVOUR REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Li-chan: Chappy 12!  
Stella: yay..umm..okay..so umm disclaimer..yeah..li chan owns her ocs and their arm..nothing else ;)  
Li-chan: also THANK YOU dang3rOusbunnY956 FOR GIVING ME MY FIRST REVIEW!**

* * *

Stella's Pov

Ginta's battle had already started...and so did the gossip, i counted to ten trying to ignore it..but Snow snapped.

'You're supposed to cheer him on!Right?' She finished sweetly.

'Yeah of course.' Some cross guard said.

They started cheering.

Jack wobbled over to the platform.

'Ginta do you're best.' Jack said.

'Ginta is it?' The guy..Garon i think his name was? asked.

'Yeah.'

'I actualy feel a bit sorry for you,you're team has only seven members and it's captain is barely even a child, the pressure you feel must be immence, what's more you have to overcome a warrior like me.' He said.

'Don't get to cocky old man.' Ginta said.

'GINTAAAA' Snow called.

Ginta glanced at her.

'GOOD LUCK!' She said.

'Thanks.' he said.

'Snow, you should go give him a good luck kiss.' I said.

'*blush* S-Stella!'

I giggled at her.

Dorothy gave Ginta a thumbs up.

'Try not to get killed pipsqueak.' I said.

'I AM NOT A PIPSQUEAK NOW SHUT UP..stupid Banshee.' He muttered the last part..but i heard..

'Good luck to you to Babbo.' Jack said.

'It's the last match of the first battle let's go!' Pozun said.

'Come' Garon said.

'You ready Babbo?'

'Yes.'

'Version one hammer arm!'

Babbo's hammer appeared.

'Just because you're big doesn't mean you scare me!' Ginta said.

He ran at Garon he punched him in the face.

'How's that?'

'What?' He said like he didn't feel at thing.

'What the heck?' Ginta said.

He punched his face repeatedly,the guy didn't budge.

'You're punch is strong for you're age and you seem to have decent control over you're power,but i can't feel it.'

The rings on his hand glowed and he punched Ginta in the stomach launching him a few feet away.

'See these?' Garon asked reffering to his rings.

'The five nature arm on my left hand are what harden my body and the five nature arm on my right hand strenghten my punches.'

'You can't wield that many arm it's got to be cheating!' Jack said.

'Uhh no it isn't.' Alviss said.

I sweatdropped at Jack.

'..Jack if it we're forbidden than Dorothy would be disqualified right away..if you recall she collects arm..she has like a couple hundred with her.'

'o.o'

'You weren't even listening back then...'

'I'm not done how about trying this one for size?Version two,bubble launcher!'

He launched the bubbles..or mini Babbo's as i liked to call them at Garon.

They surrounded him and exploaded creating a puff of smoke.

When it cleared he was there without a scratch.

'Well..I felt that.' He said.

'WHAT ARE YOU SERIOUS?'

'You have to attack him now while he's weak Ginta!' Jack yelled.

'Ginta come on get going!' Snow added.

I felt a tingle on my hand.

I saw my ring glowing.

There was a little puff of smoke..and there stood a..CHIBI SHYVANNA?

'S-Shyvanna?'

'Yes mistress it slipped my mind to inform you of this special ability of my arm.'

'Huh,cool anything else?'

'Oh just that it affects all you're guardian arm in the same way.'

'Cool so I can talk to you outside of battle, sweet!' I said.

Alviss (who was right beside me) watched the exchange like O.O.

Bell flew to Shyvanna.

She poked her.

...and Shyvanna tried to bite her.

'HEY!Alviss that mean lizard tried to bite me!' She said hiding behind Alviss.

'Hmph, may I remind you that I am not a toy little pixie,so deciese from poking me or treating me in any manner similar to the way you would treat a toy.'

I smiled at her.

'Oh dear, you're captain seem's to be in trouble.'

She was right, he was on the floor and Garon was starting to walk away.

'Hold it,we're not done here old man!' Ginta said.

We all stared waiting for something to happen.

'Here I come old man.' Ginta said.

'Babbo version three gargoyle!' He said.

A huge Gargoyle appeared, it looked amazing and very powerful.

_Ginta's imagination can create that?Impresive._

We all stared at it in awe.

'The boy has been underestimated i see.' Shyvanna said, she looked like she was smirking..if dragons can do that..

'Go get him Gargoyle!' Ginta said.

Gargoyle launched a punch at Garon, who attempted to block it with his arm again.

He was having trouble..and soon..

*CRACK*

His arm broke!

Gargoyle wrapped it's hands around Garon,picking him he slammed him on the ground.

Garon was on the floor, he wobbled to get back up.

'YOU CAN'T WIN DAD HE DESTROYED ALL YOU'RE ARM!' Leno yelled.

Gargoyle loomed over Garon.

_If he punches again he'll kill him!_

'Finish him'!Ginta yelled.

Gargoyle launched another punch.

'Ginta don't! I yelled.

'STOP!' Pano stood in front of her dad protecitvely.

'Please just stop,we can accept fathers loss just spare his cried.

Gargoyle stopped.

'GINTA YOU WON DON'T KILL HIM!' I said. Ginta glanced at me.

'But Stella..

'GINTA LOOK AT THEM! THEY ARE A FAMILY!NO MATTER WHAT SIDE THEY ARE ON DON'T YOU FEEL BAD TO BREAK UP A FAMILY JUST FOR A BATTLE?IF YOU KILL HIM YOU'LL BE JUST LIKE THE CHESS!' I said.

'P-please listen to her, to both his children he's the most important thing!' Pano said.

Leno approached his dad, i didn't hear what he told him.

Gargoyle disappeared.

Garon looked to be in pain.

'This is over.' Pano said.

'Our first match is over, with Ginta's victory team Mar has won!' Pozun said.

The crowd cheered.

'You did it!' Jack said.

'You did great Ginta.' Snow said.

We all cheered..well exept Alviss.

Jack jumped around happiliy, Snow and I just smiled at Ginta.

'What about me?' Babbo asked.

'You did well too Babbo.' Snow said.

'Yeah good job.' I said.

'Well it's a bit embarrasing to be praised by a princess but i'll take it!'

'And me?' Ginta asked.

'You did great Ginta.' Snow said.

'Good job.' I said.

'You humans never cease to amaze me.' Shyvanna said.

'Umm Stella what is..

'GINTAAAAA *GLOMP*. If by now you don't know who that is..really?IT'S DOROTHY!

'Gargoyle was just amazing Ginta!*kiss* i've never seen anything like it *kiss* he's an amazing guardian *kiss.'

Snow was burning..again..

'PRINCESS NOT AGAIN!' Ed yelled.

I looked at the Rodkins sadly.

'Snow?'

'Yes Stella-chan?'

'Come with me please.' I said.

I walked over to them, no one really payed much attention, they were busy cheering for Ginta.

They looked at us, Rosemary was unconsious by now, the dad was okay but wounded still.

I smiled at them.

'As promised, my friend will heal you.'

Pano smiled at me.

'Thank you so much!'

'Hmph,You're not so bad doll-face.' Leno said.

I glared at him..he imedietly shrunk.

'Okay, Snow please do you're thing.'

'Right.'

She concentrated on Rosie first.

When she was done, Rosie slowly openef her eyes.

'What happened?'

Pano hugged her.

'Oh i'm so glad you're okay little sis.'

Snow moved on to Garon.

He was back on his feet when she was done.

'Thank you very much princess, and Stella you have both earned our respect for you're noble actions.'

'No problem.' I said giving a piece sign.

I walked away leaving them to chat...

I stood next to Alviss again.

'I see you kept you're promise.' He said.

I turned to look at him.

I glared.

'So?Are you gonna try and break my wrist again?' I said.

He smiled at me.

'No, now that I think it through you are right, killing them would make us the same as the chess and they are a family.'

'o.o..I smiled.

'Tell me human, why do you always seem so cold?' Shyvanna asked Alviss.

'Huh?'

'I wish to know more about the human world, and this confuses me.'

'I guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover Shyva, things aren't always what they seem.' I said.

'I suppose..you really are a strange lot.' She said.

I giggled at her.

'Congratulations on victory in the first round of our competition,and now we need to decide the details of tommorows match up.' He said.'Princess Reginleaf.'

The princess threw the dice.

I couldn't quite see what the dice landed on.

'The next match is a three on three battle, we will hold the next battle at the desert field.' He said.

'The desert?I am so not going there.' I said.

'You did fight in the previous battle Stella and only three are needed so you could sit this one out.' Shyvanna said.

'Yup.'

'Pleasent dreams.' Pozun said eerily.

Night fell.

We we're all gathered in the castle dinning room, a huge feast was there for us.

I ate some soup. Shyvanna chomped on some roast.

I looked around, no Ginta?'

'Hey where's Ginta?' I said.

'She's right he's not here.I'll go find him.' Jack said going off to search for Ginta.

I sighed, and continued eating my soup, I was seated next to Snow and Dorothy, Snow was across from Alviss,and I was across from Ed who was next to Nanashi.

Snow ate her ice cream happily.

Dorothy had the same thing I did.

Bell flew over and brought Alviss and apple.

'Alviss,here.' She said giving it to him.

He smiled.

'Thank you very much Bell.'He said.

I growled slightly at this..I was jealous again.

Shyvanna watched this with interest.

'Is this what you call jealousy?' She asked.

'What, no of course not why would I be jealous!' I smiled akwardly.

Dorothy smirked.

'And that Shyvanna is called denial.'

'Dorothy'..I growled.

'Yes Stella?' She said sweetly.

I replied with a death glare..my face was a little pink.

We heard footsteps.

'It looks like Jack found Ginta.' Ed said.

But from the shadows Gaira came.

'It's Gaira.' Alviss said.

We all looked with interest.

'In tommorows match you will be fighting without help from Ginta Babbo or Jack.'

I looked surprised.

Dorothy stood up.

'What's going on, we want to know what you've done with Ginta Babbo and Jack!' She said

'I sent them in to a training gate of mine.' Gaira said.

'You did what?' Ed asked he looked scared.

I raised an eyebrow.

'Ed you sound like none of us can fight, that we only rely on Ginta, do I need to remind you that we're all here to participate?' I said.

'Well yes but.. he trailed off.

I sighed.

'You saw Alviss, you should have noticed when you saw Ginta fight against Garon.'

'What those two are both missing is what's going to take to win their battles. unless Ginta can change,you won't be able to win the war games.'

'Okay, I think Gaira might be right about this I used to think as long as Ginta''s with us we would defeat the chess pieces no matter what, Ginta's already strong,when he comes back he'll become stronger then he's ever been, Ginta Jack and Babbo are going to be doing there best so we need to do our best too.' Snow said.

'Yeah we'll do fine,just leave it to me.' Nanashi said.

I smiled.

'I'm sure everything will turn out okay.' I said.

Gaira teleported away.

I sighed again.

I was stuffed.

'Shyva?Are you still hungry?'

'No, mistress..I am..how do you say it..stuffed?'

I giggled.

'Yeah, guys i'm tired i'll go to bed.'

I heard a few good nights,and sleep well's.

I stretched and walked off, Shyvanna flying behind me.

I got to the room and plopped on to the bed, I was tired.

I looked at the room a bit more, oi baka Stella I just noticed there was a balcony here.

I walked out on it,the breeze felt nice.

It blew my hair around.

'Stella, what's on you're mind?'

I blushed...I was actualy thinking of Alviss at the moment..I do like him...

'You're face is red mistress, from what I've learned humans do this when they become embarassed..so you we're thinking of something that embarasses you?'

'Umm..it's nothing Shyva really.'

'And this is denial as the witch said.'

_I'll kill Dorothy.._

'So from what i've seen you're father acted like this around you're mother, always red in the face and being in denial, this is what you do to hint at affection for someone.' She said.

'...'

'Then I assume you were thinking about the seemingly cold boy,that has the annoying fairy with him.'

I blushed even deeper.

_And my head explodes in 3,2,1.._

'...SHYVANNA!' I said..a bit too loud.

She giggled.

'I was correct I see.'

I hung my head.

'Yeah yeah, you're right.' I sighed.

_Let's face it,be brave Stella you'll get over this..even if he doesn't like you back..maybe..NO..of course not..he couldn't possibly like someone like me.._

I sighed sadly.

But I still smiled.

_Still..it feels..nice.._

* * *

**Li-chan: YAY CHAPPY 12 IS DOOONEEEE  
****Dorothy:Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Li-chan: hiya here is chappy 13!And sorry for not updating!  
Stella:Umm..yeah..so chapter 13..  
Li-chan:...  
Stella:..yeah..so chapter 13-  
Li-chan:THE DISCLAIMER YOU IDIOT!  
Stella:..oh..yeah li chan only owns her ocs and their arm..  
Li-chan: and..START!  
**

* * *

Stella's Pov

I didn't get much sleep that night..i kept having nightmares..awful..just awful...i'd rather not describe them..

I kept rolling around in my bed, till I finaly gave up and decided to get up.

I got up quietly so that i wouldn't wake up the others,  
Shyvanna wanted to stay out of her arm, she said she wanted to stay out as long as possible for educational purposes, so she was asleep on my bed.

My bed was second to last..and the last one..yeah how cliche huh?Was Alviss's...Bell was asleep next to him...again i feel bitter..

He looked peaceful.

I sighed dreamily and just stared at him for a while.

_It will never happen I know that..it's not like i've had much luck with love..W- LOVE?..STELLA BAKA LOVE IS A DEEP FEELING YOU CAN'T SAY YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE YOU MET LIKE..THREE DAYS AGO! AND DON'T EVEN TRY THAT LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT CRAP!..and now i'm yelling at myself..yay.._

I got closer to his bed, I looked around to check on the others, they we're all fast asleep.

I kneeled next to his bed near his pillow, luckily..again Bell was on the other side.

I smiled slightly..

_God he's cute._

I pushed a stray strand of hair from his face. I felt like running my hand through his hair..but that would wake him up so..

I just stared at his face for a while.

Then I felt myself slowly leaning closer.

_It will never happen so.._

and closer..

_It doesn't matter I want to do this..._

I felt his breath on my face..

_Don't wake up please..not yet.._

My lips brushed against his...

Then..I SAW BELL STIRR.

_OH FUDGE!_

I quickly stood up and practicaly jumped back to my bed..I wrapped myself in my blanket..and I was asleep soon.

The next day I didn't wake up as early due to past events...

I got up, got dressed, chatted with Snow during and after breakfast..and then..

We were all seated waiting for some sort of sign that we could go and fight..well that the others could fight..I'm just not into hot places..

The princess came in.'The arena has been prepared for todays battle.'

Snow bounced happily.

'Okay i'm going to do my best!' She said.

Nanashi and Dorothy also got up.

'So should we get going?' Nanashi questioned.

I remembered our conversation from last night..

_***FLASHBACK***_

**We were all talking about tomorows match. Nanashi Dorothy and Snow declared that they would fight tomorow.**

**'What?You're fighting in tomorows match?' Alviss looked a bit shocked.**

**'You've had you're turn to show you're stuff Al, tomorows our turn to have a little bit of fun okay?' Nanashi said.**

**I shrugged.**

**'Whatever i wasn't planning on fighting tomorow the desert isn't my thing..'**

**'Then It's settled Nanashi Dorothy and I will fight tomorow.' Snow said.**

*** END OF FLASHBACK***

I sighed again dreamily as I remembered last night..so close..yet i felt like a stalker..I mean..thats something either stalkers do..or something that happens in those sappy fairytales with princesses and their happy endings...i hate those.

We all walked outside..Pozun announced the fight..and you get the picture..they were teleported and we could watch them since the sun turned into a mirror .how nice..

Ed was panicking...Bell was trying to calm him down I think.

He was panicking since Snow was up first, he didn't look very confident in her abilities..but i had a feeling she would be fine.

_'Ed's over reacting'._

I glanced at Alviss again..

My glance turned into a stare..this time i snapped out of it in time..

I was thinking about approaching him, Bell was calming Ed down..so perfect chance..if only i had the guts to do it and not look like a moron at the same time...I sound like i'm in those cheesy romantic comedies or chick flicks as one may refer to them.

'Snow is really doing well isn't she?The old man's training helped.' I said starting a conversation.

He just nodded.

_'Well that failed..what to say..what to say..'_

Suddenly the tables were turned and Snow seemed to be in a bad position.

Ed looked scared.

I was unfazed the princess is much more powerful than everyone thinks.

And right now i was more focused on trying to talk to Alviss, hey i can at least try to get him to like me.

_'So i have option 1: try to talk to him and find common interests or option 2: ..I can't think of option 2...so yeah let's try option 1 and..if all fails..i guess i'll ask Dorothy..she has experience...that would mean telling her everything..and she has a big mouth..i could try and trust her?And yes all this seems simpler than using my brain which i fail to find everytime i need it the most...now i'm ranting...yay.'_

I decided to keep my mouth shut for now, i'll ask Dorothy..BUT I'LL ASK HER ONLY IF SHE SOMEHOW FINDS OUT for now i'll try myself.

I sighed finaly deciding what to do.I really am acting like i'm in a chick flick._  
_  
I returned my attention back to the battle, Fuugi was preparing to land a final hit on Snow until she summoned her Yuki chan for protection and then used them to crush Fuugi, she had done it she won!

I smiled.

Ed cheered.

'The princess was really underestimated.' Alviss said.

' I never doubted Snow she's the one i get along with best and i've really got to know her,she is not weak.' I said smiling.

'I would have pictured you to prefer Dorothy's company since Snow is younger.'

I smirked. _'Show time!Even thought i'm clueless at these things and i don't have enought confidence to pull it off and it will probably horribly backfire..yeah let's do it anyway..  
_  
'Alviss do you have a girlfriend?' I asked flatly even though i dreaded the answer.

He looked taken aback by my question, a tint of pink present on his cheeks.

'Uh...I-N-No.' He stuttered.

'How come?' '_YOU MORON WHAT ARE YOU ASKING! FAIL YOU FAIL YES THIS HAS BACKFIRED BECAUSE THAT IS THE STUPIDEST QUESTION YOU COULD EVER ASK!'  
_  
He looked at me confused, but i saw a glint of amusement in his eyes.

'D-Don't get me wrong!I just wanted to know, out of curiosity because you're very good looking and i don't'...

I think i turned at least thirty shades of red.

_'After this i amputate my own tounge.'_

Alviss himself.. turned a slight shade of pink from the compliment, but he smirked and it made him look even sexier...to my bad luck..i felt myself losing balance, my knees were going weak...

'-The winner is Snow of Mar!' I heard the announcer say.

_'Thank you Pozun!'_

I felt relived, but i could still feel Alviss's eyes on me...and i just knew he was smirking.

The battle had ended everyone was teleported back as the crowd cheered Nanashi had lost, the idiot was underestimating his opponent Dorothy had won easily she had impresive arm.

I saw Shyvana comming out of the castle then.

She flew over.

'Misstress, i apologise for being so late..i..what's the word..?'

'Slept in?' I smiled.

'Yes.'

'No need to worry, it happens to me most of the time.'

'Has the battle ended?'

'Yeah.'

'Misstress have you got a ...Fever! Yes that's it i recall the simptoms.'

I laughed nervously.

'Why would you possibly think that?'

She cocked her head to the side.

Then she looked at Alviss, and smirked.

'I see, now i understand the ilness.'

'Y-You do?'

'Love sick aren't you misstress?'

_'I amputate her tounge too.'_

I covered her..snout with my hands.

She kept mumbling something and then bit me!

'OW! SHYVANA!'

'Stella i prefer you not cover my mouth when i wish to speak.'

'I PREFER YOU KEEP YOU'RE VOICE DOWN.'

'I am loyal too you, but i will not be told how to speak.'

_'She's more of a rebel then i thought.'_

'Okay okay sorry..just keep you're voice down please!'

I exhaled loudly...i heard chuckling ..

And i turned to see Dorothy laughing at me.

I turned another thirty shades of red.

'WHAT?' I said a bit loudly.

'I wish my arm were fun like that.'

'...'

'What's wrong cat got you're tongue?'

'...'

'_It's a dragon..not a cat..'_

She laughed in her crazy way.

'DOROTHY!' I said..again too loudly..

'Oh so you can talk!'

I hung my head.

'Okay, okay sorry.'

She approached me and grabbed my hand, i felt something being placed in it.

'Listen, after the match i want too have a little girl talk with you, and take this i've got plenty of arm.'

She walked away after that, i looked in my hand and found a bracelet it had a flower of some sort on it?It looked more like grass...a herb thats what it is!

'umm Thanks?' I said.

Shyvana glanced at it curiosly.

'I assume it's a holy arm, because of the herb.'

'Holy arm?They heal right?'

'Yes.'

'Good, this will definetly be usefull.'

_'And looks like i won't have to ask her..'_

* * *

**Li-chan: That's it!  
****Stella: Finaly you finish it!  
****Li-chan: Yeah, sorry guys i had a bit of writers block, and i didn't have time either so sorry but here's the chappy i hope it pleases you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Li-chan: Hello my lovelies! Again i apologize for updating so late, but i've been really busy this is like the first week i actualy have some time off.I'm a free birdie this week..then next week it's back in the cage..for four weeks..and then it's SUMMER VACATION TIME!Anyway, i made a deviantart account!Here's the link : ** **(in case it doesn't show up my username is the same as it is on fanfiction and i'll leave the link on my profile too).I already did a drawing of Shyvanna for you,you should know that the only reason i found a picture on the internet and said it was Stella is because i couldn't upload any drawings, so know that i can YAY!I won't really change anything about her look,just add my own personal touch..wow that was a big rant xD Okie Dokie Dorothy do the disclaimer pour favour!  
Dorothy:Li-chan only owns her ocs and their arm.  
Li-chan: LET IT BEGIN!**

* * *

Stella's Pov

Well that sure was weird of Dorothy, i admit i have some respect for the witch after that match..she was even kind of scary..with her giant dog and everything..wait what am i talking about?I've got a dragon here helloooo Stella the moron!YOU HAVE A DRAGON AND YOU FEAR A DOG?Oi!

I think i fear that *cough* *cough* girl talk with her more..

_'Hey man..umm GIRL UP STELLA!'  
_  
We were talking to Dorothy,Nanashi and Snow about their match.

'Snow you did a really great job out there.' I said.

'Thank you Stella that means a lot coming from you.'

'Aww really?' I said.

She nodded her head.

I grinned and pulled her into a hug.

'Say Stella where's my victory hug?' Nanashi asked grinnig like an idiot.

'You didn't even win idiot.' I said.

'Come on, i tried didn't I?Is one little hug gonna hurt?'

'No way.'

'*Puppy dog eyes* Pleaseeeeeeee?'

'*sigh* Don't fall for it,Don't fall for it..aw what the heck?'

'..Fine.. '

'Yay!'

Nanashi bounced happily and hugged me...while i just kind of stood there akwardly.

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...You done?'

'Just a bit more please...*moan*'

_'Why is he..?...OH HECKA NO!'_

'DESIST PERVERT!' I kicked him off imedietly..HE WAS STUFFING HIS HEAD IN MY..*cough* breasts...THE WHOLE TIME!

He landed a a few meters away.

'So soft...' He mumbled.

'O.O'

_'Note to self: never ever ever EVER let Nanashi hug you!'_

'*sigh*'

'_Wait a sec where's Shyvanna?'_

I looked around and saw her talking- no arguing with Bell about something...at least she's..umm having fun...i guess...or..learning something?...Yeah let's say she's at least doing something.

'*sigh*'

_'Wow i'm sighing a lot today.'_

I saw Dorothy approaching me.

_'Fudge!Stay calm..keep it cool Stella..she's just gonna talk to you..maybe help you..nothing wrong with that...right?'_

'So are you ready for that talk?' She said.

'Umm..depends what you want to talk about..'

_'TALK NORMAL NO STUPID,NO BE STUPID STELLA!'_

*witch laugh* Well it's a girl talk, haven't you ever had one?'

'Well..not really?I think..'

'*sigh*What do you usually talk about with your girl friends?'

'Umm..Music,fashion,video games...

'And?'

_'She means guys but..let's hope she doesn't and play dumb.._

'...sports?'

Dorothy slapped her forhead.

'Boys! I meant Boys!Don't you talk about boys with them?'

'Oh yeah..hehe..must have slipped my mind..

'Suuure..okay well you-

She stopped mid sentence the witch had a dark look on her face.

'Dorothy?Are you okay?'

'...They're coming..

'What do you mean Dorothy?' Ed asked.

Suddenly Ginta and Jack appeared.

_'It's good that their okay.'_

They were both panting heavily...and Jack was crying...

'Don't think it was easy to watch the lack of progress by my servants.' Babbo said.

'WHAT ARE YOU BLIND YA STUPID KENDAMA TOY!' Ginta said angrily.

'GINTAAA IT REALLY IS YOUUU!' *glomp*

..Go on guess...REALLY?REALLY? DOROTHY!IT'S DOROTHY!I'M NOT EVEN GONNA ASK YOU TO GUESS NEXT TIME!

Ginta struggled against her death grip.

...While Jack cried even more...

...and Snow was burning...

'Yes Edward it's so good to have Ginta back here with us don't you think?'

'Now princess try to keep a cool head.' Ed said.

'We won Ginta, we won!Isn't that wonderful,Aren't you proud of us?' Dorothy said.

Nanashi stared at Dorothy in disbelief...i couldn't blame him..i mean with the way she acted before..it's like she's a different person.

Ginta looked thoughtful for a sec.

'Well i believed in you guys so it's no big surprise.' Ginta said.

Dorothy looked like she was in la la land...

I heard footsteps and turned to see Gaira approaching,Alviss walked over to him.

They exchanged a few words..and then Gaira did something weird..he threw a pair of pebbles at Ginta and Jack ...they imedietely turned and caught them!

_'Wow, they have certainly improved.'_

'WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO OLD MAN?' Ginta yelled.

..Jack rolled around in pain..

Alviss looked stunned.

'And it wasn't just those two,check me out me,my power's increased just as much if not more.'

'Were you training too Babbo?' Snow asked.

'I am so acomplished already that i don't need to train, have a look at this princess Snow, i've finaly recieved my fourth magic stone, it's from the underground lake in Vestry.'

'Oh what sort of powers does it give you?' Snow asked.

'hehe..Baby,thats for me to know and you to find out.'

'Hey that stone couldn't do a thing without my imagination.' Ginta said.

'Don't speak unless you're spoken too you know you're nothing without me!' Babbo replied.

Pozun approached us.

'Congratulations on your victory in the second battle.I'm sorry to interrupt but we need to determine the location were tommorows war games will take place.'

'Hey that's right.' Nanashi said.

'Alright,okay let's do it.' Ginta said.

'Princess Reginleaf.'

The princess threw the dice.

'The dice proclaim, six versus six,and the location will be..the volcano mountain range field.'

*groan* 'Don't you have an arena that isn't hot?' I said.

'I don't care just get me food,i'm hungry and i'm fatigued.' Babbo said.

'I'm pretty starved myself you guys.' Jack said.

'What say we have a party to celebrate team Mar's victory in the second battle,not to mention the return of Ginta and friends.' Nanashi said.

'YEAH!' We all fistpumped in approval..except Alviss.

**Later that night..**

* * *

'Really? Both Princess Snow and Dorothy won?That's great!'

Snow and I were telling Ginta about the battle.

'Yes,I did it because of what you said, that i shouldn't give up that's why i won my battle.I owe it all too you.'

'What are you talking about?We both worked together to get this strong didn't we?If it wasn't for you I woudn't be were i'm at now.'

Snow blushed at his comment.

I smiled at the two.

_'They look cute together.'_

'Hey what about me Ginta?' Dorothy said throwing her arm around Ginta.

'Yeah.'

Snow looked pissed again..

'I guess I owe you too Dorothy.'

In case you're wondering how i have been avoiding that talk this whole time..it wasn't easy...that's all i can tell ya.

I put a hand on Snow's shoulder.

'Don't worry,about it Snow,i think Ginta likes you better than Dorothy anyway.'

'R-Really?'

'Mmmh.'

She smiled slightly.

I turned to see the Luberian's-Nanashi's pals telling Ginta ..soemthing about avenging their comrades..he accepted of course..then Babbo said something stupid and they got into a fight again..*sigh*

I heard a chuckle beside me..it was Gaira?

'This brings back memories.' He said.

'What memories Gaira?' I asked.

'Oh just from the war games six years ago, we had feasts after our victories,just like this.'

I perked up when he said this.

'Yes, I remember one in particular.' Alviss started.

I listened intently.

'The boss told us he had come from another world and he told us stories all about it,he talked for a long time about his wife who was writing a book he also told us stories about his son..

'Hm, I remember the strange human always ranting about how incredible his world is, and how beautiful his wife was..the book she was writing was..a..a...what was the word..something about a fairy's tail?' Shyvanna said.

I chuckled at her.

'Fairytales Shyva.'

'Yes, hmph you humans and you're confusing terms, why would you write a book about a Fairy's tail?'

I burst out laughing at her.

'What is so funny?I do not understand the joke?'

'That's not what a fairytale is Shyva..i'll explain it to you later.'

'As I was saying, he would tell us about his son and how he loved listening to stories about Mar..

'Just like I did!'

'But why did the stories interest you so much misstress?'

'Because..i sort of wished i could live in Mar myself.'

'I don't understand why wold you want to live in a place that's plagued by war?' Jack asked.

'Why?Because it's beautiful and it's much better than Earth anyway.'

'That's not what the boss told us.' Alviss said.

There was a commotion in the crowd.I turned to see Ginta..chugging down a mug of that..papulla nut..juice thingy..everyone was in awe..what's so amazing?Snow and I drank like 20 bottles of that thing!

'We are gonna protect this world, do you hear me,listen up we're going to win there's no doubt in my mind!' He yelled.

_'He's right,we have to protect it and avenge everyone.._

'And do you know how you can trust me?I'm the bosses son!'

Everyone was in shock..except me that is..i sort of figured it out when Shyvanna explained told me about his mom, and the little he remembered of his dad.

'I..feel..good!' Ginta said..and collapsed.'

'Gaira is what Ginta said true?' Alviss asked.

'Remember his words Alviss,thats were all our hope and inspiration will come from he definetly is the bosses son...Who would have thought that the bosses son and Angela's daughter would join the war games together?It seems like history is repeating itself.'

'Except i'm not going to die and neither is Ginta.' I said.

Gaira nodded in approval.

Snow got drunk..i managed to resist this time...NOT..i drank more than her i think..

Normal Pov  
  
'EDDDDD WE WANT MORE DRINKS! GET US SOME! Stella yelled.

'OOHH LADIES YOU DIDN'T DRINK THE PAPULLA NUT JUICE AGAIN DID YOU?' Ed yelled.

Stella started giggling uncontrolablly.

While Snow was just laughing ranting something about kissing Ginta and Dorothy being stupid.

Then Ed started dragging her back to her room...while Alviss dragged Stella back.

Alviss's Pov

'Stella you need to go to your room you're very drunk.'

'*giggle* No i'm not silly!I'm fine.'

'Please just come to your room.'

'Awww but I don't want to sleep.'

'You need to sleep so you can battle tommorow.'

'Fine.'

Stella's Pov

Alviss is right though i need to rest.I feel a bit less drunk now.

I approached Ed who was having trouble taking Snow back to her room...

Then this really really HOT GUY. approached us.

'Exuse me,you're battles today were really wonderful to watch.I'm looking forward to tomorow very much' He said.

I think..i was drooling slightly..

Okay i better go to sleep before i do something stupid.

I went back to my room and plopped on to my bed.

_'Dorothy's to drunk to talk now so i'm safe till the morning.'_

'Misstress?' Shyvanna said.

'Yeah?'

'About the..Fairy's tails?'

'Oh right i promised i'd explain it to you...you see a fairytale is a story were most of the plot is unrealistic..you know..it usualy goes something like this. Long ago a beautiful princess was cursed by her evil step mother, she was locked in an old castle guarded by a fearseome dragon a handsome prince shows up on his white horse, he fights the dragon and breaks the curse by kissing the princess and they live happily ever after..the end.'

'I find it frightening that you would make up a story about slaying our kind..Hmm..why is that so unrealistic to you?You've seen dragons and magic so..?'

'Well yeah..what i don't believe is the prince part...it's not like someone just swoops in and saves you!There's no such thing as princes or knights in shining armour..whatever you want to call them!'

'So what don't believe in is love?'

'No..well yes..i mean.. i don't know..*sigh*.Do you at least understand what fairytales are now?'

'Yes i believe I do.'

'Good.' I said..and slowly fell asleep.

_'Well i do believe in love..i just haven't really expirienced true love..not just liking some idiot that will dump me for someone else later..nope there is no such thing as a prince or a knight in shining armour..at least for me..._

* * *

**Li-chan: Poor Stella..okay guys,again sorry for the late update.I added a drawing of Stella to my deviantart account you can find the link for it on my profile,thank you for reading, please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Li-chan: It's chappy 15!Feel it!Read it!REVIEW IT!  
Stella: ...umm..obssessed much?  
Li-chan:You do know i can do anything i want to you right?  
Stella:...  
Li-chan:Thought so,NOW DO THE DISCLAIMER!  
Stella:..Li-chan owns,my parents,Judith..my arm...and...i'm just gonna go to my happy place now...**

* * *

Stella's Pov

'*yawn* What time is it?'

My head was throbbing..probably because of my hangover from last night..meh what can i say?I couldn't resist!

'Good Morning Stella.' Said Dorothy.

She kind of surprised me..i was hoping she was still asleep..

'..oh..Hehe Hi..i mean Good Morning Dorothy..soo did you need anything?'

'Don't play dumb please,you know why i'm here..come on it's not like i asked you to help me cover up a murder!'

'..Yeah..you're probably right..*nervous giggle*

'Well then,listen to me!It's totally obvious you like Alviss,and I think it's cute that you get so flustered around him...BUT YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING IT!' She practicaly yelled in my face.

'...I can hear you..i'm right here ya know?'

'*glare*'

'...fine..I'm shuting up now.'

'As I was saying, i want to give you some friendly advise, it's simple actualy all you need are two little rules.'

'Rules?Really?You have rules for...this..sort of thing..'

'...'

'...Oh right..shuting up now..'

'Rule number one: Never show how nervous you are and rule number two: Always make **HIM** nervous.'

'..Yeah that's all fine and dandy..but how do you presume i pull that off?'

'*Tch* You dissapoint me Stell, think a little!You're a girl, you've got **ASSETS SO USE THEM!'**

'...WHAT THE FUDGE ARE YOU SUGGESTING I DO?!SHOULD I JUST RIP OFF MY DRESS AND-

'NOOO NOW LISTEN TO ME!You're obviously not familiar with the art of seduction?'

'That's an art now huh?'

'...Just listen okay?That's what you do!Flirt!Bat those eyelashes!Work that smile!I do it all the time to get something i like and don't be too pushy always play innocent.'

'Just one more thing,who ever said i like him?'

'..You're kidding me right?'

'I never did say i like him.'

'How stupid do you think I am?'

'Well I-

'DON'T ANSWER THAT!'

'Geez i never knew you were so pushy!'

'*sigh* I guess you don't want help after all,well then goodbye.'

She started exiting the room..but slowly..like she was expecting something..and she got what she was expecting..

'WAIT!'

'Yes Stella?'

'..I..umm...well...you see...OH TO FUDGE WITH IT! I NEED HELP HELP ME!'

'That's what i wanted to hear,just do what i told you and don't look pushy or..slutty...'

'Your advice is good..but how can i know if he finds me attractive?'

'Just do what i told you,if you get a blush out of him,make him fidgety or if he starts stuttering you pass, but if you get pushy, or have zero confidence you me Alviss isn't one to show much emotion,so even a blush can say a lot.'

'..Okay..i guess i can..try..thanks Dorothy.'

'No prob,come to me if you need anymore advice...one more thing..if all else fails..make him jealous got it?'

'Got it.'

'Well then, see ya later Stell.'

'Okay, thanks again.'

'..hmm interesting advice that witch gave you,i am excited to see how you put it to use child.'

'Shyva?You were listening?'

'Quite an interesting conversation..seduction this i am familliar with.I remember..Angela..your mother always batting her eyelashes and giggling uncontrolably at your father..then they would start..touching each other and-

'STOP!OKAY I'VE HEARD ENOUGH!THANK YOU FOR THAT LOVELY PIECE OF INFORMATION THAT I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW!'

'..hmm..I don't understand i'ts just mating,why make such a fuss about it?'

'...i'd rather not say...'

My face was now red of course...and i just couldn't get that image out of my head...curse my hormones..

'And you're mating rituals are so strange!The touching,the laughing..and then their something strange your parents did..i've seen many humans also do it...

'...I'm gonna regret this..but describe it please...'

'They would..press their mouths together..in an odd way...'

_'..Thank fudge she wasn't talking about anything else!'_

'Oh, that?That's called kissing..we do it to show affection for somebody..it's part of the..*cough* mating ritual as you called it..but it is most often used to simply show affection..it doesn't have to lead to..*cough* mating..'

'Strange indeed,you suck the air out of your loved one to show them affection,quite strange.'

'No,that's not it...*sigh* i can't explain it to you.I've kissed guys before..but i've never felt..**that way**..you see their is supposed to be this certain feeling you get when you kiss a special person..i think it's a load of fudge though.'

'Could you describe the feeling.'

'Kind of hard since i've never felt it sorry but i can't describe it.'

'It's alright,at least i've learned something haven't I?'

I giggled at her comment.

'Yeah i guess you have.'

'Come on it's time to go, the battles are starting soon i'm sure.'

I looked over at the other beds,Ginta and Jack were sleeping like logs,Nanashi was gone,Snow and Ed were gone too so was Alviss...nothing unusal.

I stiffled a yawn as i stepped outside,the cool morning breeze felt good.

Snow was sitting against a column stretching,after last night she must be sore.

I approched and sat next to her.

'Good morning Snow,how do you feel after last night?'

'*yawn* Much better,thank you for asking.*yawn*.'

I stiffled the urge to glomp her.

I looked around and saw Dorothy close by,Nanashi was was leaning against a wall talking too Bell..Jack and Ginta were the only ones missing.

_'Those two are slacking off as usual.'_

After a few minutes they arrived.

'Ginta,looks like you slept well last night.' Babbo said.

'Yeah i sure did,i'm ready for another day of beating chess pieces.'

Pozun approached.

'Now about the battle match up for today,which six will be fighting for team Mar?'

'Today's a good day for crushing chess pieces in my opinion.' Ginta said.

'Yeah now we can show what we learned,thanks to all of Gaira's training.' Jack said.

Alviss stepped forward,i guess that means he wants to fight today.

Snow stood up,she wanted to fight to.

I glanced at her.

_'No matter how hot it is..i want to fight today.'_

Snow looked at me expectantly.

'*sigh* As much as i hate heat..i guess i'm in.'

Snow bounced happily and then pulled me into a hug..she caught me of guard but i found it cute.

'I'm glad you're fighting Stella-chan.'

I smiled at her gesture and hugged her back.

'Wait a sec.' realization hit me.

'There's only five of us,Dorothy ?Nanashi?' I asked.

'Yeah that's right what gives?' Ginta said.

'There's supposed to be five of use today!' Jack said.

'Well sometimes girls just don't feel like playing.' Dorothy said in a sweet voice making cute faces.

Ginta and Jack fell anime style.

'Speaking of girls, i've got my hands full today guys.' Nanashi said while waking of with two girls by his side.

I sweatdroped at this.

'What?What's going on?' Ginta and Jack asked.

'So this is the end of team Mar already?That didn't take long i guess i should have been captain after all, just your lack charisma is what the problem is.' Babbo said.

'WHAT?'Ginta yelled punching him.'Maybe i'll just fight twice that would be easy!'

'I can participate too!' Babbo yelled.

'YOU'RE JUST AN ACCECCORY BABBO!'

'PUT A SOCK IN IT IF YOU MORONS CAN FIGHT I SURE AS HECK CAN TOO!'

'YEAH WHAT DO THE RULES SAY ABOUT THIS?!' Jack said joining in the fight.

'YEAH CHECK WHAT THE RULES SAY!' They all yelled at Pozun.

'Well...umm..well..umm..' He stuttered trying to say something over their yelling.

'Bell.' Alviss said nodding to her.

My head was pounding..my eyes were twitching...and..

Bell looked like she was going to say something but-

'SHUT THE HELL UP!' I screamed.

They stopped and stared at me blankly.

Alviss raised an eyebrow at me and smirked,Bell huffed in annoyance.

I folded my arms and closed my eyes trying to compose myself.

'Now that i have you're attention,instead of arguing could we please try to think of something to solve our problem,Pozun what do the rules say?'

'Well-

'HEY I'M CAPTAIN HERE I MAKE THE DECISIONS!'

'*twitch*Ginta...' I growled slightly.

I was barely stopping myself from screaming some rather innapropriate things at him.

'..Ginta i'd be quiet if i where you..you've only seen her rage..i felt it!' Jack whimpered.

'HA LIKE SHE COULD HURT ME I'M-

In a flash my fans materialised,i threw one and it scratched his cheek a little.

'HEY!THAT WAS UNFAIR!I WASN'T READY!'

'Aren't you the captain?' I asked smirking.

'...'

'That's what i thought, now as i was saying anyone have any ideas?'

'Finally!Well you can stop worrying, 'cause there's someone that fills slot six.' Bell said.

I raised an eyebrow at Alviss who simply smirked in responce..making me blush and turn my head away.

_'And i just broke Dorothy's rule..'_

'A six't person?' Someone in the crowd said.

'COME ON OUT CONTESTANT NUMBER SIX!' Bell said acting like the host of a quiz show.

We turned to the castle doors..like on que they opened and out stepped-

'ALAN!' I practicaly screamed.

Everyone else looked shocked.

'Nice to see ya, everyone.' He said.

The crowd started cheering.

'Old man!' Jack and Ginta said approaching Alan.

'You've been asleep for a long time.' Ginta said.

'If you've got to complain tell it to that dog with insomnia!He kept me locked up.'

'So it really is you Alan.' Gaira said approaching him.

'Hey good to see ya gramps!' Alan replied.'But uh you can call me Edward now.'

'I'm sorry i failed the preliminaries before the war games began i am not alowed to participate,i'm sorry Edward.' Gaira said.

'That's correct,and umm you see you can't participate either because you ..ye..well you didn't take the test!And even thought you may have been in the last games..I-I can;t allow it!'

Pozun said nervously.

Something felt strange.

Alan's eyes shifted.

'Hey tomato head, remember me?'

I looked in the direction he was looking and it was..that guy..halloween!

My shock turned into a glare.

'I believe we were dead even six years ago?How about it?Would you like to settle that score now?'

Halloween seemed to be debating on what to do.

'Pozun!' He said sharply.

'Y-yes Halloween sir?'

'I've just recieved a message from Phantom and it seems that he agrees with me on this very important matter,we will allow Alan to participate in the war games as a special guest and we agree on the matter of Gaira as well,that relic is of no use to us anymore!'

Gaira cringed at his words.

'As for the bride to be, Phantom feels saddened that you declined his gift.'

'Oh i feel so sorry for him!' I said in a mocking voice.

'He wishes for you to accompany him for dinner.'

'..Yeah tell him to give me a call when hell freezes over.' I said giving my best fake smile.

Shyvanna smirked at my response.

'Hmph, very well mock all you want girl, but believe me it is not wise to anger Phantom.'

I ignored that last comment, and turned my attention to Gaira..i felt sorry for the man.

'Don't take that judgment so hardly Gaira, after all you're the one who trained Ginta and me,we have to show our teacher how much we've grown.'

'Yeah.' Ginta replied.

Gaira smiled slightly.

'It's up to you.'

Halloween then dissapeared.

'Pozun!' Alan said sharply.

'A-Huh..Yes!To the volcano mountain range field,all six of you!Andata!'

A glow surrounded us and we appeared at the volcano mountain field...it was hot.

'Wow it has real volcanos and everything!'Ginta said in awe.

'It's really hot, i suppose that could be because of the Lava.' Babbo said.

I was too busy being annoyed by the tempertue to notice anything else.

'Excuse me, do we die if we fall into a crater?' Jack asked Pozun.

'Most certainly.' He replied.

'I figured as much.' Jack said nervously.

'Just be careful you don't fall into any of them with someone like you there would be nothing left'Babbo said.

'Oh please you would melt away without a trace too Babbo.' He replied.

'So then were are the members of the chess pieces?' Snow questioned.

'Well uh..ya see..one of them may have kind of..overslept..' Pozun replied.

Ginta and Babbo roared with laughter.

I just stood there looking blankly at Pozun..before i sat ont he ground,materialised my fans and started fanning myself.

'Well he better show up soon.' I said, while fanning Shyvanna who was lying on the ground next to me.

'Aha it seems they are starting to arrive!' Pozun said.

Five chess pieces appeared.

One was a guy that reminded me of a clown...slash pirate?I don't now why though the next one was wrapped in bandages like a mummy, and the third one was Pano the fourth looked like a..magician of some sort. And the last one was a guy that looked like an indian?He was covered in odd markings..they looked like animals.

Pano waved at me cheerfully. I smiled and waved back.

'There's only five of them!HEY WHERE'S THE LAST ONE?!' Ginta yelled.

Pano pointed toward the back of a rock..a pair of legs were sticking out..

'He fell over there..' She said sweatdropping.

Ginta laughed again.

The guy soon stepped forward..and oh gosh IT'S THAT HOTTIE FROM LAST NIGHT!

'I'm somewhat embarrassed that you saw that,i just couldn't sleep last night..mmh i was thinking so hard about todays battle, i hear you guys are also good so it was hard to wake up heh..well let's have a good fight today.'

By the end i almost jumped up and glomped him.

Babbo: Who's that guy?  
Ginta:What's his deal?  
Jack:That's the weird guy from yesterday.  
Snow: He doesn't seem much like a chess piece does he?  
Shyvanna:..Misstres..you're drooling...  
Me: *dreamily* I don't care  
Alviss:Instead of drooling over the competion you should focus.

_'Is he jealous..?..OI snap out of it baka!He's the enemy!Look at the earing that guy's a knight!Who knows how many people he's killed don't drool over him!..Still he's cute...can't argue with that._

'Alviss do you remember Rolan?' Alan asked.

'Yeah, he was in the war games six years ago.'

'I believe he was a rook or bishop back then..he's a knight now..you were pretty young back then Alviss..it's hard to believe you're old enough to fight already,but i guess you can't stop the march of time now can ya?' Alan said walking toward the arena.'I'll be going first if that's alright with you?'

'You're really eager to fight aren't you old man?' Ginta asked.

'Well what did you expect, do you know how long i was locked inside that dog?'

'You can show us what a cross guard is made of go on!' Babbo said.

'How about it knight?So you gonna face me?'

'Me?uh No thank you sir!' Rolan replied nervously.

'It doesn't really matter which one of you it is.' Alan said.

The chess looked..frightened.

'Am i the only one who isn't shaking int heir boots?You guys are pathetic!' The bandaged one said.'I'll take care of this loser, don't blink or you'll miss 'll probably demote you then Rolan,and i'll advance at least two ranks in one move,i've been a rook for just about long enough.'

'Whatever will be, will be huh right?' Rolan replied.'Please do you're best today Ali-Baba.'

'I'm not messing with this guy either,he's all yours Ali-Baba.' Pano said.

The magician guy stayed quiet, so did the indian guy.

'I'm sure Halloween will be quite dissapointed that i killed you after this is over.' Ali-Baba said jumping onto the arena.

'This should be interesting, i've never seen the old human fight before.' Shyvanna said.

'No one has..except Alviss that is.. Say Alviss how powerful is the old man?'

He smirked. 'You'll see for yourself.' He said glancing at me...that made me go red again...curse him being so damn sexy...okay remember Dorothy's rules..

_'..think stupid think...fudge..why is my mind always blank at times like this._

I turned my attention back to the battle..

_'This is no time for that..i'll think of something..just not right now..heh...i hope i will at least..._

* * *

**Li-chan:WRAP CUT REVIEW AND READ PLEASE AND GOOD NIGHT..TO ME HEHEHEHEH!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Li-chan: Hello mah lovelies! Here is chappy 16!  
Stella:Li-chan owns only me,Judith,my parents and our arm nothing else!  
Li-chan: So it begins..**

* * *

Stella's Pov

'You've certainly got you're share of spunk,well if nothing else i will give you that.' Alan said.

'Third battle,first match,BEGIN!' Pozun announced.

'Guardian arm,genies lamp!' Ali-baba said, a ring on his hand started glowing and a lamp appeared..ya know like in Aladin?

'The legendary Alan,don't underestimate me just cause i'm Rook ,there is an order of ranks within the chess pieces as i'm sure you're aware: King,Queen,Knight,Bishop, Rook and Pawn,based on our abbilities,don't think we're necesserily ranked according to our strength there are Rooks who outpower Bishops and of course there are wothless knights like Rolan.'

Rolan laughed at his comment..followed by the rest..except Alviss,Alan and I.

'In other words what really counts is how we use arm,based on that unexpected victories can occur,like the rook Loco beating that blonde guy Nanashi in yesterday's battle trust me this arm will bring me a remarkable victory ,Now Genie appear!' He commanded

A puff of smoke appeared and out came a genie.

Snow and Jack looked frightened,Ginta looked amazed, Alviss was calm as usual.

'AHH IT'S A GENIE!' Jack screamed.

'WOW THAT THING IS WICKED!' Ginta said.

'Meh,he doesn't look so tough.' I said

'I feel some magical power coming from him.' Shyvanna said.

'You can feel magical power?Wow you are some guardian Shyva!' I said.

'Thank you If I am correct the old man should win this fight easily.'

I nodded in approval.

'This arm is most in cynq with my sixt sense.' Ali-Baba said.'Even some of our Knights, would have trouble handling this fellow, do you understand?I'm going to-

'Okay I get it, you like talking.' Alan interupted. 'Come on.'

'A guardian arm with it's own will?He's huge!He must be strong.' Ginta said.

'Exuse me boy, but may i inform you this is not the first guardian with it's own will you have seen.' Shyvanna said smirking.

'What?What are you talking about?' I questioned.

Everyone now listened to the dragon.

'Dear child,i thought you would have understood by now,i have my own will it is my choice to obey your wishes and respect you.'

'...Wait..so you can do anything you want...like...eat me?' I said the last part in a squeaky voice.

She giggled slightly.

'No dear, I only do that to my annoying masters,you have earned my respect young one...but yes i have gotten rid of the more annoying bunch in similar ways.'

_'At least she respects me'_

'See Babbo, why can't you be like that?!' Ginta asked.

'I believe she said that Stella has earned her respect,WHO SAID I HAD ANY RESPECT FOR YOU!?AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!

'WHY YOU STUPID-

'Settle down please, my youngling is getting rather angry.' Shyvanna said..reffering to the fact that i was now red with anger.

They imedietly returned there attention back to the battle.

'Hmph i can't help but wonder if he's getting a bit too overconfident.' Babbo said.

Snow started waving her arms crazily.

'ED WATCH OUT IF YOU'RE TOO OVERCONFIDENT OUT THERE THEN YOU'LL END UP LOSING JUST LIKE NANASHI DID!' She said in a panicky voice.

'Calm down Snow,Alan isn't stupid..and that arm isn't so tough..i believe the overconfident one is his opponent.'

'But that genie looks really impressive.'Jack said.

'No.' Alviss said startling us.'You three still don't understand what Alan is capable of.'

'Three?' I said cocking my head to the side.

He smiled slightly at me in response.

_'Huh..I guess that means he thinks I understand.'_

I felt myself smile at my thoughts..i also felt a slight blush forming.

'I'm sick of your tough guy act,NOW DIE!' Ali-Baba yelled as the Genie charged at Alan.

'Oh well.' Alan said.

Alan had simply punched the genie and destroyed it.

I felt my mouth hang open.

_'I know he's strong..but this is..wow..'_

'He did it!' Ginta said.

'WHAT THE?' Jack exclaimed.

'Wow.' Was all i could say.  
_  
'The old human has truly impresive power, child if i remember clearly he was second in the cross guard?'  
_  
_'What the?!SHYVANNA!?ARE YOU IN MY MIND?'_

_'I believe it is called telepathy young one,yes i posses this abbility.'_

'_..I know i've said it..but you are some guardian!'_

_'Thank you child, now do you know who was ranked fourth in the cross guard?'_

_'..No..Who was it?'_  
_  
'You're mother.'_

_'.Huh..i would have expected my dad to be stronger...wait a sec..that means i could be...  
_  
_'Yes, with proper training i believe you could achieve that power..if not surpass it.'_

_'..Sweet.'_

Alan began approaching Ali-Baba..he wasn't finished.

Then he punched him..no..he extended his arm as if he was punching him..but instead some kind of..lightning like thing came out and knocked him back.

He fell a few feet away.

Alan approached and grabbed him by his scarf he began dragging him..toward the volcano.

My eyes widened..

_'..He's gonna..'_

_'I believe the other human deserves it,a fitting punishment.'_

_'...Y-you're right..but i still can't watch this.._

'What?Where's Alan taking him now?' Ginta questioned.

'He's going to the volcano.' Babbo replied.

'Edward..' Snow muttered.

'It's not over,i don't think the old man is through with this battle yet..' Ginta said.

I saw Alan moving his lips ..he was saying something..too bad he was too far away for me too hear.

He went to the very edge of the Volcano..and lifted Ali-Baba by his scarf dangling him over the lava.

'I knew it' I said.

Then..he let go..

'I can't watch this.' I said covering my eyes.

I didn't see the rest for obvious reasons...but i heard a loud blast..as if the volcano was errupting.I peaked through my hands to see Alan returning, and lava blasting into the air from the volcano.

I removed my hands..but my eyes were still wide.

'So thats..thats how the old man really fights huh?' Ginta muttered quietly.

'Yeah..I guess so..' Jack replied nervously.

I felt myself shudder slightly from the scene.

'Are you alright child?You're shaking!You look frightened.'

'..I-Im f-fine Shyvanna..just fine..'

'..Oh dear..you must have never seen something like this happen..did you?'

'..I-I saw D-Dorothy's fight..b-but p-please..d-don't worry..i'll be fine..I-I'll get used to it.' I said..altough i did not believe my own words.

I felt images of Toto devouring Maira flash in my mind.

Out of the corner of my eye i saw Snow look at me worriedly,and Alviss just glancing at me..blankly.

I slowly calmed down, as Alan approached.

'Call it already.' Alan commanded Pozun.

'OH, YEAH, RIGHT!First match,GOES TO CROSS-GUARD ALAN!' He announced.

Smoke still blew out of the volcano.

'That was great old man,you took that genie out,KA POW!'

'It wasn't even half way full of magic it was just like punching a baloon.' Alan said.

'So the dog sleeps three times before you appear,you only sleep one time before you disapear,the solution,you simply can't sleep again problem solved.' Babbo said.

'It's not that easy baldo!' Alan replied glaring at Babbo.

'Just five left.' Ginta said.'Ha!So which one is next?'

'I know who isn't next...' I said trailing off.'YOU!'

'And how are you so sure i'm not fighting next?!' He rettorted.

'Cause i'm going next.'

'I saw you fight through that dog,your skill is good that kind of speed and agility may even surpass your mothers power.' Alan said.

'Shall i return misstress?' Shyvanna asked,

'Yes please.'

She returned to her arm.

I jumped onto the arena and placed a hand on my hip.

'Okay who's gonna fight me?' I asked.

They looked at Rolan expectantly.

He just giggled nervously and shook his head.

'..Well don't look at me, i saw what you did to my sis, no way am i fighting you star.' Pano said.

I smiled slightly at the nickname she used.

The Indian looking man stood up quietly and stepped onto the arena.

_'What can you say about his magical power?'_

_'He is a Bishop,and for his rank he has high power.'_

_'Meaning..?'_

_'Meaning you should be cautious child, he is a Bishop but his magical power nears that of a knight.'_

'If you have finished studying me i propose that we begin.' He said in a deep..sort of wise sounding voice,the man looked very wise to begin with.'But do not misunderstand my words girl.I have studied you as well.'He said pausing.'You are a formidable opponent,but i shall defeat you nonetheless.'

'...We'll see..won't we?' I said.

Alviss's Pov

'I've seen that girl fight,she is more than a match for a guy like this.' Alan said.'Don't you agree Alviss?' He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

'...She...She is strong..' I managed to say.

_'Why am I so nervous all of a sudden?'_

'Strong?'Alan smirked. 'A girl like that and that's all you can say?'

'..I don't understand-

'I mean, a girl like that isn't very common here Alviss..don't blow it.'

I felt heat go to my face at his comment.

He must have noticed because he chuckled at me.

_'Well she is..pretty..no..beautiful.'_

* * *

**Li-chan: I end it there dear readers, please read and REVIEW..write something in the little box below..please? :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Li-chan: Well, it's chapter 17 guys,so far i've gotten positive reviews for my story.I want to thank everyone who is reading the story,and a special thanks to the ones who reviewed..(special thanks to CHEESE).OH TO FUDGE WITH IT! I LOVE YOU GUYS!I LOVE YOU ALL!..*crying happy tears*  
Stella:Okay..since she is obviosly unable to continue, i'll finish up her announcement, the first two people to review next get a cookie from the author!Li-chan owns, me,Judith,our arm and my you enjoy the cookies.  
Li-chan:YOU KNOW WHAT CHANGE THAT ANNOUNCEMENT EVERYONE WHO IS READING THIS GETS A COOKIE!AND A CAKE!**

* * *

Stella's Pov

_'Are you ready?I think i might need you this time.'_

_'I am prepared young one.' _Shyvana replied.

'For the chess pieces we have Chief Red Wolf, and for team Mar we have Stella!'Let the second match of the third battle begin!' Pozun announced.

'Weapon arm Twin Fans!' I said as my fans materialised.

I swiftly charged at him attempting to hit him.

'Nature arm, Spiritual Shield.'

He began chanting something..it sounded latin,then shadows started appearing around him..they looked like animals, they appeared just as i was going to hit him,so they blocked my attack, i bounced back a bit.

'Darkness arm Fox Spirit.'

There was a flash of light and a red fox appeared..

'A fox..really?You think a fox can beat me?'

Suddenly the fox growled and charged at me i avoided the attack easily, appeared behind it and kicked it back..it let out a slight whimper..which made me feel a bit bad..

'Oh great Fox Spirit, i beckon you, use your power!' He said chanting more latin.

The fox began emiting a black glow.

_'Be careful, i feel strong magical power coming from that fox.' _Shyvanna warned me.

It seemed to be in..thought?..

Then..in a swift move,..the fox...duplicated itself!Creating at least ten copies.

'..What the..?' I said examining them.

_'You seem to be very weak minded to underestimate your opponent so badly, pitiful human.'_

My eyes widened..the fox could..talk to me too?

_'..You can talk?'_

'_Obviosly you narrow minded weakling!Hmm i do wonder how you will get yourself out of this attack.'_

The fox said evily.

I examined them again.

_'Go on try and attack you weakling, you seem barely strong enough to stand by yourself you pathetic human!'_

The fox screeched the last part.

And out of frustration i charged at one of the copies.

_'STELLA NO!'_

Too late..i hit the wrong one..and then something knocked me back.

I looked up to see the fox towering over me.

_'My species has always overpowered yours in the battle of wits, one little insult is all it takes to provoce your narrow minded kind into charging blindly into combat,alas, strength is not my specialty...but my companion is different.._

'What..?' I questioned.

'Hmph, as i suspected you have failed the test.' Red Wolf said.

'..A test?'

'Yes,if you fail the test given by the fox spirit i am able to summon it's companions,.Then the test is given again if you fail a second time, the shadows of the spirits shall engufl you and take you with them to the otherworld.' He said it..in an eerily calm voice.'That is if you survive that long.'

'...You say it so calmly.'

'HA! IS THIS GUY JOKING?HE REALLY THINKS A BUNCH OF STUPID ANIMALS CAN BEAT STELLA?GO ON STELLA SHOW HIM WHO'S BOSS!' Ginta yelled.

'NOW RISE BEAR SPIRIT!'

Again the black smoke appeared and out came a bear...it was much larger than a normal bear..much much larger!

I looked up at it..and gulped slightly at its size.

_'My companion does not speak unfortunetly, but what he lacks in brains he fills in with his strenght.'_

The bear let out a frightening roar and swiped at me, i narrowly dodged it.

Then it swiped again, i jumped back,it began making its way towards me, creating a small earth tremour in the process..slight or not it was enough to make me lose my balance and fall,the fox was still chanting insults in my head so it was hard to focus.

The bear began charging towards me, shaking the ground even more.

I managed to regain my composure and stand up in time to dodge.

Then it became even more frustrated and let out an angry roar,it then started pounding against the ground with its paws. The force of the tremour it created was so strong i fell and i couldn't even stand back up!I couldn't regain my balance.

My head started to hurt from the insults the fox flung at me..

I heard a low growl from behind me and turned to see the fox standing right in front of me.

_'AVOID THIS!'_

It said biting my shoulder...my vision got blurry after that..everything seemed darker..like i was surrounded by shadows.

I clearly heard Red Wolf say:

'COME FORTH LYNX SPIRIT!FINISH THIS BATTLE!'

I stood up and jumped out of the way as the bear charged again..but my vision was still blurry..and everything still looked dark..i was going to try and attack..but i couldn't see clearly enough.

Alan's Pov

'Edward, what's happening?Why isn't Stella doing anything!' Snow asked.

'Yeah she's just standing there!' Ginta added.

'That arm..is very powerful indeed..it comes from Caldea,do you remember the guardian John Peach attempted to use?' I asked.

'Yeah, the forbidden one,that no one could control.' Ginta replied

'You see this arm is very similar, the spirits are indeed hard to control,.to be honest you can't control them, they attack how ever they it is not a guardian arm, because you see if Stella had not failed that test the fox gave her, Red Wolf would be done by now.' I told them.

'But he seems so powerful!' Snow said.

'I think it's his magical power that got him his rank, and his ability to control an arm like this..but other than that..there isn't much to him, this is why he isn't a knight i suppose.' I explained.

I looked over at Alviss, the boy had a worried look on his face.

_'He cares for the girl much more than he realises.'_

Stella's Pov

_'Arggh!I feel so helpless, i can't do anything!'_

As if my troubles weren't big enough..i suddenly heard another roar...then something pinned me to the ground. I tried moving..but it was too strong.

My vision cleared then, and i saw a lynx snarling at me.

_'Now you shall die pitiful one!' _A new voice..i assumed the Lynx..screeched.

_'Weakling!'_

_'Helpless!'_

_'You shall Die!'_

They chanted at the same time,making my head hurt again.

I saw the bear charging at me, with one hit of it's paw it knocked me a few feet away.

As soon as i landed the Lynx swiftly moved in and swiped at my arm leaving another nasty wound, my arm was now covered in blood.

I then got up and dodged another attack they were aiming at me.

But i was getting dizzy, both from bloodloss and the chanting.

The fox and Lynx then charged at me, but instead of hitting me, they nimbly dashed past me..taking my fans in the process!

'Good work my pets,her weapon posseses great magical power, it will be most usefull.' Red Wolf said.

_'Such disrespect!We are not pets!' _The fox said angrily.

The lynx then roared, pinned me down again, this time i was lying on my stomach.

It then clawed at my back making me lose even more blood.

The bear came from behind me, it pushed me into the ground threathening to break my back.

'JUST SURRENDER STELLA!' Ginta yelled.

The bear knocked me to the side again.

I tried supporting myself on my arms.

'POZUN CALL IT, SHE SURRENDERS!JUST-

'Ginta.. I interupted.

'Stella please-

'Ginta...I am not surrendering.'

'But-

'NO BUTS! I AM NOT GIVING UP!POZUN IF YOU EVEN TRY TO CALL IT CONSIDER YOUSELF DEAD!'

'Y-Yesss m'am!'

'I'm not giving up because...you see..' I smirked.

I felt all eyes on me.

'I was just testing this guy!' I exclaimed cheerfuly.

'WHAT?!BUT..' Ginta started.

'I said no buts..now GUARDIAN ARM SHYVANA THE GREAT DRAGON!'

There was a flash of blinding light and there stood Shyvana in her full glory.

She growled at the three spirits.

'You pathetic beings dare harm my misstress in such a way?YOU SHALL PAY DEARLY!'

She roared, theFox and Lynx attempted to jump at her, but failed as she simply knocked them back with a swipe of her tail.

The bear then charged at her,she began struggling against him...this bought me some time.

I struggled to stand up, and took out the arm Dorothy gave me.

_'Cura Herb.'_

_'What the..now i'm hearing things?..Wait..is that the name of the arm?'.._

I shrugged.

'Holy Arm: CURA HERB!' I said.

There was a small burst of light, and a flower appeared above me, a sparkly dust the fell off of its petals, closing my wounds..thought the blood was still there..

I felt a lot better anyway.

Shyvanna was still struggling against the bear, i noticed then that the other two spirits had dropped my fans.I quickly dashed to grab them.

'ARGH, DO SOMETHING YOU STUPID CREATURES!' Red Wolf said in a slightly panicked voice.

_'And yet he seemed so wise...that gives me an idea.._

I grabbed my fans and charged at Red Wolf, but i went easy on him for a reason..

'AA!PROTECT ME YOU FOOLISH BEINGS!' He exclaimed as he dodged another attack

_'INSOLENCE,YOU DARE MOCK US HUMAN!' The Fox and Lynx screeched.'I believe you have forgotten your place human.' The Lynx started. 'For this you shall pay!' The Fox finished._

They both then looked at each other..and..i think they nodded in understanding.

The bear stopped attacking Shyvana and looked at them, seeming to understand.

The three animals then began surrounding Red Wolf.

'Now now,please i did not mean disrespect!' He said in a frightened voice.

They then stopped.

_'You are correct human,for this we will make your death..less painfull.' _The Lynx said evily.

The three animals then emitted a black glow,they dissapeared and their shadows replaced them..then more shadows appeared all of different animals,they surrounded the chief.

'I beg of you!Have Mercy!'

_'Consider it mercy that we did not rip you apart ourselves.' _The Fox said.

Then they all jumped at him,but instead of attacking, they began losing shape as they came into contact with him, and it now seemed like shadows were engufeling him more and more..then..the bear shadow started pulling him into the ground...

He cried in agony,untill he was completely gone..as well as the others..except the foxes shadow..that just stood there staring at me..

_'..Hmph pitiful humans.' _

It said before dissapearing also.

I just stared blankly at the spot where the horrific scene happened...the cries still echoed in my head.

I felt myself shiver again.

Shyvana approached me and nuzzled me slightly, snapping me out of my trance.

'It is alright child,they are gone now.'

'...I'm glad i didn't make it to that second test...or this would have happened to me..'

'Dear you do realise i could have simply felt for the one with magical power..?'

'...'

'..Oh dear..well..all's well that ends well i suppose, you fought with courage never the less.'

'Heh,thanks Shyva.' I said petting her head.

'...T-the m-match is over..the winner is Stella of Mar.. Pozun said shakily.

I slowly walked back to the others, i may have been healed..but i was tired anyway.

Shyvana turned back into her chibi form as we neared the others.

Snow grinned and ran toward me pulling me into a hug.

'I'm glad you're okay Stella-chan!I was worried about you!' She said.

I smiled weakly and hugged her back.

'Hey good match Stell.' Ginta said grinning.

'Yeah you really did well out there.' Jack added with an equal grinn plastered on his face.

'Nice job kid, you were really impressive out there.' Alan said.

I smiled..then grinned at their praise.

I looked at Alviss briefly..but he stayed quiet.

'Come on Alviss say something to the girl, don't you think she deserves the praise?' Alan asked smirking at Alviss.

'I-..Y-You did well Stella.' He stuttered.

'..thanks..' I said sounding dissapointed.

I then noticed a faint blush forming on his face.

_'YES!'_

I looked at my arms..they were covered in blood that had now dried on my arms.

'Ew!'I exclaimed.

'Yeesh..that's a lot of blood.' Jack said.

'Thank you captain obvious.' I rettorted.

Then if it wasn't already awful i smelt something..

'Yuck i stink like something died on me!' I said.

'If it makes you feel any better..you look that way too..' Ginta said grinning like the chesire cat.

I simply glared at him angrily.

I walked over to were Snow was standing and plopped onto the ground.I was done so i'm gonna relax and try to ignore the stench.

I looked over at the remaining chess..only four left..

Pano then jumped onto the arena eagerly.

'I'm going next if it's alright with you.' She said.

They all nodded and looked at Rolan again.

'Alright with me.' He said.

'Hey how come she gets to fight again?' Ginta asked.

I facepalmed imedietly.

'Geeze what a fool.' Alviss said.

'I know right,she really is a fool huh?' Ginta said grinning cheekily.

'I was talking about you.' Alviss said.

'HUH WHAT?' Ginta exclaimed.

'Did you pay attention to the rules?' Alviss asked.

'And you call yourself captain.' Jack added.

'I don't remember any rules that let losers fight a second time!'

'Except she didn't lose,contestants who win their matches, are allowed back even if their team lost, Pozun already explained all of this.' Alviss said.

'But since you're such a moron we have to explain it again.' I added.

'I AM NOT A MORON!LIKE YOU REMEMBER EVERYTHING, AND WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS ON HIS SIDE ALL OF A SUDDEN?YOU TWO AREN'T SO COOL!'

This next move might have been harsh..but i was really cranky..for obvious reasons..

I stood up and grabbed him by his collar lifting him up.

'LISTEN BLONDIE, I JUST FOUGHT OFF A GROUP OF WILD ANIMALS, I'M TIRED,I LOOK LIKE A SERIAL KILLER, AND I SMELL LIKE A ROTTING CORPSE!DO YOU THINK I'M IN THE MOOD FOR ANY SORT OF STUPID ARGUMENT!?'

Snow had a frightened look on her face..Alan smirked as well as Alviss..while the chess where like O.O.

'...uh..no..' He said in a squeaky voice.

'That's what i though.' I said dropping him and going to sit back down when..

'...stupid banshee..'

My back was turned..I made my best demon face and turned around.

I jumped at him.

Stella:'YOU LITTLE *KICK* STUPID *KICK* COCKY *PUNCH* SHRIMP!LEARN TO KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!'  
Ginta:'IF YOU DIDN'T *PUNCH* SCREAM LIKE A *KICK* BANSHEE ALL THE TIME!THIS WOULDN'T HAPPEN!  
Chess pieces: O.O  
Alan: -.-''  
Snow: Oh dear!Please stop!There is no need for you too fight!'  
Babbo:FINALLY SOMEONE WHO CAN KICK SOME SENSE INTO YOU AHAHAAHHAHAHA  
Jack:*has fainted*  
Alviss:-.-

Then Alviss pulled Ginta away from me, easily..Snow tried..pulling me away..

'LEMME GO!I'LL KICK SOME SENSE INTO HIM!LITTERELY!'

I said trashing wildly in Snow's grip..which was quite firm..i'm surprised she could hold me that long.

'E-EDWARD HELP!' She said as i slipped from her grip and prepared to lunge again.

Alan then grabbed me and slung me over his shoulder like a flour sack(i prefer flour to potatoes).

I began kicking and screaming.

'PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW OLD MAN!'

'*Sigh*..you know this feels like deja vu all of a sudden..'He trailed off.

Alviss sweatdropped. 'Yeah i think i understand what you mean.'

'..IS THIS A TRICK OLD MAN?CAUSE IT AIN'T GONNA CALM ME DOWN!'

'..*sigh*..yup...exactly the same..' Alan said.

'LET HER DOWN!SHE CAN'T EVEN HURT ME!' Ginta said.

'ARGHHH ** PUT- ME -DOWN!'**

Alviss & Alan: *sweatdrop* ...

* * *

**Li-chan:It is done there readers..and don't forget about that cookie and cake!Just write something in the little box below, i don't mind critique even if you don't like it, please say so and state reasons, so that i may improve ;).Back to the topic..who will Pano fight?And will Stella and Ginta kill each other?What were Alviss and Alan reffering to as in deja vu? Find out this(Except the first one since you already know if you've watched Mar xD) in CHAPTER 18!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Li-chan: Well..only two cookies and cakes were handed out..we've still got plenty more..i really wish i could get more reviews..*sigh*  
Stella:..stop moping..go play with Peggy-chan  
Peggy-Chan:Yeah Li-chan!Come play! *woof*  
Li-chan:..it's story time remember?No time for playing!  
Peggy-chan:..right..uh..let's see...umm Nanashi disclaimer?  
Nanashi: Li-chan owns, Stella,Stella's parents,Judith and their arm(and any other ocs mentioned) nothing else.**

* * *

Stella's Pov

_'Arggh!Stupid blonde shrimp!'_

'Alan..if i promise to calm down..will you PLEASE put me down?'

'..Fine fine.'

He said putting me down.

'Hmph, not like she could do anything to ME!' Ginta said attempting to provoke me.

I let a low dog like growl escape my throught.

'No no, bad doggie no growling.' He said patting my head.

In response i attempted to bite his hand..

'HEY!ARE YOU CRAZY?!'He said jerking his hand back.

I just smirked in response.

Then i remembered..HELLO!BATTLE HAPPENING..

Jack stepped out.

'I'm gonna fight her.' He said.

We all stared at him confusedly.

I sort of stopped paying attention after that and pondered on what Alan said..

'Alan what did you mean by deja vu?' I asked.

'Hmm?Oh that..well Alviss will tell you later.'

I raised an eyebrow. 'Why can't you just tell me now?'

'..That wouldn't be fun, now would it?' He said with a devilish smirk on his face.

I just looked at him blankly, then glanced at Alviss, who had a calm expression like always,then realization hit me and i felt heat rush to my face..._'...'Sneaky old man.'..__'Let's call that a sexy expression..then again any expression he makes is sexy..especialy that smile..i feel like my heart is melting when i see it too bad it's rare...hmm and i did not deny any of this...and hmm that sounded cheesy..i knew reading Judith's novels would be bad...well i'm making some progress..'_

I sighed at my thoughts.

'Mistress are you alright?' Shyvanna asked.

'Oh i'm fine, just tired that's all.'

'...Hmm..if you say so..'

'Third battle, third match it's Jack of team Mar against the chess pieces Pano.'

'Let's just hope you two actualy trained with Gaira.' I muttered.

'Even though they like slacking off i'm sure Gaira wouldn't allow it.' Alviss replied surprising me.

I looked at him, confusion taking over my face, he just stayed expresionless.

_'He looks cute like that..SHUT UP!STOP THINKING!WHY AREN'T YOU LIKE THIS IN CLASS?!_

I blushed at my thoughts.

'HERE I COME!' Pano yelled.

She unhooked her ball, and it flew over to Jack in a zig-zag motion.

Jack looked calm..it was going faster...and he simply caught it.

I just stared dumbfounded while Ginta,Snow and Babbo cheered.

'Well looks like the monkey boy has improved.' Shyvanna said.

I snickered at her comment.

'It looks like his training payed off!' Snow said.

...Then Jack started moaning in pain...since his hand was now throbbing..so much for training and improvement..

'Stop trying so hard to show off,silly monkey.' Alan said.

The cheering stopped and they all stared dumbfounded at Jack.

'Now it's my turn to attack!' Jack said.

He pulled out his shovel and once again stabbed it into the ground.

But then he left it there and started approaching Pano.

'He's unarmed?' Snow questioned.

'Is he actualy gonna fight without his battle shovel?' Ginta added.

'What could Jack possibly be thinking?' Snow said.

'..Probably nothing as usual..' I added.

'Clearly,because he's a big idiot.' Babbo added.

Jack was still approaching Pano.

'I like the atitude,but you're only going to lose again!'She said swinging her..ball..thing. 'BALL AND HAMMER QUADRO!' The ball flew towards Jack and then separated into four pieces.

Jack looked like he was thinking, then one flew at his shoulder, he easily dodged and ran towards Pano.

'Are you really gonna try something?What an idiot!' Pano said.

Jack kept going and dodged another one,and another and another he kept going until he was right in front of her when the last one hit him right in the stomach.

'Oh well you almost made it.' Pano said.

Jack groaned in pain and fell to the ground.

'JACK!' Ginta and Babbo said at the same time.

He was kneeling holding his stomach in pain while we all gaped,He looked like he was saying something..

'What are you saying over the- Pano abruptly stopped as she held her arm..she looked to be in pain?

She looked frightened as she examined her arms.

'COME OUT!' Jack said.

Soon several mushrooms grew on Pano's arms.

'My funky fungai,type one.' Jack said smugly.

Pano shrieked frightened.

'What are those things?' Ginta asked.

'It looks like mushrooms.' Snow replied.

'He said something something type one.' Babbo added.

'Hmm..'Alviss exclaimed.

I just made a disgusted look and shivered.

'Gross aren't they?' Shyvanna said making a similar face.

'But what's happening to her?' Ginta questioned.

Pano just kept shrieking and asking for help.

She tried pulling one out but to no avail.

'I can't pull them out!These things are disgusting make them stop!' She shrieked.  
Suddenly she had a frightened look on her face as she looked at the volcano.'We have to do something,what are we going to do?!'Then she started screaming again and trashing about wildly.

'What the..?' Ginta exclaimed.

'Oh my whats gotten into her?'

'I don't know maybe this is some kind of dancing attack?' Babbo said.

Pano stopped she was bent over staring at her arm then she got up and smiled..mumbled something and started skipping around happily..

'Okay now whats going on?' Ginta questioned.

'She seems happy enough though.' Babbo added.

'Oh i think i've seen those mushrooms somewhere before i think they're called Marurai mushrooms.' Snow added.

'Marurai mushrooms are they tasty?Can you eat them?'

I glared at him. 'What do you think?' I asked sarcasticaly.

'They're poisonous delirium inducing mushrooms definetly a bad idea for eating.' Alan said.

Ginta sweatdropped.

'Delirium inducing mushrooms?'

'They make you have halucinations.' I replied.

'...'

'...THEY MAKE YOU START SEEING THINGS YOU IDIOT!' I yelled.

'..Why didn't you just say so?'

I facepalmed.

Pano kept skipping,she stoped suddenly and began screaming again running in circles, she stoped again and then stood very still..like she was tied up..or so she thought?Jack approached her. He said something..that sounded like..'do you need help?'

He stopped in front of her..and a lovestruck look appeared on her face.

'What are those two talking about over there?' Ginta asked.

'All i heard was Jack say something about pretty flowers?' Snow added.

'He better not be doing what i think he is..' I said.

She stared at him..as he said something i didn't hear to her then he said: 'Will you give up for me?Huh Pano?'

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug which made Jack turn a deep shade of red.

'Yes i'm totally giving up!' She exclaimed.

Pozun looked shocked.

'Oh..the winner of the third battle is team Mar's Jack!' He declared.

'Alright Jack!' Ginta cheered.

Snow clapped. 'Right that was amazing.' She said.

'He must get it...from me..' Babbo said.

'YAHAHAHA ALRIGHT WAY TO GO JACK!' Ginta said bouncing happily.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at him.

'Well that was definetly an interesting battle.' Babbo said.

Jack walked back smugly. 'Hey it's no big deal.'

'Don't get cocky just cause you won, with those freaky mushrooms you used..' Alan said.

'CAN'T YOU JUST GIVE ME A BREAK I JUST WON!' Jack said.

..He noticed the glare i was giving him..

'...umm..Stella..why are you looking at me like that.' He said in a high pitched voice.

'Me...oh no reason.' I said innocently.

'JAAAACKKK' Pano exclaimed skipping over to Jack and hugging him again then she kissed him on the cheek and kept hugging him while he just grinned.

Jack tried hugging her back...but when he did...a mushroom fell of her back..

'I knew it.. I growled.

Pano stopped hugging him  
She was now looking around frantically,then realization hit her and she screamed in frustration.

'WHAT DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING YOU SLEEZE BAG!' She screamed and kicked him..in the..you know..again..he fell groaning in pain.

I approached her and put a hand on my hip.

'Nice..but watch this.' I said. And then kicked him in the y'know again..he screamed in pain..

'See he screams more when i do it.' I said grinning at her, she grinned back and we high fived then laughed.

'HEY STOP TORTURING HIM ALREADY YOU..YOU..BANSHEE!' Ginta yelled.

I stopped laughing and glared at him.

'Okay then I can torture you.' I said approaching him.

'I didn't mean it like that'..he said gulping.

I grinned wickedly and loomed over him.

'And now YOUR GONNA PAY YOU LITTLE IDIOT!' I lunged at him.

'THE ONLY IDIOT HERE IS YOU YOU STUPID BANSHEE! He said avoiding a punch.

'CALL ME BANSHEE AGAIN AND I SWEAR..

'BANSHEE!BANSHEE!BANSHEE!' He said sticking his tounge out.

Soon a..full blown cloud of dust was created..

'..Alviss..?' Alan said.

'Yes?'

'You take the girl this time?'

He flushed red at this.

'B-But!'

'No buts now hurry before they claw each others eyes out...

* * *

**Li-chan: Sorry dear readers i've been a bad writer..well now i have updated so sorry! I hope you like it!Read and please review!**


	19. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**  
**Hi everyone!I know I haven't updated in a while,but I will surely not abandon the story.I've been busy,and I've also been thinking.I've read a lot of other stories and came to the conclusion that my story is not I want to improve will be re-written I'll just replace the exsisting chapters all at once.I'll probably post another AN when I I would like Is some help with this,if anyone would like to give me some critiques..no flames no pointless flames.I can't stop you from them but please if you dislike it then give me reasons as to why because I need to know so that I can improve!Thank you for your patience oh and sorry if you thought this was a chapter!Very sorry!**


End file.
